


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by porcelana_r2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Consumo de Álcool por menores de idade, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Uso de Drogas, adolescentes burros
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelana_r2/pseuds/porcelana_r2
Summary: Kyungsoo olhou para o rosto bonito de Jongin. Ele podia imaginar o quão bom o loiro ficaria com a fumaça branca ondulando de seus lábios carnudos, com o vento chicoteando seu cabelo enquanto a luz dourada banhava sua pele bronzeada. Essa liberdade descuidada e glamourosa. Kyungsoo se sentia como Nick de Gatsby, se Nick já tivesse embalado a cabeça de Gatsby em seu colo enquanto Gatsby o jogava de cabeça em seu mundo descuidado e glamouroso.(Tradução autorizada pelo @MitchMatchedSocks)





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smells Like Teen Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537104) by [MitchMatchedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks). 



"Porra! Eu não acredito nisso. Olha para ele! Este é o mesmo garoto que insistiu que era hétero na semana passada!” 

Kyungsoo parou de mastigar com o drama de Baekhyun e observou enquanto ele gesticulava furiosamente para outra parte do refeitório. Em uma mesa à distância, um Park Chanyeol muito presunçoso brincava com um Kim Jongin muito feliz sentado em seus  joelhos e colocou os dois braços ao redor de sua cintura.

"Eu não posso ser nada mais do que o errinho sujo que ele cometeu aquela uma vez - ah, me desculpa - três vezes, mas ele faz essa merda com outro menino em público."

Kyungsoo suspirou quando Baekhyun roubou outra batata frita de seu prato quando ele pensou que Kyungsoo estava olhando para os dois garotos do outro lado da cantina. “Você sabe que a escola toda trata o Jongin como uma exceção ou algo assim. Acho que todos os atletas aprenderam a tratar ele como a outra realeza da equipe de torcida, porque mais garotas gostosas vão transar com eles, se o fizerem.”

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo observaram enquanto a capitã de torcida, Jihyo, e sua comitiva se animavam ao redor dos dois garotos e se juntaram no aconchego, cacarejando sobre como eles eram fofos com Jongin aninhado no colo de Chanyeol.

"Eles são todos superficiais pra caralho." Baekhyun ajeitou furiosamente o cabelo e olhou resoluto para sua salada.

“Se você acha o Chanyeol tão superficial, porque você está investindo tanto nele? Ele é um idiota. Supera."

Baekhyun não respondeu. Kyungsoo não sabia como lidar com Baekhyun sério e zangado. Ele estava muito mais acostumado a rebater a sagacidade turbulenta de seu amigo com seus próprios golpes rabugentos. Embora ambos fossem geralmente sensatos o suficiente para evitar a necessidade de apoio emocional, quando a angústia adolescente atormentava suas cabeças, eles realmente não tinham ninguém além um do outro. Kyungsoo se considerava bom o suficiente para a função.

"Ele é mais gostoso do que eu."

“Jesus, Baek, o que você quer de mim? Eu não vou sentar aqui e dizer que você é bonito.”

“Ele é mais bonito também. Mais fofo. Mais legal.”

"Pelo menos você é mais inteligente? Mais engraçado?"

"Eu não acho que Chanyeol liga pra inteligência. Ele é um idiota burro pra caramba.

"Ele é definitivamente um idiota" Kyungsoo olhou para onde Chanyeol estava flertando descaradamente com o Jihyo enquanto Kim Jongin brincava com o cabelo. O dançarino disse alguma coisa, com um sorriso gracioso no rosto, e todo o grupo desatou a rir.

"Ah pronto, olha, ele é mais engraçado que eu também."

Kyungsoo suspirou e olhou para seu amigo, que fazia beicinho. "Eu duvido muito."

Baekhyun olhou para ele, brincalhão. "Eita porra, Soo, isso foi quase como um elogio."

Kyungsoo bufou e mexeu em seu assento. “Você tava patético. Eu não ia começar a chutar sua auto-estima enquanto você tava pra baixo.”

"Iti Malia, você se importa."

"Cala a boca."

Kyungsoo olhou de volta para a outra mesa. Chanyeol se deliciou com a atenção de todas as garotas que costumavam ficar perto do atraente, carismático e talentoso Jongin como se fossem moscas atraídas pela luz. Ele imaginava que Jongin deveria ser o melhor amigo gay. Alguém legal e elegante, com todos os benefícios da conversa de garotas, que também iria se pegar com elas por diversão.

"Eu odeio ele", disse Baekhyun.

“Você nem conhece o cara. Você tá com inveja."

"E daí?"

Kyungsoo suspirou. "Para de sentir pena de si mesmo." Ele se levantou para jogar seu lixo fora. No caminho de volta, ele viu Kim Jongin saindo da cafeteria de mãos dadas com uma garota loira e bonita, cabeça jogada para trás com uma confiança fácil que Kyungsoo não entendia. Como alguém na escola poderia parecer tão à vontade em sua própria pele assim? Baekhyun já era muito mais confiante do que qualquer um que ele conhecesse, mas até ele parecia querer enfiar a cabeça em um buraco enquanto olhava para o outro lado da sala onde Chanyeol conversava com seus amigos. Seus gestos excitados e sobrancelhas onduladas só podiam significar uma discussão sobre quais garotas do grupo recém-saído Chanyeol planejava foder. Kyungsoo observou-o olhar para cima e ver a expressão triste de Baekhyun, do outro lado do refeitório. Seu sorriso gengival falhou quando Baekhyun suspirou e se virou para ir embora. Adolescentes eram idiotas. Crushs eram idiotas. Kyungsoo estava feliz por não ter nenhum.

 

 

O primeiro período às segundas, quartas e sextas-feiras era Literatura Americana. Kyungsoo se sentou em sua mesa no fundo da sala de aula e se afundou na proteção de seu moletom com capuz, o mais distante possível de onde Kim Jongin, Kris Wu e duas garotas bonitas e atléticas se sentavam na primeira fila.

Ele poderia adicionar muito aos debates que aconteciam nessa classe, mas ele não queria iniciar discussões com estudantes barulhentos cuja definição de simbolismo era o Tordo de Jogos Vorazes, e cujo conhecimento de ironia acabava nos memes da internet.

A professora era amigável e ingênua e definitivamente fumou muita maconha nos anos setenta. Kyungsoo gostava dela.

“Tá bom gente, eu sei que todos vocês querem dormir, mas, por favor, mantenham suas cabeças fora das mesas pelos próximos dez minutos. Hoje eu vou dar o próximo projeto. Esse é bem grande e vocês vão gastar muito tempo nele. Vocês vão ter mais de um mês para fazê-lo, mas isso não significa que vocês devam começar na noite anterior ao fim do prazo."

Mais trabalho seria um saco, é claro, mas outra oportunidade para fazer seus colegas de classe se sentirem idiotas era definitivamente bem-vinda.

"Será um projeto em grupo."

A sala explodiu em murmúrios animados. Cerca de três pessoas diferentes começaram a cutucar o ombro de Jongin, que ignorou todos eles em favor de puxar docemente a camisa de Kris, que se virou e balbuciou "desculpe" para a linda garota com quem ele planejava fazer parceria. Ninguém sequer olhou para Kyungsoo.

Porra.

"Eu vou escolher as duplas."

Hmmm... Isso pelo menos lhe poupou a humilhação de levantar a mão e admitir que ele era a única pessoa na classe que não tinha uma dupla. Todos os idiotas da frente da turma choramingaram.

“Cada dupla vai escolher um livro de uma lista e fazer uma apresentação conjunta sobre ele. Eu vou sortear as duplas primeiro, e então vocês vão se reunir e escolher um livro.”

Havia algumas pessoas na turma com quem Kyungsoo ficaria feliz: as outras pessoas que se escondiam nos seus casacos no fundo da sala de aula. Ele não caiu com nenhum deles. Ele caiu com Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo piscou surpreso quando Jongin se virou para Kris, parecendo confuso, e sem dúvida perguntou quem diabos Do Kyungsoo era. Kris encolheu os ombros. Kyungsoo respirou fundo algumas vezes, sentindo-se envergonhado, e lembrando a si mesmo que o hype de Kim Jongin não o afetava, e definitivamente não havia motivo para ficar surpreso e nervoso por Jongin ser seu parceiro. Ele olhou ao redor e percebeu que mais do que algumas pessoas estavam olhando para ele com inveja. Ele sentiu o calor correr em seu rosto. Quando a sala de aula ficou tão quente? Kyungsoo lutou com o seu capuz que ficou pego em seus óculos. Depois de vinte segundos embaraçosos, ele emergiu, sem óculos, cara a cara com um Jongin borrado sentado na mesa à sua frente.

"Er-oi." Ele piscou e a imagem focou um pouco. Definitivamente Jongin.

"Você é Kyungsoo, né?"

“Sim, eu mesmo."

Kim Jongin era atraente, mesmo quando estava todo desfocado. O Jongin-borrado estendeu a mão por cima da mesa. Kyungsoo deu um aperto de mão firme. A mão dele estava quente e seca, sua pele escura contrastando com a pele branca e pegajosa de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo colocou seus óculos de volta. O rosto de Jongin entrou em foco gloriosamente, e Kyungsoo ficou tentado a tirar os óculos de novo. Os lábios de Jongin se contraíram como se ele soubesse o efeito que ele tinha. Merda, Baekhyun estava certo. Talvez Kyungsoo devesse pegar ranço dele.

"Ok, então este trabalho..."

"Por que você não usa lentes de contato?"

"Hein?"

“Tipo, seus óculos são fofos. Você parece com o Harry Potter. Mas por que você não usa lentes de contato em vez de usar óculos? Eu uso lentes. Eu tenho um par de óculos, mas eu nunca usaria eles na frente dos outros.” Ele apoiou o rosto em sua mão e Kyungsoo pôde ver a linha graciosa de sua clavícula na gola de sua camisa.

Kyungsoo franziu a testa. "T-Tem alguma coisa errada com óculos?"

"Não!" Jongin corrigiu rapidamente, arregalando os olhos. "Eu não quis dizer que você não deveria usá-los. É que eu fico terrível com os meus, e eu acho que você fica melhor sem os seus, mas eles são fofos! Eu disse que eles eram fofos, certo? Eu só acho que as pessoas ficam melhor sem óculos.”

Kyungsoo não tinha certeza de como ele deveria reagir a essa situação, mas ele duvidava que existia alguma coisa em que Jongin ficasse. "Vamos... escolher um livro então?"

Jongin apoiou o queixo nos braços sobre a mesa e fez um bico para Kyungsoo. Seus lábios estavam realmente cheios e macios. "Você tá puto comigo agora?"

"O que? Não, eu não tô puto.” Só confuso.

"Então por que você não respondeu a minha pergunta?" O dançarino semicerrou seus olhos escuros e expressivos. Kyungsoo nunca o viu tão de perto. Era meio intimidador. Ele engoliu seco e tentou se sentar mais para trás em sua cadeira.

“Hum. Eu não uso os lentes porque eu não quero me incomodar com isso e eu realmente não me importo com a minha aparência. Eu tô bem com óculos.”

“Ah mas você fica fofo sem eles.” Jongin arrancou os óculos do nariz de Kyungsoo, que ficou surpreso demais para reclamar por ser chamado de fofo. Ou por ter seus óculos roubados. Por que caralhos Jongin achava que eles eram próximos o suficiente para que ele pudesse tirar seus óculos do rosto?

Jongin colocou os óculos de Kyungsoo em seu próprio rosto e, em seguida, riu e tirou o celular do nada, ergueu-o e tirou uma selfie dos dois.

"Fofo! Aqui, toma seus óculos de volta. Eu não consigo enxergar com eles e minhas lentes ao mesmo tempo. Me dá seu número de telefone. Vou te enviar essa selfie.

Kyungsoo deslizou os óculos de volta no nariz  lentamente e olhou para o telefone de Jongin, que estava bem na frente de seu rosto. Na foto ele parecia confuso e surpreso, o que se traduziu em uma expressão um tanto azeda, e Jongin sorriu em primeiro plano, adorável com os óculos de aro grosso de Kyungsoo empoleirados no nariz.

"Então, sobre este projeto..."

"É tudo direto ao ponto com você, né? Quanto mais tempo tomamos nisso, menos tempo temos para ter aulas.” Ele abriu uma aba de novo contato para Kyungsoo digitar suas informações.

"Você sempre dorme durante as aulas..."

"Você tá observando o que eu faço, Kyungsoo?" Ele olhou para cima com um sorriso sedutor e Kyungsoo corou.

“Eu sento no fundo da sala todos os dias e tô sempre acordado, então eu sei quem dorme em todas as aulas.”

Ele deve ter soado mais defensivo do que pretendia, porque as sobrancelhas de Jongin se ergueram, o sorriso ainda firme no lugar. “Relaxe, Soo, eu não tô te acusando de nada. Todo mundo observa o que eu faço. Não é estranho se você percebeu algumas coisas." Ele piscou e Kyungsoo tentou descobrir se seria ou não uma armadilha tentar se defender mais uma vez.

"Eu não tô te observando."

"Você tava me observando hoje no almoço." Seus olhos escuros brilharam com diversão. Kyungsoo fez uma cara feia.

"Eu não tava te observando."

“Tava olhando uma das garotas então? Chanyeol?”

"E eu não estava olhando pelo motivo que você tá pensando. A gente pode falar do projeto, por favor?

Jongin fez beicinho novamente. "Tô só te provocando."

"Tudo bem. Projeto.” Ele olhou para baixo para se concentrar em digitar seu número no telefone de Jongin. Talvez o assunto mude.

“Eu quero O Grande Gatsby.” Kyungsoo piscou surpreso. Ele realmente não esperava que Jongin tivesse uma opinião.

“Ah. Esse tá na lista?

Jongin apontou para a frente da sala de aula, onde uma lista de livros foi projetada no quadro. Kyungsoo passou os olhos na lista. A maioria eram de livros que ele previsivelmente não tinha lido. Alguns deles eram livros que ele definitivamente queria ler. Ele já leu O Grande Gatsby.

"Tem certeza? Alguém provavelmente já escolheu esse.”

"A gente não pode escolher até todo mundo estar pronto. Aí ela sorteia as equipes que vão escolher primeiro.”

A professora deve ter dito isso enquanto Kyungsoo estava preso em seu capuz.

“Ok mas e se alguém escolher antes de nós?” Porque eles, sem dúvida, iriam, e então eles poderiam ler o que Kyungsoo queria.

"Ninguém vai." Ele se vira e grita para a sala de aula, "Gatsby é meu!"

"Sem coerção!" A professora gritou, mas Kyungsoo sabia pelos olhares de todos os rostos que Gatsby estava seguro.

"Tudo bem, vamos fazer Gatsby."

"Obrigado Soo!" Jongin abriu um belo sorriso que fez Gatsby não parecer uma má escolha. Seus olhos se curvaram em pequenas meias-luas fofas. A luz do sol brilhou em seu cabelo Kyungsoo engoliu o estranho nó na garganta e tentou se lembrar que ele odiava quando as pessoas o chamavam de Soo.

Kyungsoo passou o resto da aula admirado com a forma como Jongin podia relaxar de um jeito sexy em uma mesa da escola. Era algo sobre o jeito que ele esticava suas longas pernas e se virava para Kyungsoo, e então deixava sua cabeça cair para revelar a longa coluna de sua garganta. Ele lambeu os lábios e olhou para Kyungsoo semicerrando os olhos. Kyungsoo vislumbrou um monte de seus colegas de classe olhando para eles enquanto Jongin se inclinava sobre a mesa de Kyungsoo para dar uma olhada melhor em suas anotações, incluindo Kris e as garotas. Eles pareciam estar se divertindo mais do que sentindo inveja, como se fosse hilária a ideia de que Jongin pudesse flertar com Kyungsoo. Ele olhou furiosamente para Kris até que o garoto notou e acenou com a cabeça.

No final da aula, Kyungsoo observou Jongin deslizar graciosamente para dentro do espaço pessoal de Kris e se encaixar à lateral do maior. O corpo esbelto do dançarino parecia ainda melhor ao lado das proporções de jogador de basquete de Kris. Ele olhou para Kris com uma expressão sexy, puxou o lábio inferior entre os dentes e franziu as sobrancelhas. Kyungsoo sentiu sua boca secar quando a mão de Kris deslizou baixo na cintura do menino. As garotas para o lado coraram e riram, e algo que parecia desconfortavelmente como ciúme enrolou no intestino de Kyungsoo.

 

 

Quando ele chegou à casa de Baekhyun naquela tarde, seu amigo ainda estava de mau humor, deitado de bruços na cama com o telefone caindo de seus dedos.

"Eu acho que Chanyeol está trepando com o Kim Jongin."

"Provavelmente. Tenho certeza que Kim Jongin também tá trepando com o Kris Wu, então duvido que isso signifique que o Chanyeol está fora do mercado.”

“Significa se o Chanyeol estiver transando casual. Se eu conquistar ele, não quero dividir.”

"Hmm."

Ele se sentou com as pernas jogadas sobre o Baekhyun, pegou sua lição de casa e esperou que, se ignorasse o problema, ele iria embora.

"Ele me mandou uma mensagem há uma hora."

Droga. "O que ele disse?"

"Ele mandou um meme."

Kyungsoo se esforçou para não fazer um facepalm. "Foi um meme que ... significa alguma coisa?"

“Porra, não. Ele tá só agindo como se nada estivesse errado. Ele me enviou um meme, Kyungsoo. Um meme idiota.”

"Isso é redundante".

"Ele é um idiota."

"Mas você gosta dele mesmo assim."

"Eu gosto dele pra caralho, Soo."

Kyungsoo começou sua lição de casa enquanto Baekhyun enterrava o rosto em um travesseiro e gemia alto por vários minutos. Então houve um silêncio feliz.

"O que eu devo responder?"

"Manda ele se foder."

"Eu vou mandar uma nude do meu pau." Ele rolou e começou a abrir as calças.

"O que?! Que porra, Baek, por que você faria isso?”

"Porque ele não pode evitar o problema se ele está olhando na cara dele." Kyungsoo se encolheu e desviou o olhar quando Baekhyun tirou o pau pra fora.

“Cara, eu ainda to aqui. Vamos pensar sobre isso? Eu não acho que isso vai consertar nada. Se você quer dizer a ele que algo tá errado, apenas diga a ele. Use suas palavras.”

Baekhyun colocou o celular no chão e guardou o pau de volta em suas calças. "Talvez você esteja certo. Eu teria que ficar duro primeiro de qualquer maneira e você tá aqui... ”

"Sim, obrigado por perceber." Ele retornou nervoso para o dever de casa.

"Talvez se eu mandar uma selfie bem babado pra ele."

"É só dizer que você tá puto ou algo assim."

Eles retornam ao silêncio e Kyungsoo finalmente progride na lição de casa.

"Eu mandei, 'pare de fingir que nada está errado’"

"Parece um bom começo."

Poucos minutos depois, Baekhyun bufou alto e rolou de volta. "Ele perguntou o que eu quis dizer."

"Não responde."

"OK."

Ele parecia tão mal com os olhos afundados no braço e o telefone apoiado no peito como se estivesse esperando por um telefonema que não viria. Kyungsoo se sentiu mal por não poder ajudar mais. Talvez se ele pudesse o distrair com conversa fiada.

“Então… Uma professora passou um trabalho em dupla na aula hoje e meu parceiro é Kim Jongin.”

“Ai, sério? Que merda. Como ele é? Bem puta? Bonito? Mais legal que eu? Eu juro por Deus se você me trocar por ele, eu vou te matar.

"Que? Não! Baek, para de sentir pena de si mesmo. Eu não vou te trocar... Ele flerta comigo. Eu não sei se eu tô interpretando mal, ou é apenas o jeito que ele é, ou ele está zoando comigo porque eu sou o nerd do fundo da sala."

“Vou apostar na última opção. Ele parece ser bem desgraçadinho.”

“Ele foi legal o suficiente. A menos que isso seja apenas parte da zoação comigo.” Ele parou por um minuto. "Você acha que a gente precisa de mais amigos?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu sinto que estamos muito dependentes um do outro."

Baekhyun riu e chutou as pernas de Kyungsoo. "Considerando que eu só gosto de você pela sua voz d’A Voz do Brasil*, sim, a gente provavelmente precisa de mais amigos."

 

 

"Você já arrumou sua cópia do livro?"

Jongin levantou a cabeça da mesa de Kyungsoo e negou sonolento. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo que voltou direto para seus olhos semicerrados.

“Ok, eu tenho o meu. Tem alguns na biblioteca. Posso te emprestar o meu até conseguir você um. Eu já li."

"É sério? Ótimo. A gente tá preparado. Eu assisti o filme.” Ele bocejou e se inclinou em um dos braços, os olhos se fechando.

"Ei, você está bem? Você parece muito cansado.”

"Fiquei acordado até bem tarde." A declaração veio com um sorriso malicioso e um olhar para onde Kris Wu estava do outro lado da sala. Ele estava se gabando em voz alta com sua parceira de projeto sobre o quanto ele tinha marcado nos jogos de basquete. A garota não parecia se importar muito com basquete. Ela parecia confusa. Kyungsoo levantou as sobrancelhas e se inclinou com um ar fofoqueiro.

"É o pau dele tão grande quanto o ego?"

Jongin piscou para ele claramente surpreso e Kyungsoo brincou com a sobrancelha pateta só por diversão. Jongin riu, balançando a cabeça. "Tipo... é, mas ele não sabe como usar muito bem."

“Ai. Parece ser uma combinação difícil.”

“É divertido mesmo assim. Ele é gostoso. Mas definitivamente hétero. Eu não acho que ele tem vocação pra anal. Muito impaciente.”

"Quase me enganou com o jeito como ele olha para você."

Jongin sorriu e tirou os óculos de Kyungsoo novamente. "Eu acho que eu tenho esse efeito sobre as pessoas." Ele piscou. Porra, ele piscou, e olhou para cima com um sorriso sonolento que deixou Kyungsoo meio feliz por não poder ver claramente. Mesmo assim, ele estava contente com sua lendária cara de nada.

“E você, Soo? Pra qual lado você corta?” Ele deslizou a ponta dos óculos de Kyungsoo pelos lábios e começou a mordê-los de brincadeira. Kyungsoo se recostou em seu assento com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

“Eu não faço muito mais do que jogar video game e estudar, para ser honesto. Tira isso da boca. Você não sabe onde eles estiveram.

"Minha boca passou por lugares muito piores, confie em mim."

Kyungsoo fez o que ele esperava ser apenas uma expressão vagamente enojada e tirou os óculos da boca de Jongin. "Ah pronto, então, não coloca sua boca nos meus óculos, eu não sei por onde ela passou."

"Ué, adivinha..."

“Eu não, Jongin. Vamos manter o nível.”

"Você é fofo, Soo."

Kyungsoo apertou os lábios irritado quando Jongin enfiou o rosto em seus braços em cima da mesa de Kyungsoo e imediatamente adormeceu. Do outro lado da sala, Kyungsoo viu Kris e algumas garotas encarando e sorrindo com as cabeças juntas, e Kris acenou zombeteiro e as garotas começaram a rir. Kyungsoo mostrou o dedo do meio para ele. Se Kris quer inimigos, assim seja.

O resto da turma conversava sobre coisas que definitivamente não eram o projeto, e Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio enquanto seu parceiro cochilava. Ele descobriu que não se importava de ficar em silêncio e deixar Jongin cochilar. O outro garoto parecia tão vulnerável com o rosto frouxo de sono, toda a sua beleza suave e disposta. Ele era muito bonito para o seu próprio bem. E a maneira como ele desmaiou na mesa de Kyungsoo fez quase parecer que ele confiava em Kyungsoo para cuidar dele. Para evitar que os Baekhyuns do mundo desenhassem paus em seu rosto.

Ou ele ainda estava só zoando com ele. A maneira como Kris Wu sorriu e cochichou por trás de sua mão para um conjunto de garotas loiras que riam freneticamente enquanto elas olhavam para trás e observavam não o tranquilizaram. Ah pronto. Não tinha nenhuma regra dizendo que dar ao seu parceiro de inglês qualquer poder sobre suas emoções.

A tela do celular de Jongin se iluminou na mesa, e Kyungsoo olhou para baixo para ver uma notificação do WhatsApp aparecer, seguida de perto por uma segunda mensagem.

 

**> Não dê esperanças a ele, mozão. Isso é maldoso**

**> Eita, oi Kyungsoo ;D**

 

Kris Wu e sua turminha riam histericamente na frente da sala enquanto Kyungsoo dava sua melhor cara de "você é um idiota" e lutava contra uma pontada de desconforto.

No final da aula, Jongin acordou e, sonolento, esfregou os olhos, bonitinho e amuado, e piscou para afastar a secura desconfortável de suas lentes de contato antes de checar seu telefone. Kyungsoo ficou feliz por ele franzir a testa e olhar para Kris antes de olhar para as mensagens.

"Você viu..."

"Vi sim."

Jongin fez uma expressão culpada e fez mais um pouco de beicinho. "Kris é um cuzão."

“Talvez seja parte da publicidade. Ele age como um cuzão pra todo mundo saber o quão grande é o dele pau é.”

Jongin riu. "Eu vou xingar ele por isso. Me desculpa se ele te deixou desconfortável ou algo assim ... ”

"Tudo bem, Jongin, você não precisa me defender. Não vai fazer nenhuma diferença.”

Jongin suspirou. "Sim, mas não seria certo so ficar calado. Eu não sei porque ele tá sendo maldoso. Não tem nenhum motivo real pra isso...” Ele passou a mão ansiosamente pelo cabelo, e Kyungsoo assistiu com inveja quando tudo caiu perfeitamente de volta no lugar. "Eu vou te avisar quando eu pegar o meu livro."

"OK. Eu te vejo na próxima aula.”

“Tchau, Soo.” Ele estendeu a mão e passou a mão pelo cabelo de Kyungsoo com um sorriso carinhoso, e então saiu antes que Kyungsoo pudesse lembrar que ele não gostava de pessoas tocando sua cabeça... ou chamando-o de Soo. A bunda de Jongin parecia fofa naquelas calças apertadas.

 

 

Na quinta-feira à tarde, Kyungsoo recebeu uma mensagem de um número desconhecido.

 

**> Comprei o livro!**

 

Em seguida uma foto de Jongin em frente ao Barnes and Nobles Starbucks com O Grande Gatsby ao lado de seu rosto. Kyungsoo salvou o contato antes de responder a mensagem.

 

**> Legal. Você consegue ler os primeiros quatro capítulos antes da aula na segunda-feira?**

 

Ele recebeu um emoji triste como resposta.

 

**> Fala sério, os capítulos não são tão grandes.**

 

Jongin respondeu com outro emoji de beicinho e mais uma mensagem.

 

**> Eu sei, vou ler.**

 

Três horas depois, ele recebeu outra mensagem.

 

**De: Kim Jongin**

**Isso é difícil.**

 

**> Ler é difícil?**

**De: Kim Jongin**

**Me concentrar é difícil. É chato e confuso.**

 

**> Você é quem queria ler.**

 

**De: Kim Jongin**

**O filme foi bom**

 

**> Devo pedir pra professora pra gente trocar?**

 

**De: Kim Jongin**

**Não, eu ainda quero ler.**

 

**> Tá bom então. Se você tiver alguma dúvida, pode me perguntar na aula.**

 

 

Na sexta-feira Baekhyun estava no meio de um desabafo sobre seu professor do coral quando Jongin se aproximou por trás dele, com os botões da camisa azul agarrados à sua figura magra. Kyungsoo o viu chegando por cima do ombro de Baekhyun e decidiu não dizer nada.

“O homem devia se chamar Steve. Você percebeu que ele tem esse cacoete quando tá nervoso? Sempre que as altos não calam a boca ou os tenores 2 estão fora de sintonia, então, basicamente, sempre, ele faz um meio sorriso estranho e distante. Eu quase posso ouvir o Linkin Park zumbindo em sua cabeça - você precisa de alguma coisa?”

Kyungsoo riu quando a alma de Baekhyun quase saiu do corpo quando Jongin apareceu ao seu lado.

"O que é o Linkin Park?"

A boca de Baekhyun caiu aberta. "Eles são como uma banda muito ruim... Você perdeu o ensino médio ou algo assim? O que você escutou durante a sua fase estranha?”

Jongin parecia confuso. “Fase… estranha?”

“Quê? Porra, você tá brincando comigo.” Os olhos de Baekhyun se arregalaram e ele cobriu a boca com as duas mãos. "Kyungsoo, acho que acabei de encontrar alguém que nunca teve uma fase estranha." Ele estendeu a mão e cutucou Jongin no rosto. “Você é mesmo um ser humano? AI! AI!”

Kyungsoo puxou Baekhyun pela orelha para longe de Jongin. “Deixa o garoto em paz, Baek. Acredite ou não, nem todo mundo passou por uma fase emo no fundamental 2. Só porque você ouviu Black Veil Brides, tingiu as pontas do cabelo de vermelho e usava muita maquiagem nos olhos e batom preto não significa que você tem que projetar seus erros em todo mundo. ”

“Certo, tinha também as crianças que faziam bullying e colocavam serragem na minha mochila. Eu acho que Jongin era um desses - Ai para!”

“Fui eu que coloquei serragem na sua mochila, Baekhyun. Fui eu. Desculpe por ele, Jongin. Ele tá passando por algumas merdas agora, então ele é um pouco bizarro.”

Jongin se encostou nos armários como um modelo e sorriu. "Tudo bem. Eu não acho que ele foi maldoso. Por que você colocou serragem na mochila?

"Para fazer ele chorar."

“Vai se foder, Kyungsoo. Eu não chorei. Solta minha orelha.”

Kyungsoo o soltou e deu uma olhada para ter certeza de que ele não tinha feito nenhum dano real. A orelha de Baekhyun estava um pouco vermelha. Ele ficaria bem.

Jongin olhou entre eles, sorrindo ainda firmemente no lugar. “Então Kyungsoo, eu li as primeiras páginas, mas elas eram muito chatas. Não sei se vou conseguir ler todos os quatro capítulos até segunda-feira. ”

Baekhyun riu e Jongin franziu a testa. Kyungsoo chutou Baekhyun levemente na canela. Baekhyun fingiu morrer.

"Me manda todas as perguntas que tiver, te explico o que você quiser. Mas você tem que ler.”

"E se a gente ler juntos para podermos conversar sobre durante a leitura?"

Eita, isso soa como muito tempo sozinho com Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo sentiu um pouco de vergonha por gostar de como isso soava.

“Ué, a gente pode fazer isso. Hum. Você quer se encontrar na biblioteca depois da escola ou algo assim?

“A gente pode sair amanhã. Você poderia ir a minha casa.”

Por alguma razão, isso soou um pouco assustador. Como se Kris Wu fosse estar escondido no armário ou algo assim. Mesmo se ele quisesse, ele não poderia exatamente chegar lá.

"Eu não sei dirigir ainda, então..."

"Eu poderia ir pra sua?"

"Sim, pode ser." Oh deus, seu quarto estava uma zona.

"Me manda seu endereço e eu vou amanhã com o almoço."

“O-ok. A gente se vê depois então."

"É um encontro." Jongin deu uma piscadela e depois colocou o cabelo de volta no lugar enquanto se afastava.

"Usa camisinha."

“Cala a boca, Baek. Não é engraçado.”

“Não, é engraçado, porque Kim Jongin nunca iria te foder. Todos os amigos dele iriam acabar com ele se ele fizesse isso. Olha para ele. Ele é impecável. O filho da puta nunca passou por uma fase estranha.”

Jongin virou a esquina no final do corredor e desapareceu de vista, e Kyungsoo se recostou contra os armários com um suspiro.

"Eu sei. Eu não posso deixar de me sentir meio intimidado, sabe? Tipo, mesmo se eu não compre o hype, ele ainda é muito gostoso e carismático e ele é realmente muito legal também. Ele é meio que uma celebridade da escola, então parte disso é que, pela primeira vez, as pessoas ficarão com inveja de mim, só porque eu tô passando tempo com ele. Eu não posso deixar de me sentir um pouco convencido disso. Mas eu sei que ele é muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho, então estou apenas tentando ignorar o fato de que ele é. Você sabe. Perfeito."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um minuto e ponderaram, antes de Baekhyun falar em uma voz estranhamente baixa. "Chanyeol é muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho?"

"Não. Definitivamente não. Você que é muita areia pro caminhãozão dele, mesmo que ele não perceba isso."

Baekhyun sorriu timidamente e enfiou o cabelo atrás da orelha. "Iti Malia, Soo, essa é a coisa mais legal que você já me disse."

“Eu só tô me sentindo culpado pela serragem. Agora cala a boca e vai pra aula.”

 

 

Quando Jongin apareceu no dia seguinte vestindo jeans rasgados, uma blusa solta com mangas muito largas e carregando Chipotle, seu cabelo estava loiro. Kyungsoo piscou confuso.

"Eita."

"Você é a primeira pessoa que viu! Você gostou?” Ele virou a cabeça para o lado e enfiou as mechas douradas no lugar, e Kyungsoo olhou para o maxilar alarmantemente perfeito.

“Sim, ficou ótimo.” Apesar de Kyungsoo gostar muito do castanho, havia algo descolado e bonito no loiro também. "Entra aí. Eu nunca comi Chipotle, então vai ser divertido."

Chipotle não estava exatamente à altura do hype, mas Kyungsoo realmente não esperava que estivesse. Jongin riu contando sobre quem todas as líderes de torcida treparam em quais festas, e Kyungsoo se sentiu muito fora da sua zona de conforto.

"Então, eu sou o mediador do time de líderes de torcida agora, porque elas estão todas putas da vida umas com as outras. É horrível, de verdade. Eu preciso sair com mais caras. Caras não podem se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. As líderes de torcida estão muito nervosas com o novo design do uniforme, porque todas elas enviaram seus próprios designs e as garotas que não tiveram o design escolhido tão realmente putas. Todas elas pensam que são futuras estilistas, mas não são. Aí cerca de quatro garotas diferentes estão tentando namorar Junmyeon, porque ele é muito rico e ele é o orador da turma, então é basicamente um partidão. E a Sana está realmente puta porque a Nayeon fodeu com o Chanyeol, e a Sana e o Chanyeol tiveram um affair alguns meses atrás. A Sana ficou muito apaixonada. Mas pra falar a verdade, eu tenho certeza que Chanyeol tem alguém que ele gosta muito, mas ele não vai nos dizer quem.”

“Sério?” Kyungsoo estava prestes a odiar Chanyeol, mas esse último pedaço foi interessante.

"Sim. Porque quando ele fica bêbado, ou algumas vezes quando ele está sóbrio, ele insinua que ele tem sentimentos muito fortes por alguém, e ele não presta muita atenção a alguém com quem ele transa. ”

"Eu não sabia que você conhecia o Chanyeol tão bem."

“Ah, eu conheço todo mundo. É exaustivo pra caramba. Eu sinto que todos os meus amigos são super complicados.” Ele chupou o garfo em sua boca e o lambeu, a língua rosa espreitando por entre os lábios cheios, e Kyungsoo encarou resolutamente sua própria tigela de burrito.

“Fico feliz que nenhum dos meus amigos seja complicado. Eu detesto lidar com drama.”

"Você nunca tem nenhum drama?"

"Não. Eu os evito como a peste.”

"Talvez eu devesse passar todo o meu tempo com você então." Jongin empurrou sua tigela vazia e colocou o queixo em cima de seus braços na mesa para que ele pudesse dar olhares provocantes para Kyungsoo através de seus cílios. Kyungsoo engoliu seu pedaço de burrito e esperou que seu sorriso não parecesse muito nervoso.

“Hum. Tipo, você teria que se acostumar com o Baekhyun.”

"Ele parece ser engraçado."

"Ele é meio desagradável".

"Eu aguento. Eu aguento muita coisa.”

Não tinha como ele não ter feito isso de propósito. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Kyungsoo teria feito uma piada suja, mas ele tinha a sensação de que Jongin queria que soasse tão sujo quanto soou. Ele deu outra mordida nervosa na tigela de burrito e fingiu não notar.

Quando o último dos pratos de burrito foi descartado, Kyungsoo levou Jongin para o seu quarto e tirou o livro de sua estante. Jongin desabou na cama de Kyungsoo e fez sinal para o outro garoto se juntar.

"Vem ler para mim, Soo."

Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio e pensou se deveria ou não pedir pra ele não chamá-lo assim. Mas ele não queria fazer Jongin pensar que ele queria distância profissional ou algo assim. Mesmo que isso possa ser uma coisa boa. Mas o rosto de Jongin era bonito demais para corrigir, e a visão de seu longo e gracioso corpo deitado em cima da cama de Kyungsoo fez qualquer reprovação morrer em sua garganta.

“Hum. Ok.” Ele se recostou na pilha de travesseiros perto da cabeceira e abriu o primeiro capítulo. “Você quer começar do começo, ou de onde você parou?”

"Desde o início, então eu posso fazer perguntas." Ele se arrastou até a cama e se enfiou debaixo do braço de Kyungsoo, a cabeça em seu peito, o corpo pressionado contra o seu lado. Kyungsoo não sabia o que fazer. Ele envolveu um braço desajeitadamente ao redor dos ombros de Jongin e lutou para abrir o livro na página certa com a outra mão. Jongin estendeu a mão e ajudou, e então soltou a mão para descansar na barriga de Kyungsoo.

“Quando eu era mais jovem e mais vulnerável, meu pai me deu um conselho que muitas vezes volta à minha mente. – Sempre que tiver vontade de criticar alguém – recomendou-me –, lembre primeiro que nem todas as pessoas do mundo tiveram as vantagens que você teve.”

"Então, não julgue ninguém porque eles não são tão bons quanto você? Por que isso faria diferença? Eu acho que mesmo que alguém esteja na pior ainda é uma merda se eles estão matando, roubando e coisas assim. ”

Quatro capítulos vão demorar pra caralho. “Eu acho que o que o pai de Nick quis dizer foi que se alguém não está agindo de acordo com seus padrões morais, ou fazendo algo que você não faria, pensa que talvez a visão deles sobre o mundo tenha sido moldada por circunstâncias mais difíceis, ou que seus pais não os criaram bem ou não os ensinaram com as mesmas expectativas. Talvez eles estejam fazendo o melhor com o que tem.”

“Ah. Então isso é significativo para a história?

“Ué, o autor colocou na primeira linha, então é provavelmente importante. Provavelmente, isso deve nos dar uma ideia de por que Nick reage daquele jeito a tudo no livro, ou é algo que devemos ter em mente enquanto lemos. Talvez ele esteja sugerindo que a gente não critique os personagens sem considerar que talvez haja uma razão para o modo como eles agem que estava fora de seu controle.”

"Uau, você é muito inteligente, Soo."

"Eu não uso os óculos à toa."

Jongin riu e se aconchegou mais perto. Kyungsoo passou para o próximo parágrafo.

No começo, a cada poucas frases, Jongin interrompia Kyungsoo com uma pergunta, ou apenas para uma discussão. Ele não era tão burro quanto ele deixa transparecer. Na maior parte do tempo, suas observações foram bem consideradas e até perspicazes. Suas perguntas lentamente se afastaram, deixando Kyungsoo para ler mais.

Jongin era inquieto. Ele emaranhou as pernas juntas e se mexeu, a mão ocasionalmente varrendo o peito de Kyungsoo ou vagando para baixo para agarrar levemente sua cintura. Kyungsoo, por outro lado, estava com medo de se mover. Ele não queria fazer algo estranho, ou deixar o outro garoto desconfortável, ou parecer demais nisso. Ele realmente não deitava de conchinha com Baekhyun.

“Antes de lermos mais, tenho que mencionar que meu braço dormiu.”

“Tô chocado que você tenha demorado tanto para falar. Eu pensei que estaria dormindo há muito tempo.

"Tá dormindo há muito tempo."

"Ah, desculpa." Jongin riu e, em seguida, deslizou sobre o corpo de Kyungsoo para o outro lado, não deixando nenhum espaço entre eles. Kyungsoo sentiu a testa de Jongin roçar seu queixo, o cabelo loiro suave fazendo cócegas em seu rosto, sentiu seus peitos tocarem, sentiu os quadris de Jongin em cima dele por apenas um breve segundo, e foi provavelmente o momento mais íntimo que Kyungsoo já teve com alguém na vida, o que foi realmente triste, e então ele parou no outro lado de Kyungsoo na mesma posição, exceto que havia uma perna jogada sobre as pernas de Kyungsoo, a virilha de Jongin pressionada contra sua coxa.

Kyungsoo olhou fixamente para a frente até que Jongin se acomodou, tentando seu melhor para ignorar os sentimentos conflituosos.

“Tá confortável? Se divertiu?

Jongin riu. “Sim, desculpa. Eu me diverti um pouquinho”.

"Sim, eu percebi." Se ele quisesse, ele poderia apenas chutar a perna um pouco para o lado e pressionar mais forte contra o pau de Jongin. Foi realmente tentador. Ele olhou para baixo e descobriu que todo o deslocamento de Jongin tinha puxado a manga aberta de sua blusa para baixo sobre o peito, deixando muita pele exposta, incluindo um mamilo escuro. Kyungsoo teria apostado dinheiro ele fez isso de propósito. Era muito estranho mencionar.

"Você está bem agora?"

"Sim, eu to bem confortável."

Kyungsoo voltou para o livro. Jongin parou de se mexer e apenas ouviu. Suas perguntas se tornaram cada vez mais distantes umas das outras. Ele parecia ter esquecido de analisar e, em vez disso, apenas aproveitou a história. No segundo capítulo, Jongin estava dormindo.

"Jongin?"

Jongin deu um ronco alto. Kyungsoo suspirou pesadamente e inclinou a cabeça para trás sobre os travesseiros. Houve um formigamento desconfortável em seu braço que lhe disse que estaria completamente adormecido logo.

Isso era o mais próximo que Kyungsoo já havia chegado de intimidade física com alguém. Ter o menino lindo sobre ele não era nada menos do que surreal. Ele pegou o celular da cama e tirou uma foto para Baekhyun, certificando-se de parecer o mais alarmado possível. Na foto, tudo dos joelhos de Kyungsoo pra cima era visível, que incluía a coxa magra de Jongin descansando nas pernas de Kyungsoo, sua adorável curva em S que se destacava enquanto ele se inclinava para o lado de Kyungsoo, seu braço tonificado descansando no peito de Kyungsoo, mão enrolada em suas costelas O braço de Kyungsoo ainda estava em volta dos ombros de Jongin, e a cabeça de Jongin descansava em seu peito. Seu rosto estava calmo com o sono, etereamente lindo sob seu cabelo recém-loiro. Kyungsoo realmente considerou o quão assustador seria se ele tirasse uma foto do rosto adormecido de Jongin. Ele decidiu que era muito assustador.

Jongin ressonou pacificamente e não mostrou sinais de acordar novamente. Só sobrou a alternativa de cochilar também. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás sobre a pilha de travesseiros e deu um suspiro profundo. Ele estava bem cansado. Era muito fácil divagar e deixar o calor de Jongin e a excitação do seu corpo acalmá-lo para dormir.

 

 

Kyungsoo acordou quando sua mãe abriu a porta do quarto com um "Kyungsoo? Misericórdia!” Ele gemeu e tentou se virar, apenas para perceber que um de seus lados estava firmemente preso. Ele estava muito quente. Sua camisa parecia úmida o suficiente para estar desconfortavelmente grudenta. Um de seus braços estava completamente adormecido.

Em cima dele, Jongin fez um barulho sonolento que Kyungsoo só poderia descrever como um gemido sexual.

“Hum. Meninos?"

Kyungsoo abriu os olhos enquanto Jongin se movia e se aninhava ainda mais nele como um gato. O calor não deve incomodá-lo. Os lábios abertos de Jongin se espalharam por seu ombro e sua mão deslizou para o lado de Kyungsoo, e seus quadris pressionaram com mais força na perna de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo esperava que ele estivesse imaginando o fato de que a leve protuberância em suas calças parecia maior.

"Oi mãe. Jongin, acorda.”

"Hmmmm ..."

"Mãe, e-este é Jongin, ele é meu parceiro de projeto de literatura americana. A gente dormiu lendo Gatsby.”

Sua mãe ficou em silêncio por um momento. “Ah. Bem. Eu estou em casa, o jantar é daqui a uma hora. Eu vou deixar vocês dois em paz. A gente tem que conversar mais tarde.” A porta se fechou de novo. Jongin rolou em cima de Kyungsoo antes de finalmente abrir os olhos e se levantar, olhando por cima do ombro para a porta. Quando ele se virou, seu rosto estava a centímetros de distância do Kyungsoo. Ele não pareceu afetado.

"Era sua mãe?"

"Era sim."

“Ah. Haha.” Ele desmoronou com o rosto pressionado no ombro de Kyungsoo, e ele definitivamente estava meio duro. A respiração de Kyungsoo falhou.

"Jongin."

O outro garoto lentamente sentou-se, empurrando o peito de Kyungsoo, ainda sobre as pernas de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo olhou rapidamente para a óbvia protuberância em suas calças. “Mmm, desculpe. Normalmente, quando acordo com as pessoas, as circunstâncias são um pouco diferentes. Como tá seu braço?

"Eu não sinto ele."

Jongin levantou o braço entorpecido de Kyungsoo e começou a massagear suavemente para tentar fazer o sangue fluir. “A gente vai continuar lendo? Eu vou indo antes de jantar, mas ela disse uma hora, né?

"Sim, vamos continuar lendo."

"Beleza. Eu amo sua voz. Eu poderia ouvir você falar o dia todo.” Ele caiu graciosamente de volta no lado não-dormente de Kyungsoo na mesma posição de antes. Seus olhos se fecharam novamente.

"Eu não vou ler se você for dormir de novo."

Jongin fez um bico para ele. “Mas sua voz é tão reconfortante. Eu fico com soninho.” Ele se enrolou em si mesmo como um gato e se esticou, apertando sua protuberância meio dura na coxa de Kyungsoo. Ele se mexeu um pouco mais, de alguma forma conseguindo se chocar contra ele sem ser óbvio o suficiente para apontar, e quando Kyungsoo olhou para ele, ele foi recebido com um olhar malicioso e um sorriso auto-satisfeito. Kyungsoo tentou lembrar como era uma expressão facial normal.

"Vamos ler a parte em que você dormiu. Tenta ficar acordado pra não ter que ler isso de novo.”

"O que você vai me dar se eu ficar acordado?"

"Hum ... eu tenho restos de bolo de chocolate na geladeira."

"To cortando açúcar e carboidratos."

"Você vai tirar uma nota melhor no projeto."

"Me leva um café na segunda-feira de manhã?"

Kyungsoo provavelmente poderia fazer com que Baekhyun parasse na Starbucks com facilidade. "Ok, pode ser."

"Ok, vou ficar acordado. Obrigado, Soo.” Ele se inclinou para frente e deu um beijo no queixo de Kyungsoo, e então se acomodou e esperou ansiosamente que Kyungsoo continuasse, que sentiu um rubor agitado em suas bochechas.

Jongin voltou a fazer mil perguntas. “Por que ele fala sobre os olhos gigantes? Cinzas são só árvores? Por que parece que tudo está queimado? Nick conta para Daisy sobre a amante de Tom? Espere, então eles acabaram de comprar um cachorro? Você não tem que planejar um pouco isso? Vai ter comida? Como eles vão andar se nenhum deles ficar no apartamento o tempo todo?”

Kyungsoo pacientemente respondeu o que podia. A preocupação de Jongin com Daisy e com o pobre cachorro foi cativante. Ele se pegou acariciando o cabelo de Jongin quando o menino parecia preocupado com os personagens se comportando mal. Os fios loiros pareciam tão macios entre os dedos.

Eles não terminaram o capítulo, mas quando chegou a hora de ir Jongin deu nele um último pequeno aconchego e um beijo na bochecha antes de sair da cama.

"Te vejo segunda-feira, Soo. Não esquece do meu café.

"É café preto?"

"Não, gelado e com leite."

Kyungsoo ficou aliviado por não querer um crème brule latte com uma dose de baunilha e caramelo com chantilly extra ou algo ridículo assim. Ele se sentiu culpado por esperar isso de Jongin.

"Eu não acho que posso lembrar disso, Jongin, por favor, pede um mais simples."

Jongin riu, o que foi de tirar o fôlego, e deu a Kyungsoo um sorriso alegre. Seus olhos pareciam realmente fofos quando ele ria. Kyungsoo se pegou sorrindo de volta.

Ele viu Jongin até a porta e depois foi até a cozinha, onde sua mãe estava cortando legumes. "Venha aqui e pique as pimentas, por favor."

"Ok, mãe."

Ele fatiou em silêncio por alguns minutos e esperou.

"E aí?"

"E aí o que?" Ele olhou inocentemente e fingiu demência. Ela bufou.

“Vamos, Soo. Você não é tão chegado em contato físico.”

"Eu não sou, mas ele é. Não sei, não sabia bem o que fazer com minhas mãos.”

"Ele é fofo."

Kyungsoo sorriu para si mesmo quando se lembrou de como o menino tinha se aconchegado ao seu lado e ficou chateado por desrespeito aos filhotes na ficção. "Sim, ele é mesmo. Minha escola inteira é apaixonada por ele. Até os jogadores de basquete. Especialmente os jogadores de basquete.

"Você também?" Ela parou de cortar para observá-lo de perto.

"Tô sendo convertido, acho. Ele é muito gentil.”

Ela não pareceu satisfeita por algum motivo. Ele continuou fingindo inocência.

"O que?"

“O que você quer dizer com o que? Eu tenho certeza de que você é inteligente o suficiente para saber o que eu quero saber.”

Kyungsoo baixou a faca e apertou a mão sobre o coração dramaticamente. “Mas mãe, sou jovem e confuso. Por que você quer me forçar a me definir? Eu não estou pronto para estas perguntas.”

Ela colocou a cabeça no balcão entrando na atuação. "Tá bem, tá bem. Me desculpa. Você tá certo. Eu não vou me intrometer.”

"Eu sou gay."

"Finalmente!"

"Ele não é meu namorado."

"Ainda?"

"Nunca. Ele é muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho e ele é muito popular. Eu não acho que relacionamentos exclusivos sejam realmente a onda dele, especialmente não com caras como eu.”

"Ah." Ela parecia duvidar, mas continuou a cortar suas cenouras sem mais investigações. Kyungsoo sorriu. "Por favor, seja seguro e inteligente e usa camisinha."

Kyungsoo bateu a faca e caminhou de volta para seu quarto enquanto ela gargalhava atrás dele.


	2. Capítulo 1

Na segunda-feira Kyungsoo andava apreensivo pelo corredor carregando um café gelado com leite. No caminho para o prédio, ele lembrou que era possível que ele pudesse chegar na sala antes de Jongin, e que talvez Kris estivesse lá, o que era uma possibilidade tão aterrorizante que ele pensou em jogar o café fora. Mas uma promessa é uma promessa. Ele não queria ver Jongin fazendo beicinho ou de mau humor por causa dele.

Por sorte, Jongin já estava na aula. Kris também estava, mas estava tudo bem porque Jongin estava muito bonito em uma camiseta preta e calça jeans escura, contrastando lindamente com seu novo cabelo loiro, e quando Kyungsoo entrou ele olhou para cima com expectativa e então sorriu. Kyungsoo lutou para segurar um sorriso e falhou.

"Toma aqui o seu maldito café. Obrigado por não dormir enquanto eu tava lendo. Baekhyun me encheu muito o saco por fazer ele entrar na Starbucks.

Jongin riu e estendeu a mão para pegar o braço dele. Ele não fez mais nada. Só segurou o braço enquanto sorria para Kyungsoo.

"Muito obrigado! Espero que Baekhyun não tenha sido muito malvado.”

"Ele foi muito crítico no começo e aí ele pediu um Frappuccino de caramelo com gotas de chocolate e chantilly extra."

Jongin riu alto. Ele teve uma risada idiota realmente adorável que torceu os olhos em pequenas luas crescentes inclinadas. Kyungsoo teve o súbito desejo estranho de abraçá-lo, o que não era realmente um desejo que ele tinha sobre as pessoas. Mas ele sentia falta da sensação do corpo magro e sólido de Jongin contra o dele.

“Aww, você comprou café pra ele? Que adorável."

Kyungsoo olhou para o lado e foi recebido com o sorriso malicioso de Kris. Ele fez o seu melhor para canalizar um olhar que passasse muito desagrado. Kris passou de um olhar presunçoso para um pouco nervoso enquanto seus olhos se moviam entre Kyungsoo e Jongin. Kyugnsoo percebeu que Jongin estava olhando pra Kris de um jeito quase idêntico. Ele tomou um gole do café de Jongin e ergueu as sobrancelhas para Kris, que abriu a boca e depois não saiu nada.

Kyungsoo lembrou que ele não gostava de café. “Eca. Eu odeio café.” Ele colocou de volta na mesa com uma careta e Jongin explodiu em risadinhas.

"Por que você bebeu se você não gosta?"

"Não sei. Efeito dramático? Eu vou pra minha mesa.”

"Ok, até depois, Soo." Ele ainda estava rindo um pouco enquanto Kyungsoo caminhava para o seu lugar. Kris parecia muito aborrecido.

A história do café não acabou por aí. Jongin se sentou na frente dele no final da aula e inocentemente ofereceu o copo meio vazio para ele.

"Não, obrigado, Jongin."

"Ah, vai, só um golinho?"

"Jongin, eu odeio café."

Jongin agitou os olhos. Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos. Jongin fez beicinho. Kyungsoo cruzou os braços e se encostou no seu lugar. Jongin empurrou o café para a frente. Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça. Jongin afundou em seus braços e olhou para Kyungsoo com olhos tristes, implorando. Kyungsoo o encarou. Jongin baixou os olhos e soltou um suspiro. Ele parecia tão triste. Kyungsoo orou por força.

"Por favor, Soo?"

"Por quê? Eu já te disse que eu odeio café.

Jongin murmurou algo em seus braços, e Kyungsoo fez a palavra "divertido", mas isso foi tudo.

“Então Gatsby. Eu presumo que você não tenha lido mais, então a gente tem que começar a pensar em como vamos faz - Jongin, por quê??”

Jongin parou de gemer dramaticamente o tempo suficiente para fazer um beicinho para ele mais um pouco. Ele era tão fofo que Kyungsoo não aguentava. "Ai pelo amor de Deus, francamente, foda-se." Ele pegou o café e deu um grande gole. Foi nojento. Kyungsoo estremeceu e engasgou enquanto Jongin ressurgiu com um grande sorriso.

"Viu? Não é tão ruim."

"Eca. Por que você me obrigou a beber isso?”

"Eu queria ver o que eu teria que fazer para você beber."

"Você queria ver se eu ia ser manipulado?"

Jongin franziu a testa. “Bem, soa muito mal quando você fala assim. É só que a maioria das pessoas cede no beicinho.”

Kyungsoo soltou uma risada. "Se eu senti que tinha que fazer qualquer coisa desagradável que você quiser que eu fizesse pra ser seu amigo, sua amizade realmente não valeria a pena."

Jongin piscou para ele com os olhos arregalados e depois sorriu. "Então... sua resistência impressionante ao meu biquinho significa que..."

"Sei lá, eu acho que isso significa que eu não vou sacrificar minha dignidade para ser amado?"

"Mas você acha que vale a pena ser meu amigo?"

Ele estava semicerrando os olhos para Kyungsoo novamente. “Ué, você fez uma birra e me forçou a tomar café. O gosto nunca vai sair da minha boca. Ugh.” Ele jogou a cabeça para trás dramaticamente. "E no outro dia, lá em casa, você dormiu em mim e meu braço perdeu a sensação e eu fiquei todo formigando."

“Mas Soo,” Jongin choramingou, “Você me comprou uma bebida e nós dormimos juntos. Você foi a primeira pessoa a ver meu cabelo loiro. Isso não quer dizer nada para você?”

Kyungsoo riu e bagunçou o cabelo loiro e macio de Jongin, e então Jongin passou a mão por ele. Ele caiu perfeitamente de volta no lugar. "Sim, eu acho que sua amizade vale a pena, o que quer que isso signifique."

"Mesmo se eu fizer drama e fazer você fazer coisas que você não gosta?"

“Tipo... você pode tentar. Só tô dizendo que se você decidir que não gosta de mim porque não funciona, eu não vou chorar por isso.”

"Eu gosto que não funcione." Ele se inclinou para frente como se estivesse prestes a contar um segredo. “Funciona muito bem no Kris. Ele faz qualquer coisa quando eu faço beicinho. Ele é muito burro.”

Isso deixou Kyungsoo muito mais feliz do que deveria.

 

 

 

“Hum. Olá Jongdae.”

Jongdae levantou os olhos do chão de Baekhyun com um sorriso de gato e depois voltou para o dever de casa. Kyungsoo olhou para Baekhyun muito confuso.

"O que? Você disse que precisávamos de mais amigos.”

"É por isso que eu tô aqui?" Jongdae se sentou com suas sobrancelhas engraçadas inclinadas, o que o fez parecer dez vezes mais preocupado. "Para preencher sua cota de amizades?"

“Kyungsoo abriu uma vaga nesse grupo de amigos e você foi selecionado para preenchê-lo. Você deveria estar honrado!

Jongdae deu de ombros e voltou para o dever de casa. "Justo. Eu preciso preencher minha cota de amizades também.”

“Ah, olha só, nós três somos tenores. A gente podia ser os três tenores. Eu sou o Pavarotti.” Baekhyun devia estar planejando isso desde que ele convidou Jongdae.

“Eu sou o Placido Domingo. Eu sempre gostei do nome dele ”, disse Jongdae sem pestanejar.

Droga! Kyungsoo não sabia o nome do outro. "Eu não vou brincar disso até que nós três tenhamos carreiras no Met Opera."

Baekhyun sorriu. "Ele não se lembra do nome do terceiro tenor."

"Qual é o nome dele, Baekhyun?"

"Er..."

“Cala a boca. Além disso, se você só gostava de mim pela minha voz de locutor de rádio, por que você recrutou outro tenor? ”

“Jongdae é um cantor fantástico, mas a voz falada dele é perfeitamente normal. Ao contrário de você, ele não parece um operador de linha de sexo.”

"Você tá é com inveja. Olha isso."

Ele abriu suas fotos em seu celular enquanto subia na cama e se jogava ao lado de Baekhyun. O telefone pousou no peito de Baekhyun. Baekhyun pegou.

“A tela tá apagada. Você deve ter bloqueado enquanto tava fazendo drama.”

“Porra de ce-” Kyungsoo se sentou de volta e desbloqueou seu telefone, e então desabou novamente.

“Eita porra.” Baekhyun olhou para a foto que Kyungsoo tinha tirado enquanto Jongin dormia sobre ele e seus olhos ficaram bem abertos.

“Foi tão estranho, Baekhyun. Eu não sabia o que fazer.”

"Ele tava dormindo?"

"Sim. Eu apaguei também e aí minha mãe entrou e ela pensou que a gente era namorado por quase uma hora. Ele tava meio duro quando acordou, mas não saiu de cima de mim.”

"Eita, o que?" Jongdae se levantou do chão e veio olhar. Baekhyun mostrou a foto imediatamente, como se Jongdae não tivesse aparecido naquele dia e Kyungsoo tivesse falado mais de dez palavras para ele do lado de fora do coral em sua vida. “Esse é o… Kim Jongin? Você conhece ele?"

"Ele é meu parceiro na aula de Literatura. Ele é sedutor.”

"Ele é bem piranha, né?"

"Não, ele é muito fofo", disse Kyungsoo, ao mesmo tempo em que Baekhyun disse "Sim", então Kyungsoo olhou para ele com cara feia enquanto Baekhyun olhava com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

“Eu acho que Kyungsoo está caindo na armadilha de Kim Jongin. Não deixe ele te seduzir. Você é um nerd de coral, ele nunca vai gostar de você.”

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos e Jongdae pareceu preocupado novamente. "Eu não gosto dele assim. Ele é o único que flerta, mas tenho certeza que ele flerta com todo mundo. Eu simplesmente não me importo de ser amigo dele, porque ele é realmente muito gentil. E Kris faz o que ele diz, e Jongin acha isso tão hilário quanto eu.”

“Normalmente eu também acharia bem engraçado. Mas se ele também transar com Kris, isso acaba contradizendo tudo. Ele é burro e superficial e essas são duas coisas que eu não gosto nas pessoas, sem ofensa, Jongdae. ”

Jongdae balbuciou e bateu nele com um travesseiro.

"Mas ele não é."

"O Kyungsoo tem um crush!"

"Não tenho não. Mas falando em crushs, talvez você esteja com inveja, porque eu tô ganhando carinhos de caras altos e gostosos, e você não. Hmm? Talvez você esteja com ciúmes de que Jongin se aconchegue e ouça minha voz de operador de linha de sexo leno O Grande Gatsby e você não.

"Você está lendo O Grande Gatsby?" Jongdae riu.

Kyungsoo jogou um braço sobre Baekhyun para mantê-lo parado, e então aproximou os lábios ao lado de sua orelha e começou com sua voz mais sensual: “Era uma vez um jogador de basquete idiota e enigmático com orelhas grandes que moravam em West Egg. que estava apaixonado por um tenebroso e barulhento tenor barulhento com mãos femininas que morava em East Egg. ”

Baekhyun se debateu e gritou em protesto, derrubando os óculos de Kyungsoo, e Jongdae pulou para ajudar Kyungsoo a segurá-lo. "Um dia, o tenor idiota foi a uma das festas estupidamente extravagantes do jogador de basquete idiota, e o jogador de basquete idiota levou o tenor idiota até seu quarto dizendo 'você quer jogar Far Cry?'"

Baekhyun deu uma gargalhada nervosa para complementar seus guinchos frenéticos. “Do Kyungsoo como ousa usar essa voz contra mim! Você sabe que é minha fraqueza!”

“- e o burro jogador de basquete disse 'só na brotheragem', e então ele enfiou seu pau gigante no traseiro do tenor idiota e o fodeu com força até que ele gritou e gozou em cima das muitas camisas coloridas do jogador de basquete idiota que eles jogaram ao redor do quarto sem nenhum motivo aparente apenas alguns minutos antes.”

"Eu acho que tem muitas referências aqui que não estou entendendo", disse Jongdae, enquanto Baekhyun chorava e ofegava. "Eu não sei se eles são de um livro ou de piadas internas ou da vida real..."

Kyungsoo estava sem enredo, então ele começou a gemer graficamente no ouvido de Baekhyun, que gritava como se Kyungsoo o esfaqueasse. Jongdae se aproximou do outro lado de Baekhyun e começou a cantar jazz no seu outro ouvido. Eventualmente Kyungsoo teve que parar porque ele estava rindo muito. Jongdae foi oficialmente uma boa adição ao grupo.

 

 

Jongdae era tão ruim em disfarçar quando roubava comida quanto Baekhyun. Kyungsoo suspirou enquanto observava mais quatro batatas fritas desaparecerem de seu prato rapidamente. Mas ele não precisava de gordura extra e carboidratos de qualquer maneira.

“Olhe pra mesa da galera popular.” Baekhyun acenou com a cabeça para o lado do refeitório onde pessoas como Kris e Jongin e Chanyeol e as líderes de torcida geralmente sentavam. Eles estavam todos amontoados em torno da mesma mesa, parecendo muito animados. Kyungsoo podia distinguir o cabelo loiro de Jongin entre a multidão, e quando ele teve um vislumbre do rosto do garoto, ele podia ver seus olhos estavam enrugados de animação.

"O que será que eles tão tramando?"

"Coisa boa não pode ser."

Jongdae cantarolou de acordo e roubou outra batata frita de Kyungsoo.

"Da próxima vez que minha mãe perguntar por que eu tô tão magro, eu vou dizer que os bullies da escola sempre roubam meu almoço."

"E desde quando você é magro?" Disse Baekhyun, que amava ser um cuzão.

“Ah é, tá certo, desculpa. Você é o magro. Eu sou o que tem músculos reais no meu corpo.”

"Você tem ombros magros."

"Você tem uma voz irritante."

"Por que eu tô sentado com vocês mesmo?"

Kyungsoo suspirou. “Desculpa, Jongdae. Eu juro que nós gostamos um do outro. Nossa amizade só é muito antagônica.” Como oferta de paz ele jogou algumas batatas fritas no prato de Baekhyun, que sorriu só um pouquinho antes de comê-las. Com o fim da tensão, Kyungsoo olhou de volta para a mesa. Ele não podia mais ver Jongin.

"Procurando por mim?"

“PUTA QUe pariu.” Kyungsoo se virou para encontrar Jongin sentado no assento anteriormente vazio ao lado dele com um sorriso largo em seu rosto perfeito. Ele se aproximou e apoiou um braço na parte de trás da cadeira de Kyungsoo e o outro na mesa. Kyungsoo estava um pouco preocupado que ele fosse rastejar para o seu colo de novo.

"Olá, Baekhyun!" Ele cumprimentou calorosamente, e Baekhyun parou de boquiaberto para acenar. "Soo, o que você acha de estar no carro alegórico do desfile de Homecoming da nossa série este ano?"

Ah! Pergunta fácil. "Não." O carro alegórico sempre foi organizado pelas líderes de torcida de cada série. Apenas a elite social da escola chegou a estar nele.

Jongin fez beicinho imediatamente. "Ouve a minha proposta primeiro!"

“Você me fez uma pergunta de sim ou não! Eu respondi com sim ou não!

"Você vai ouvir a minha proposta ou não?"

"Tá bom, mas não fica esperançoso."

“O tema da nossa turma é mitologia grega, certo? Mais especificamente, os deuses do Olimpo, como se nossos atletas fossem deuses ou qualquer coisa do tipo... Você entendeu. Eu vou ser Apolo. Vai ser muito divertido! Vamos vestir togas e beber vinho falso e andar por aí com o carro alegórico. ”

"E vocês querem que eu seja uma cabra ou uma árvore ou algo assim?"

"Não. Você poderia ser Dionísio!

Deus do vinho, festivais e loucuras, também conhecido como deus de quem fica louco e vai a festas selvagens e fazer todo o tipo de merda estúpida. Isso soou como uma humilhação direta. Jongin parecia muito animado.

"Por quê?"

"Você meio que faz o perfil dele, por algum motivo."

Kyungsoo tinha medo disso. "Eu pareço um cuzão bêbado gordo?"

Jongdae e Baekhyun começaram a rir, e Jongin suspirou como se soubesse que teria que explicar tudo. "A gente quer que todo mundo seja realmente atraente, porque somos deuses e tudo, mas Dionísio é provavelmente tem um tipo de beleza menos convencional".

Menos convencional era jeito de se dizer. Baekhyun deu uma risadinha. "Eu acho que são os lábios." Os olhos de Jongin imediatamente caíram nos lábios de Kyungsoo. “E as bochechas e olhos grandes. E você é baixo. Eu acho que Dionísio é mais nanico que o resto dos deuses.”

Os olhos de Jongin ainda estavam nos lábios de Kyungsoo, que desviou o olhar para ver Jongdae olhando para Jongin com os olhos arregalados, como se ele fosse uma estrela.

"Jongin, eu realmente não acho que é uma boa ideia."

Jongin fez cara feia. “Ai, foda-se. Eu falei pra eles antes que eu queria que o Homecoming representasse mais da turma, e alguns deles concordaram comigo, então tô avançando com esse plano. Todo mundo sempre acaba fazendo o que eu digo mesmo. Por favor, Kyungsoo. Eu sei que você disse que não vai fazer as coisas quando eu fizer beicinho, mas eu realmente quero que você faça parte disso comigo.”

Kyungsoo realmente considerou a possibilidade. Se ele topasse, as animadoras de torcida vestiriam todos os outros para se parecerem como deuses de verdade, e ele provavelmente acabaria parecendo um idiota bêbado e gordo. Não seria nada além de desconfortável e humilhante. Ele tinha certeza de que havia alguém na classe que era menos desajeitado e mais disposto a passar vergonha. Ele queria ajudar Jongin, mas ele realmente não queria estar no desfile de Homecoming.

E então Chanyeol apareceu.

"Oi pessoal!” Ele deu um sorriso gengival gigantesco e acenou. “Quando você começou a andar com esses perdedores, Jongdae?

“Ontem.” Jongdae estava olhando entre Baekhyun e Chanyeol com um sorriso malicioso, a realização crescendo em seu rosto. Ele provavelmente estava se lembrando de parte do conto erótico de jogadores de basquete idiotas com orelhas grandes e tenores barulhentos com as mãos femininas de Kyungsoo. Chanyeol não notou a epifania de Jongdae.

“Ei Baekhyun, nosso tema no desfile de Homecoming é deuses gregos. Eu sou Poseidon. Precisamos de um Hermes e eu pensei em você. Você vai estar no carro alegórico, vai se vestir para o jogo, e então todos os participantes do desfile vão pra uma after party na casa de Jihyo. Vai ter toneladas de álcool.

Baekhyun piscou para Chanyeol e então olhou para Kyungsoo com um apelo muito claro em seus olhos. "Sim, absolutamente, Kyungsoo vai participar também."

Ele poderia dizer não a Jongin, mas Kyungsoo não estava prestes a deixar Baekhyun na mão.

"Sim. Eu estou ... Eu também."

"Top! Eu vou dizer a eles que temos mais dois deuses.”

"Tem certeza de que Baekhyun não ficaria melhor como cupido?" Jongdae perguntou: "Eu acho que ele ficaria ótimo vestindo apenas a cueca e acenando em torno de um pequeno laço de ouro." Baekhyun casualmente despejou o resto de seu leite sobre as batatas fritas de Jongdae. Chanyeol gargalhou e pediu desculpas a Jongdae por ter rido e depois saiu.

“Obrigado, Soo. Você é realmente um bom amigo", disse Jongin, mas Kyungsoo viu um certo brilho em seus olhos que fez Kyungsoo pensar que ele não queria dizer que Kyungsoo estava sendo realmente um bom amigo para ele especificamente. O olhar de Jongin cintilou para Baekhyun e depois para as costas de Chanyeol. "Te vejo na aula amanhã."

"Até."

Jongin se levantou e voltou graciosamente para sua própria mesa, deixando Baekhyun e Kyungsoo ansiosos, e Jongdae muito entretido.

 

 

Kris e seu parceiro seguiram Jongin até o fundo da sala na tarde de quarta-feira. Jongin não parecia muito afetado por isso, apenas revirou os olhos quando Kris sentou em sua mesa e se inclinou sobre Jongin protetoramente enquanto ele olhava para Kyungsoo. Foi bom que ele considerasse Kyungsoo uma ameaça, mas ainda assim era enervante. Kyungsoo fez o seu melhor para ignorá-lo.

Ele e Jongin realmente trabalharam em seu projeto por um tempo. Eles compilaram uma lista com pontos importantes nos capítulos um e dois, e coisas que eles queriam observar em capítulos futuros. Kyungsoo não precisou guiá-lo por tudo. Ele ficou surpreso com o quão bem Jongin lembrou os capítulos pelos quais ele pode ou não ter dormido.

Então Kris começou a massagear os ombros de Jongin, e qualquer resquício de foco voou pela janela. Jongin se recostou nas grandes mãos de Kris enquanto seus olhos se fechavam. Kris parecia fazer massagens realmente boas. Kyungsoo desejou ter alguém para lhe dar uma massagem. Talvez Jongdae fizesse isso.

Ele olhou para Kris e encontrou o jogador de basquete sorrindo para ele como se tivesse deixado Kyungsoo com inveja ou algo assim. Ele era realmente burro. Kyungsoo sorriu agradavelmente de volta, o que Kris pareceu achar muito confuso e um pouco desanimado. Pobre rapaz.

"Então, Kyungsoo, você vai estar no desfile de Homecoming?"

Kyungsoo olhou para o lado para ver a parceira de projeto de Kris, uma garota bonita e amigável que estava usando um rabo de cavalo. "Sim, eu fui obrigado a participar."

Jongin ressurgiu para se juntar à conversa. "Ele vai ser Dionísio."

Ela examinou Kyungsoo com atenção. “Sim, combina por algum motivo... Quem vão ser os outros deuses? Eu já conheço todas as deusas.

"Bem, Kris vai ser Zeus", porra, claro que ele vai, "eu sou Apolo, Sehun é Hades, Zitao é Ares, Junmyeon é Hefesto, Chanyeol é Poseidon e Baekhyun é Hermes".

Ela assentiu. “Eu não conheço o Baekhyun, mas todos parecem boas escolhas. Menos o Zitao e o Junmyeon. Por falar nisso, o Sehun é gay? Eu ia tentar transar com ele, mas depois percebi que não sabia. Aí imaginei que você deva saber. Você não tava transando com ele no começo do ano?”

Jongin bufou. “Você diz isso como se eu tivesse parado de foder com ele.” Kyungsoo ergueu as sobrancelhas para Kris, que estava parecendo cada vez mais azedo. "Ele não é hétero, mas eu não acho que ele é gay também. Corre pro abraço."

"Com quantos dos deuses do desfile você fodeu?"

“Só Sehun, Junmyeon e Kris. Todos, menos eu e Sehun, somos hétero, tenho certeza.” Ele deu a Kyungsoo um sorriso travesso como se ele definitivamente não tivesse certeza sobre Hermes ou Dionísio.

"Você não transou com o Chanyeol então?" Kyungsoo provavelmente não deveria ter perguntado, mas ele sentiu que tinha que ter certeza. O sorriso de Jongin cresceu quando ele balançou a cabeça.

"Por que você quer saber tanto sobre o Chanyeol?" Kris desdenhou. Sim, Kyungsoo deveria ter mantido a boca fechada.

Ele encolheu os ombros. “Ele é a única outra pessoa no desfile que eu conheço além de Baekhyun. Eu só fiquei curioso."

"Tipo, eu não sei porque você estaria curioso se não estivesse interessado."

Com todo o devido respeito a Baekhyun, o pensamento de estar interessado em Chanyeol era levemente repulsivo. "Você tá tentando me fazer dizer que não sou hetero? Eu não te julgaria por isso, Kris.”

O sino tocou, graças a Deus, quando Kris tirou as mãos cautelosamente dos ombros de Jongin, que abafou o riso por trás de sua mão.

"Você sabe que eu poderia te virar do avesso, né?"

Jongin se virou em seu assento para, presumivelmente, dar a Kris um olhar maldoso. Kyungsoo apenas bufou novamente. “Sim, Kris. O que quer que te ajude a dormir à noite.” Se o idiota pensasse que poderia convencer o mundo de que estava certo, ameaçando todos que o chamavam de gay, então ele teria uma surpresa desagradável.

Jongin deslizou para frente em seu assento entre as pernas de Kris. "Tipo, se você realmente não quer que as pessoas pensem que você é gay, então talvez você não devesse dormir com homens." A parceira de Kris assistiu muito de perto com um rubor subindo em suas bochechas.

"Você não conta", disse Kris, inclinando-se mais perto do rosto de Jongin e colocando uma mão gigante na parte de trás do seu pescoço. Por algum motivo, Jongin não pareceu se importar com esse comentário.

"E ainda assim, eu tenho um pau." Ele se inclinou e roçou os lábios de Kris com os seus, e Kris beijou de volta fortemente. Seus olhos miraram no rosto de Kyungsoo como um desafio. Era realmente estranho que Kris estivesse olhando para ele enquanto beijava outra pessoa. Kyungsoo fez questão de deixar Kris saber o quão estranho isso era usando suas expressões faciais.

 

 

Na aula de sexta-feira, Kris foi ainda mais insuportável. Ele se sentou na mesa de Jongin e se aconchegou por trás enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido. Jongin riu e brincou com o cabelo de Kris. Kyungsoo não gostou disso. Ele iniciou uma conversa com a parceira abandonada de Kris, e eles conversaram sobre receitas de cozinha.

Kris mal deixou Jongin se despedir de Kyungsoo antes de afastá-lo com um braço em volta dos ombros. Kyungsoo e a garota, cujo nome era Nayeon, trocaram receitas de bolo de café e seguiram seus caminhos.

Jongin reapareceu no almoço deslizando para o assento ao lado de Kyungsoo, com a bandeja na mão, e surpreendeu a porra de Jongdae.

“Posso sentar com vocês? Estou fugindo de Kris.

Baekhyun se virou e deu uma olhada na mesa do refeitório, como se ele não pudesse entender por que Chanyeol não veio se sentar com eles também.

"Sim, ele estava enrolando como um polvo em você na aula hoje, qual que é o rolê?"

“Eu trepei com ele de novo. E eu provavelmente não devia, porque agora ele não vai me deixar em paz. Eu não sei porque ele acha que dormir comigo duas vezes é motivo para se achar. Eu dormi com Sehun e Luhan e Junmyeon muito mais vezes. Porra, eu dormi com a Jihyo e a Chaeyoung e, tipo, metade do time de líderes de torcida mais do que eu dormi com ele.”

A inveja melancólica no rosto de Jongdae era dolorosamente perceptível. Baekhyun estava emocionalmente em algum lugar entre chocado e impressionado. "Então, por que você está dormindo com Kris para começar?"

Jongin encolheu os ombros. "Ele é gostoso. Ele flerta bem. E ele é bom com os dedos. Ele tem um pau muito grande. Eita porra, ele tá vindo."

Kyungsoo ficou mais do que surpreso quando Baekhyun e Jongdae se manifestaram quando Kris puxou um assento ao lado de Jongin.

"Não, não, você não tem permissão para se sentar com a gente."

“Vaza! Cai fora!"

“Nenhum idiota permitido! Esta é uma zona livre de cuzões.”

Kris parecia muito surpreso pra entender o que tava acontecendo. "O que?"

“Lembra daquela vez que você foi um idiota total com a Luna? Você está na lista negra do coral inteiro. Nós te odiamos, sai fora. Isso é o que você ganha por mexer com sopranos inocentes. Nós não seremos vistos com você.”

"Então saiam vocês", Kris latiu defensivamente.

"A gente tava aqui primeiro!"

Kyungsoo estremeceu e teve flashbacks do ensino fundamental porque só lá argumentos como "nós estivemos aqui primeiro" funcionavam. Jongin riu da aflição de Kyungsoo.

Mas aparentemente funcionava para Kris.

“Tanto faz, não é como se eu quisesse sentar aqui de qualquer maneira. Eu só quero pegar Jongin.” Ele se virou para Jongin.

"Vem, mozão, vamos embora."

"Desculpa, Krissy, mas eu vou sentar com Kyungsoo hoje pra planejar o que vamos fazer no projeto no sábado. Você vai ter que comer sem mim.” Ele parecia apropriadamente culpado.

"Talvez eu volte para a nossa mesa mais tarde."

“Mas aí todos os assentos vão estar ocupados.”

"É só eu sentar no seu colo." Ele piscou. Kris pareceu ligeiramente satisfeito e levantou-se para sair.

Ele deu um passo e depois parou. “Espera, você disse que vai estudar com o Kyungsoo no sábado? A festa de aniversário de Jihyo é no sábado. Você não pode perder.”

Jongin fez beicinho de forma convincente. “Se Kyungsoo e eu fizermos coisas o suficiente, eu vou, mas talvez eu não consiga. Eu vou comprar algo realmente caro se eu não conseguir ir. ”

Kris parecia preferir que Jongin comprasse algo realmente caro para ele, se ele não  fosse, ou melhor, ou talvez algo muito legal em uma cama, mas ele assentiu mesmo assim e voltou para o final do refeitório. Os tenores suspiraram de alívio.

"Se ele ficasse aqui por mais tempo, a gente ia ter que recorrer a medidas drásticas."

Jongdae concordou. “E se as sopranos tivessem visto?” Ele olhou ansiosamente para uma mesa de sopranos fofas, e então se voltou para olhar para frente, parecendo ligeiramente corado. Uma das sopranos deve ter visto.

“Então, no sábado, posso aparecer no mesmo horário? Não consigo ir mais cedo porque acordo tarde aos sábados e  não quero dormir de novo em você. Acho que precisamos ler mais de dois capítulos dessa vez, então talvez eu tenha que ficar por mais tempo, mas em vez de trazer o almoço desta vez, vou pagar por comida, pizza ou algo assim. ”

Jongin provavelmente estava certo sobre precisar ler mais dessa vez. "Não se preocupa com o jantar, eu vou dizer pra  minha mãe que você vai ficar mais tempo e ela vai fazer o suficiente para outra pessoa."

"Mesmo? Eu não quero incomodar.”

"Ele faz isso para mim o tempo todo", Baekhyun apareceu. “A comida da Sra. Do e do Kyungsoo é realmente incrível, eu sempre aproveito a oportunidade para comer a comida deles.”

Jongin parecia animado. "Você cozinha?"

"Sim, eu ajudo muito minha mãe, então eu peguei algumas coisas."

"Eita, se você vai cozinhar para mim, não posso simplesmente dizer não. Eu vou trazer o almoço de novo. Talvez Panera desta vez. Você já comeu Panera?

"Não."

“Imaginei.” Ele roubou algumas batatas fritas do prato de Kyungsoo e as mastigou, antes de olhar e falar com Jongdae pela primeira vez. "Você é o Kim Jongdae, né?"

Jongdae ficou muito chocado ao ser abordado. "Sou eu mesmo."

"Você acha que a Wheein é fofa?"

“Hum. S-sim, ela é muito fofa.” Ele olhou de volta para a mesa das sopranos onde Wheein estava. "Por que você tá me perguntando isso? Você não vai contar pra ela né?

"Não, claro que não! Que tipo de pessoa repugnante e terrível você pensa que eu sou?

"Eu não acho isso." Jongdae disse um pouco rápido demais. Jongin riu.

"Você é fofo também. Igual a Wheein.”

Jongdae olhou para Wheein pelo resto do almoço. Jongin parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele nunca foi sentar no colo de Kris.

 

 

A Panera conseguiu usar quantidades excessivas de abacate mais efetivamente do que Chipotle, e Kyungsoo a considerou melhor. Jongin ainda estava em cima do muro, usando o tamanho da amostra limitada de Kyungsoo como seu argumento mais convincente, mas ele já tinha comido seu próprio sanduíche no momento em que chegou à casa de Kyungsoo, então Kyungsoo não poderia adicionar aquele à sua lista de Panera que ele já experimentou.

Enquanto Kyungsoo comeu seu próprio sanduíche, encostado na cabeceira de sua cama, Jongin caiu de costas sobre as pernas de Kyungsoo e começou a comer a maçã que tinha vindo com sua refeição. O jeito que ele estava com os ombros apoiados em uma das pernas de Kyungsoo significava que a cabeça dele se inclinava contra os cobertores, e sua coluna arqueava até os quadris do outro lado de Kyungsoo. O cabelo loiro e macio de Jongin fazia cócegas no lado de fora do joelho de Kyungsoo. Seus lábios macios se moldaram ao redor da pele vermelha da maçã, e o suco escorreu pela lateral do rosto antes que ele pudesse pará-lo, mesmo que ele enfie a língua rosa brilhante para fora para tentar lambê-lo antes que ele se distancie.

Kyungsoo jogou a pilha inteira de guardanapos em seu rosto. Jongin gritou de surpresa e gargalhou, e então se limpou obedientemente, sorrindo maliciosamente para Kyungsoo, que fez o seu melhor para não parecer muito afetado.

"Então, o que que rola com o Chanyeol e o Baekhyun?"

"Eu não sei, Jongin, por que você não me conta?"

Jongin bateu de leve na perna dele. "Não se faz de idiota comigo, Soo."

“Se houvesse alguma coisa com o Chanyeol e o Baekhyun, não seria certo eu contar. Talvez se você perguntasse ao Baekhyun. Mas não pergunte ao Chanyeol.”

"Ele negaria, né?"

"Sim."

Jongin deu outra mordida em sua maçã e franziu a testa. “É por isso que você e Baekhyun estavam olhando para nós aquela vez? O dia em que fomos colocados juntos no projeto. Você disse que não foi pelo motivo que eu pensei que fosse.”

Kyungsoo se esforçou para lembrar de algo que aconteceu a tanto tempo. Ele se lembrou vagamente de Jongin se aconchegando no colo de Chanyeol no refeitório, e Baekhyun ficando puto com isso.

“Sim, foi por isso. Estou realmente surpreso que você se lembre disso tudo.”

Jongin desviou o olhar, mas Kyungsoo pensou ter visto um pouco de rubor nas bochechas. "Eu tenho uma boa memória", ele murmurou em sua maçã.

"Eu sei. Você se lembrou muito dos capítulos de Gatsby também, embora tenha dormido em parte deles.”

“É como eu passo todas as minhas aulas e faço muitos amigos. Eu me lembro de fatos e nomes muito bem. As pessoas tendem a gostar de você, se você se lembra do nome delas.”

Kyungsoo sorriu, pensou em algo legal para dizer, alguma coisa sobre a existência de muitas razões pelas quais as pessoas gostavam de Jongin. Mas ele não disse nada. Kyungsoo não se parecia o suficiente com Kris para começar a sentir afeto por Jongin.

Eles sentaram em um silêncio que provavelmente era apenas estranho para Kyungsoo, até que Jongin fez uma careta e rolou seu ombro contra o joelho de Kyungsoo.

“Droga, minhas costas tão doendo. Eu daria tudo por uma das massagens do Kris agora. Eu juro que elas são muito melhores que o sexo. Vamos ser sinceros, eu provavelmente vou foder com ele de novo, e metade do motivo é para ganhar mais massagens. Eu também vou falar com ele e dizer a ele para ser menos intrometido. Se eu fizer beicinho, ele vai parar.”

Kyungsoo ignorou as escolhas questionáveis da vida sexual de Jongin. "Por que suas costas tão doendo?"

"Eu dei pra um cara que se chama Johnny ontem a noite."

“O garoto da banda?”

"Sim. Eu acho que ele toca trompete, mas eu não sei. Ele parecia um trompetista. Lábios fortes. De qualquer forma, nós passamos muito tempo em um monte de posições diferentes, algumas que,” ele fez um nó no joelho de Kyungsoo, o que foi meio estranho ”não foram gentis com as minhas costas. Mas na hora foi ótimo. Fiquei impressionado."

"Eu me ofereceria pra te dar uma massagem, mas eu realmente não consigo. Sempre que fazemos massagem nos corais, as pessoas à minha frente ficam muito desapontadas ”.

“Bem, esta é a oportunidade perfeita para praticar. Eu vou ler enquanto você me dá uma massagem.”

Kyungsoo realmente não gostou da ideia, mas Jongin insistiu, e Kyungsoo se viu sentado atrás de Jongin com as mãos colocadas em seus ombros. Jongin era mais musculoso do que ele.

"Já começou?"

"Você tá sentindo as minhas mãos se mexendo?"

"Não, mas você disse que é horrível massagens."

Kyungsoo franziu a testa e começou a esfregar conscientemente os dedos sobre a camiseta macia de Jongin.

"Porra, você não tava brincando. Pressiona, Soo.”

Ele pressionou. "Não, assim não! Você já recebeu uma massagem alguma vez?

"Sim?"

“Ué, então você deveria saber o que fazer. Tipo assim. Empurra com as pontas dos dedos.” Ele estendeu a mão e afundou os dedos nas coxas de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo estremeceu e tentou imitar.

"Isso, bem melhor, agora mexe os dedos por aí."

Uns bons quinze minutos, muita instrução latente, e nenhuma palavra d’O Grande Gatsby mais tarde, Kyungsoo sentiu que seus dedos iam cair.

“Jongin, por favor, vamos parar com isso. Eu também tenho nós e eles estão ficando piores ”.

“Mas Soo, você está melhorando! Você até sabe o que são nós agora.”

"Mas eu tô com dor. Você não tá lendo.”

"Tá bom, tá bom. Eu prefiro ouvir você lendo de qualquer maneira. Troca de lugar. Mas isso não acabou, Soo. Eu vou te transformar em um mestre massagista um dia.”

Kyungsoo terminou o capítulo dois com Jongin cavando seus dedos nas costas de Kyungsoo, o que resultou em apenas pequenos lapsos de concentração. Jongin ainda fazia perguntas sobre o texto, o que era bom porque senão Kyungsoo realmente não saberia se ele estava escutando.

Ele estavacomeçando o capítulo três, quando Jongin encontrou os nós entre as omoplatas.

"Ah!" Ele colocou o livro no chão. "Aí, bem aí."

“Você tem uns nós realmente horríveis aqui, Soo. Como você conseguiu?

“Segurando uns cartazes no coral. Ah! Meu Deus."

Jongin enfiou os nós dos dedos nos nós. Doeu como o inferno.

“Deita de barriga pra baixo pra ficar mais fácil.” Ele empurrou Kyungsoo para baixo em seu estômago e, em seguida, se ajoelhou sobre ele e foi trabalhar em suas costas.

"Porra, Jongin, seja gentil."

"Desculpa. Mas como eu vou tirar os nós?

"Eu não sei, só foda-se, ai cara, cara fica frio, puta que pariu."

Jongin riu e parou de abusar de um dos piores nós com o polegar. Kyungsoo suspirou de alívio e abriu o livro de volta para suas longas descrições de festas extravagantes de Gatsby e estilo de vida descontroladamente social.

"Eu aposto que a festa desta noite vai ser assim." Jongin disse quando Kyungsoo fez uma pausa para estremecer de dor. “Jihyo pega pesado, e é o décimo oitavo aniversário dela. Quando fez dezesseis anos ela pintou a piscina de rosa e cobriu a casa de rosas. Todo mundo ficou bêbado com champanhe. O namorado dela na época disse a ela que, no aniversário dela, ele faria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse durante o sexo por uma semana. Ele pensou que ela era bem quietinha e ele não teria que trabalhar muito. Ele acabou transando com ela na boia de piscina em forma de flamingo que eu dei de presente pra ela no meio da piscina rosa.”

“Isso parece desconfortável. Você consegue imaginar o barulho?

Jongin riu. “Ele disse que era horrível. Então ela queria fazer um ménage comigo, mas ele era muito ciumento, e só faria se eu ficasse com minhas mãos amarradas nas costas o tempo todo. Foi muito divertido. Eu acho que eles fizeram outras coisas também, mas eles não me contaram.”

"O que você acha que ela vai fazer dessa vez?"

"Eu acho que o tema é 'rave à beira da piscina', e as pessoas vão ficar bêbadas e nadar, mas eu não vou entrar nessa água nem se você me pagar."

Kyungsoo estremeceu. "Tá tudo bem se você quiser ir, ok? Tenho certeza de que a gente consegue ler mais do que o suficiente até a hora. ”

"Eu vou se você for comigo."

"Não, obrigado."

"Soo!" Ele desabou nas costas de Kyungsoo. "Vai ser divertido! Você vai conhecer meus amigos! Conheci os seus e a gente pode beber e dançar!

"Eu não faço nenhuma dessas coisas, na verdade."

Jongin enterrou o rosto no ombro de Kyungsoo e choramingou, e Kyungsoo pegou o livro de volta e continuou lendo. Jongin continuou chateado no ombro de Kyungsoo enquanto ele lia, apenas aparecendo para fazer comentários como "Nick foi convidado porque conhece Daisy?" E "suave, Nick, suave" quando Nick era desajeitado.

“Jongin, eu posso me mexer? Isso é meio desconfortável.”

Jongin rolou para o lado e puxou Kyungsoo com ele, e Kyungsoo se pegou pressionado contra a frente de Jongin por um braço pendurado em seu peito. A respiração de Jongin soprou contra a parte de trás do seu pescoço, e sua bunda aninhada nos quadris de Jongin. Ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Ali estava ele novamente sem nenhuma ideia do que estava fazendo.

"Continue lendo?"

Er… Kyungsoo se estabilizou depois de um minuto e continuou lendo. O calor em suas bochechas não mostrava nenhum sinal de ir embora. Ele se perdeu várias vezes antes de desistir e largar o livro.

"Jongin ..."

Jongin riu e apertou mais forte. "Algo errado?"

"Eu realmente não sou acostumado a ficar de conchinha."

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. "Tô te incomodando?" Ele deu um beijo lento na parte de trás do pescoço de Kyungsoo com os lábios fartos com um leve indício de umidade. Kyungsoo sentiu sua respiração presa em sua garganta, e a boca macia de Jongin se esticou em um sorriso contra sua pele.

Kyungsoo se contorceu. “Porra, Jongin. Como se a conchinha não fosse estranha o suficiente.” Seu coração bateu em sua garganta quando Jongin riu e agarrou-o mais forte.

"Eu sou muito carente, Soo. Você vai ter que se acostumar com isso.”

"Socorro. Tudo bem.” Não era como se ele odiasse exatamente.

"Melhora se você for a concha maior?"

"Não!" Deixando Jongin acariciá-lo foi difícil o suficiente. Seria ainda mais difícil ser aquele que faz o carinho.

"Mas Soo, eu não gosto de ser a concha maior. Por favor, posso ser a conchinha?”

Kyungsoo estava tão perto de dizer a Jongin que ele não gostava de ser chamado de Soo. "Mas aí, como é que eu vou ler?"

"Deixa que eu leio. Vem.” Jongin pegou o livro das mãos de Kyungsoo e se mexeu para que ele pudesse se deitar na frente. Kyungsoo acabou com o rosto pressionado contra os ombros largos, e o traseiro de Jongin recuou contra seus quadris." Agora coloca o seu braço em cima de mim."

"Isso é estranho."

"Ai, só tenta, você vai gostar. Carinho é a melhor coisa.”

Kyungsoo tirou os óculos e colocou um braço cautelosamente ao lado de Jongin e deixou a mão cair na cama, com cuidado para não tocar no estômago de Jongin. Jongin pegou a mão desajeitada e colocou-a firmemente em sua frente, na base de sua caixa torácica. “A coisa mais importante sobre o carinho é não ter medo dele. Não tem jeito certo ou errado de fazer isso. Só se lembra que o carinho tem que ser bom e afetuoso, e mesmo que você não gostar de mim, pode fingir. Vem, finge que você gosta de mim.”

Kyungsoo pensou que isso seria realmente mais fácil se ele não gostasse de Jongin de verdade, porque então ele não se importaria se Jongin pensasse que ele era desajeitado, ou um cuzão, ou que Kyungsoo quisesse transar com ele, o que ele realmente não quer. O desejo pelo corpo de Jongin foi muito soterrado pelo desejo de não parecer um idiota inexperiente.

“Relaxe, Soo. É apenas um abraço platônico.” Ele se virou e ficou confortável.

Platônico era uma palavra legal. Normalmente ele não chegava tão perto de seus amigos platônicos, mas, ei, se Jongin realmente gostava de carinhos, então ele poderia pelo menos fazer um esforço. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e relaxou. Talvez ele devesse fingir que Jongin era um travesseiro de corpo. Baekhyun zoou com ele algumas vezes por acariciar seu travesseiro como se fosse uma pessoa real.

Jongin começou a ler. Foi bom ouvir a voz profunda de Jongin ler as linhas familiares. Ele era bom em ler em voz alta.

Depois que o estranhamento passou, ele pensou que talvez Jongin tivesse razão. Carinho era bom. Kyungsoo tinha ouvido uma vez que o contato humano físico era bom para as pessoas. Com a solidez quente do corpo de Jongin contra o dele, ele podia acreditar nisso. Ele deu outro suspiro lento e se aconchegou mais perto. Jongin chutou uma perna para trás e colocou sobre Kyungsoo, e então puxou a perna de Kyungsoo entre as suas. Kyungsoo sentiu o topo de sua coxa pressionando entre as pernas de Jongin. Resistir era inútil. Jongin emaranhou suas pernas juntas para que ele não pudesse fugir. Jongin era ótimo em tornar as coisas um pouco sexuais, logo quando Kyungsoo estava começando a ficar confortável.

Durante o primeiro ano, Kyungsoo teve em uma aula de ginástica com um veterano extremamente atraente. Era difícil aguentar aos quatorze anos e, ao longo do ano, Kyungsoo tornou-se muito bom em reprimir ereções. A habilidade nunca tinha sido mais útil do que agora, com a parte superior de sua coxa pressionada contra as bolas de Jongin, e a redondeza da bunda do garoto aninhada em sua virilha. Tudo aquilo era honestamente mais fácil de lidar do que a mão de Jongin acariciando seu braço e pousando nas costas de sua mão. Ele entrelaçava seus dedos quentes entre os de Kyungsoo e apertava.

Demorou um pouco para Kyungsoo relaxar novamente, mas depois de um tempo a ameaça de uma ereção acabou. O polegar de Jongin traçou pequenos círculos contra a mão dele. Estava quente e confortável. Jongin estava certo. Carinho era ótimo. Ele ouviu Jongin parar de ler e perguntar alguma coisa e esperar por uma resposta. Kyungsoo gemeu como se estivesse ouvindo. Jongin disse outra coisa. Kyungsoo mal o ouviu em tudo.

Foi um milagre Kyungsoo não estar duro quando ele acordou. Ele ainda tinha seu pau empurrado entre as nádegas de Jongin quando sua mãe abriu a porta novamente para encontrá-los em outra posição comprometedora.

"Kyungsoo?"

“Hrmmph? Mãe - porra.

Jongin se virou e apertou um pouco Kyungsoo. “Olá sra. Do eu sou Jongin, prazer em conhecê-la.”

“Olá Jongin, prazer em conhecê-lo também. Ouvi dizer que você vai ficar para o jantar.” Ela parecia se divertir muito.

"Sim, se estiver tudo bem."

“Mais do que certo.” Kyungsoo tentou desesperadamente se desvencilhar de Jongin. Ele não tinha certeza de quais eram as pernas dele. "Acredito que Kyungsoo iria me ajudar a cozinhar."

"Tô tentando."

Jongin se extraiu gentilmente e deixou Kyungsoo deitado de bruços sobre os cobertores e se sentindo muito quente e muito corado nas bochechas. Sua mãe estava na porta com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Eu vou estar lá em um segundo."

"OK. O que vamos cozinhar mesmo?”

"Er. Curry? Torta de Shepard? Gyoza? Eu não sei."

"Posso votar a favor do curry?" Jongin perguntou.

“Então vai ser Curry. Obrigada, Jongin.” A mãe de Kyungsoo fechou a porta e Kyungsoo riu sem vida nos cobertores.

"Sua mãe acha que a gente tá transando?"

"Não, ela me conhece bem demais."

"O que ela sabe sobre você que a faz pensar que a gente não tá transando?"

Kyungsoo estremeceu e tentou não pensar nas vezes que ele desabafou com sua mãe e acabou falando demais. Foi legal poder confiar nela, mas talvez ‘Eu ainda sou virgem e eu não vejo isso mudando tão cedo porque eu não sou legal o suficiente para alguém que vale a pena querer me foder e eu meio que tenho medo de sexo para ser honesto' seja uma conversa meio estranha para se ter com sua mãe. Ele culpou a viadagem. Ele não sabia se era próximo o suficiente de Jongin para dizer qualquer coisa para ele também. Sem mencionar que parte dele não queria admitir suas inseguranças sexuais a Jongin, o rei do sexo. E talvez ele também não queria que Jongin pensasse que sexo com ele estava fora de cogitação.

"Er ..."

Kyungsoo realmente esperava que Jongin não se oferecesse para ensiná-lo a fazer sexo como ele o ensinou a massagear e fazer carinho. Kyungsoo realmente não estava pronto para isso.

"Você é tão fofo." Seus olhos brilhavam com malícia. Kyungsoo deveria realmente dizer a ele que ele não gostava de ser chamado de fofo. Em vez disso, ele suspirou e rolou para fora da cama.

"Eu vou ajudar a mamãe."

Jongin foi para o banheiro enquanto Kyungsoo foi e encontrou sua mãe na cozinha.

"Que fofo, Soo."

"Você realmente tem que me chamar assim?"

“Eu te dei esse nome. Eu posso te chamar de qualquer variação que eu queira. Soosoo.

"Mãe!"

“Venha aqui e pique os legumes. Me explica de novo por que vocês não estão namorando.”

Kyungsoo gemeu. “Não faz isso comigo mãe. Não vai acontecer.” Ele pegou uma faca e começou a cortar furiosamente a abobrinha. Jongin re-apareceu e sentou-se no balcão.

"Eu gostei muito da sua casa, Sra. Do."

“Muito obrigada, Jongin. Kyungsoo faz um trabalho maravilhoso me ajudando a manter tudo limpo ”.

"Uau, ele cozinha e limpa." Ele sorriu divertidamente na direção de Kyungsoo. "Que partidão."

Kyungsoo deslizou agressivamente todas as abobrinhas picadas em uma tigela e começou a catar grãos de feijão. Jongin riu.

"Eu o treinei bem. Em algum momento você tem que convencer ele a fazer seus cupcakes Red Velvet. Eles são celestiais.”

“Parece delicioso. Eu adoraria.” Seu sorriso era muito paquerador. Kyungsoo franziu a testa.

Jongin foi perfeitamente charmoso enquanto Kyungsoo e sua mãe faziam o jantar, e Kyungsoo pôde dizer que, na hora em que a comida foi servida, ela estava muito apaixonada por ele. O pai de Kyungsoo correu pela porta dos fundos assim que todos estavam sentados, parecendo confuso e agitado como um verdadeiro acadêmico, e congelou ao ver Jongin sentado à mesa.

"Você não é oBaekhyun."

"Oi, eu sou Jongin. Prazer em conhecê-lo!"

“Ah. O prazer é meu."

Kyungsoo se levantou e retirou várias sacolas de compras, uma pasta e um casaco do homem, e então deu uma cotovelada em direção à mesa. "Jongin, este é meu pai, ele é professor de literatura."

“Eita! Eu sou parceiro de literatura do Kyungsoo. A gente tá fazendo um projeto sobre O Grande Gatsby.”

Kyungsoo ficou levemente preocupado que seu pai chutasse sua boca e questionasse suas escolhas de livros já que Kyungsoo já tinha lido, mas ele não o fez. “Esse livro é maravilhoso! Tenho certeza que vocês dois vão extrair muita coisa dele. ”

“Vá comer, pai. Curry."

"É picante?"

"Um pouco."

"Eu vou pegar um pouco de leite. Alguém mais quer um pouco? Jongin? Eu sei que comida picante não incomoda esses dois.”

“Já trouxe o leite.” A mãe de Kyungsoo apareceu na porta, miraculosamente, carregando quatro copos e os colocou sobre a mesa.

O jantar foi bom. O Professor Do só chamo o Jongin de ‘Baekhyun’ uma vez, e Jongin riu docemente e acatou seu pedido de desculpas. Jongin sentiu o cheiro do Curry com entusiasmo e depois repetiu. O pai de Kyungsoo passou por três copos de leite e vários lenços, mas ele também repetiu também.

“O que vocês meninos vão fazer depois do jantar? Como está indo o projeto?”

"Acho que vamos continuar lendo. A gente ainda não terminou o livro, mas estamos compilando o que achamos importante ao longo da leitura.”

"Estou na metade do capítulo cinco."

Uau, quanto tempo Kyungsoo estava dormindo? "Eita, que rápido."

“Eu quero arrastar o Soo pra uma festa hoje à noite se a gente ler o suficiente... Talvez se a gente terminar o capítulo cinco?” Ele olhou esperançoso para Kyungsoo, e Kyungsoo franziu a testa.

A mãe de Kyungsoo sorriu maliciosamente e se inclinou para frente, com o queixo apoiado em suas mãos. “Parece divertido, Soo, você nunca vai a festas. Você devia ir."

"Não sei…"

O pai de Kyungsoo parecia um pouco perdido.

"Mas Soo, Kris vai estar lá e ele vai ser chato e eu quero uma fuga rápida."

E então apareceram os olhos do filhote de gato. "Jongin ..."

"Por favor?" E então o beicinho.

"Vamos terminar o capítulo cinco, depois a gente conversa. Pai, o que devemos saber sobre Gatsby?”

O professor Do pareceu muito mais confortável em seu elemento quando começou a falar sobre o clima social e no contexto histórico de O Grande Gatsby. Havia muito o que pensar com dinheiro antigo versus dinheiro novo e o envolvimento potencial de Gatsby com a cena do crime do dia, além de coisas como o uso de cores e imagens de F. Scott Fitzgerald. Kyungsoo contava com Jongin para lembrar de tudo.

Depois do jantar, Jongin se voluntariou para ajudar o Professor Do a lavar os pratos, e Kyungsoo ouviu-o encantar seus pais com uma conversa sobre as tolices de torcida enquanto ele ficava disperso assistindo as mãos bronzeadas de Jongin trabalharem nos pratos da pia. Ele tinha uma pele tão legal. Quando os pratos foram limpos e guardados, Jongin e Kyungsoo se acomodaram na cama de Kyungsoo e retomaram o capítulo cinco. Jongin se aconchegou com o rosto do lado de Kyungsoo e jogou um braço sobre os quadris. Kyungsoo colocou um braço sobre os ombros porque imaginou que Jongin gostaria disso. Ele gostou. Kyungsoo poderia dizer pelo pequeno sorriso que puxou o canto da boca.

Quando o capítulo cinco terminou, eram nove horas. "A gente leu muito hoje".

“É verdade... Por favor, vai praquela festa comigo, Soo. A gente pode continuar escrevendo coisas importantes na aula.”

"Você tem muitos amigos lá que realmente gostam de socializar. Por que você quer que eu vá com você?

“Eu estava pensando que você poderia me salvar do Kris. E eu realmente não quero ficar tanto tempo, desde que Jihyo e eu brigamos no mês passado sobre Junmyeon, porque ela é uma puta mesquinha. Ela derramou um Starbucks na minha mochila todinha porque eu transei com ele enquanto eles estavam "conversando". Tipo, foda-se que ele seja hétero, ou que ele estava dormindo comigo só para ter uma chance melhor com ela e as outras líderes de torcida... As coisas que eu faço por essas garotas. Elas são tão ingratas.”

“Pera, então você só dorme com esses garotos héteros como um favor para suas amigas? Acho isso difícil de acreditar."

Jongin riu. "Bom... Eu acho que você me pegou. Talvez eu goste de seduzir rapazes heterossexuais. Quem sabe? De qualquer forma, se você vier junto, eu posso dizer que não posso te deixar sozinho por muito tempo porque eu te trouxe e isso seria rude, e aí eu tenho uma desculpa para sair mais cedo. As pessoas podem pensar que estou saindo para te foder, mas algo me diz que você não se importa.”

Kyungsoo bufou. “Ninguém vai pensar isso. Talvez se eu fosse Kris ou Chanyeol ou até o Baekhyun. Mas você tá certo, eu provavelmente não daria a mínima.”

Jongin olhou para ele com um beicinho. "Por que você não acha que as pessoas vão assumir isso? Todo mundo sabe que eu transo muito.”

“Sim, mas todo mundo também sabe que você não fode com qualquer um. Sua lista tá cheia de pessoas que todos conhecem e se importam.” A galera atraente e social. Jongin poderia ter quem que ele quisesse, e ele só escolhia os melhores.

Jongin franziu a testa e se aconchegou mais perto. "As pessoas deveriam conhecer e se importar com você."

"Eu prefiro que eles não me conheçam, sinceramente. O ensino médio já é horrível o suficiente sem eu ter que me preocupar com as opiniões das pessoas, o drama e toda essa merda. Eu não tenho paciência para lidar com líderes de torcida ou com os Kris Wus do mundo. O cenário social do ensino médio sempre pareceu tóxico e superficial demais para mim ”.

"Hmm. Tipo, você provavelmente tá certo, mas tem alguma coisa realmente legal em ser um jovem imprudente às vezes. Eu sinto que estou em um filme muito ruim para adolescentes, mas acho que vou poder olhar para o passado e lembrar que me diverti. Então, quando eu chegar na faculdade, vou ter passado pelas experiências e festas, e vou poder me concentrar em crescer e estudar sem pensar que eu perdi alguma coisa. Eu vou saber beber e gerenciar minhas fodas casuais e outras coisas.”

Ele rolou e colocou a cabeça no colo de Kyungsoo para que eles pudessem se olhar. "Talvez seja egoísta e superficial de mim ficar preso no glamour. Eu estou colhendo os benefícios do dinheiro e da boa aparência, mas no fim das contas, quem pode me culpar? Eu tenho sexo e validação constante da escola toda.”

O sexo freqüente deixaria Kyungsoo bastante nervoso. Ele não conseguiria lidar com as emoções que inevitavelmente viriam. Ele não queria acabar como Kris: preso com sentimentos não retribuídos que até ele estava negando. Validação constante, porém, ele gostaria de ter.

"Você não precisa se explicar pra mim. Você me trata a mim e aos meus amigos com respeito, e isso é tudo que eu preciso saber.”

Jongin sorriu e virou o rosto para o estômago de Kyungsoo. "Obrigado, Soo."

"Agora tô me sentindo superficial por riscar as festa do ensino médio da minha agenda."

"Você não é superficial." Houve um momento de tranquilidade, onde Kyungsoo cautelosamente passou a mão pelo cabelo de Jongin.

Jongin falou novamente. “Sábado passado, depois que saí da sua casa, fui até a casa do Junmyeon. Alguém botou as mãos na maconha do irmão mais velho, era muita erva. Das boas. Eu tava pegando o Sehun e a Tzuyu de uma vez quando eles entraram com toda a erva, uma caixa de fósforos e um bong que Yixing fez com uma garrafa de água. Metade das pessoas na sala nunca tinham ficado chapadas antes. Saímos para a periferia da cidade e nos agachamos atrás de um prédio abandonado para fumar tudo, e ficamos chapados pra caralho. Aí o Yixing dirigiu pelas estradas secundárias na picape porque ele consegue dirigir enquanto está doido. Tava quente, o sol tava se pondo e tudo era a cor rosa mais bonita. Eu me sentei na caçamba da caminhonete e fiquei com alguém, nem me lembro de quem, enquanto passávamos por um monte de campos e pomares vazios no pôr do sol. Eu lembro de olhar para as nuvens rosa-alaranjadas enquanto alguém me segurava e beijava meu pescoço e o vento chicoteava pelo meu cabelo. Yixing colocou uma música ambiente que tinha uma batida. Foi lindo. Eu nunca vou me esquecer desse dia."

Kyungsoo nunca ficou chapado, mas ele sentiu um profundo aperto no peito enquanto imaginava... Um bando de garotos jovens e burros, sendo descuidados e felizes sob a luz quente e malva do pôr-do-sol, como se tivessem saído de um vídeo da Lana Del Rey.

"Tudo que a galera da nossa idade quer é liberdade, e quando conseguem, fazem coisas estúpidas com ela, mas, cara, é melhor do que qualquer coisa."

Kyungsoo olhou para o rosto bonito de Jongin. Ele podia imaginar o quão bem o loiro ficaria com a fumaça branca ondulando de seus lábios carnudos, com o vento chicoteando seu cabelo enquanto a luz dourada banhava sua pele bronzeada. Essa liberdade descuidada e glamourosa. Kyungsoo se sentia como Nick de Gatsby, se Nick já tivesse embalado a cabeça de Gatsby em seu colo enquanto Gatsby o jogava de cabeça em seu mundo descuidado e glamouroso. 

"Você vai pra festa comigo?"

"Eu vou fazer um acordo com você."

"Tudo o que você quiser."

Kyungsoo engoliu em seco quando as possibilidades surgiram no fundo de sua mente, como se estivesse no topo de um penhasco com todo o conhecimento do que ele poderia fazer, e sabendo que no final ele apenas viraria e voltaria pelo caminho que ele veio.

“Me deixa chapado algum dia. E me compra um Starbucks na segunda-feira.”

Jongin sorriu. "Feito."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu twitter: @porcelana_r2


	3. Capítulo 3

A casa da Jihyo era enorme e estava lotada. Dava pra ouvir a batida da rua de baixo. Tudo estava decorado com luzes cintilantes, fitas e balões. Tinha glitter em todos os lugares. Parecia que a escola toda estava lá, entrando e saindo dos cômodos com jogos barulhentos tipo flip-cup e beer-pong. Do lado de fora, um conjunto de luzes que mudavam de cor e brilhava com uma cor diferente a cada trinta segundos estava ligado à piscina. Todo mundo carregava um copo. Kyungsoo não conseguia ouvir nada.

Jongin enganchou dois dedos em um dos laços de cinto da calça de Kyungsoo enquanto ele andava através da multidão e cumprimentava praticamente todos que encontravam com entusiasmo. Kyungsoo fez o seu melhor para não parecer aterrorizado e desconfortável. Jongin negou qualquer bebida que foi empurrada na sua direção com a desculpa de que estava dirigindo, e arrastou Kyungsoo para o quintal onde a música estava ainda mais alta. O convés da parte de trás da casa havia sido transformado em uma pista de dança, onde milhares de adolescentes estavam se esfregando e fingindo saber dançar. Jongin o puxou para perto e gritou em seu ouvido.

"Tá gostando?"

"Isso é ridículo", ele gritou de volta, e Jongin riu e fez uma tentativa fofa de puxá-lo para a pista de dança. Kyungsoo entrou no modo de defesa e agarrou o corrimão do pátio.

"Não!"

"Você não quer dançar?" Ele mal podia ouvi-lo sobre a música.

"Eu não sei dançar." Ficar parado desajeitadamente e subindo e descendo enquanto Jongin dançava círculos ao redor dele não parecia divertido.

Jongin revirou os olhos enquanto ria, e então seu rosto se iluminou quando uma música que ele gostava começou a tocar. Ele plantou Kyungsoo na borda do convés com um olhar que dizia "fica aqui" e depois deslizou graciosamente para a pista de dança. Kyungsoo assistiu enquanto ele se encaixava às costas de uma garota com uma rebolada sensual. Ela olhou para trás puta da vida, viu quem era, e então sorriu e rebolou junto. Ele parecia algum tipo de animal selvagem quando dançava. Lindo, gracioso e perigoso.

Outra figura impressionante deslizou para fora da multidão como fumaça e puxou Jongin pela parte de trás do pescoço para um rápido beijo nos lábios. Oh Sehun fazia Kyungsoo pensar em um réptil com seus traços duros e bonitos e seu corpo comprido. Ele estava vestido de preto e usando pouca maquiagem, o suficiente para fazê-lo parecer de outro mundo. Ele e Jongin se uniram lindamente e se balançaram com a música. Um círculo se formou no meio da pista de dança e Zhang Yixing aumentou o nível com um break dance bem casual.

Sehun tinha acabado de ir para o centro do círculo fazendo pop&lock quando algo pesado colidiu com Kyungsoo, que virou a cabeça para encontrar Baekhyun agarrado ao seu braço, bebida na mão, parecendo tão animado quanto de costume.

“Kyungsoo! Que porra você está fazendo aqui?

"Eu esqueci que você frequenta essas festas."

"Chanyeol sempre me arrasta."

“Ele adora!”, Gritou uma voz atrás de Baekhyun, e Kyungsoo olhou para cima para encontrar Chanyeol também acenando em torno de um copo cheio e parecendo muito agitado.

“Ai foda-se, você é a última pessoa que eu esperava ver aqui. Tô feliz pra caralho por te ver aqui, mas tô um pouco confuso.”

Kyungsoo apontou para o círculo de dançarinos, onde Jongin dançava. Ele era o favorito da multidão, todos sorrisos sensuais e reboladas perfeitas.

“Ah. Mas pera. Eu achei que nem ele conseguiria te arrastar para esse tipo de festa. Ele usou a culpa?”

"Ele tentou. Aí ele apelou para o meu lado estético e filosófico de tumblr”.

Os olhos de Baekhyun se arregalaram. "Eu subestimei ele."

Chanyeol gritou alto e foi até onde Kris tinha aparecido de repente no convés. Kyungsoo franziu os lábios aborrecido e voltou a observar os dançarinos. A música terminou com Yixing botando pra foder, e Jongin saiu da multidão voltando pra onde Kyungsoo estava, e pareceu surpreso ao encontrar Baekhyun lá também.

“Baekhyun! Você está aqui. Isso significa que eu não tenho que me prender ao Kyungsoo pelo quadril.” Ele olhou para Chanyeol e Kris caminhando em direção a eles, e então se virou sorrindo e agarrou as bochechas de Baekhyun. "Você estragou tudo."

Baekhyun ficou alarmado até que Kyungsoo riu e garantiu que ele estava brincando, enquanto isso grandes braços se enrolaram em torno de Jongin e o arrastaram para longe.

Kyungsoo se inclinou para perto da orelha de Baekhyun. "Como estão as coisas com o Chanyeol?"

"Er... Normais por agora? Ele tá sendo muito legal, mas ele está na terceira cerveja, então eu tô supondo que o pau dele vai entrar em alguma parte do meu corpo pelo menos uma vez hoje à noite.”

Kyungsoo pegou a bebida de Baekhyun e tomou um gole, esperando que isso fosse apagar a imagem do pau de Chanyeol de seu cérebro. Não funcionou. A cerveja estava sem espuma e morna.

“No caminha pra cá, Chanyeol mencionou de um jeito muito desajeitado o fato de que ele queria evitar outro de nossos ‘acidentes’. Foi tipo: ‘vamo garantir que as coisas fiquem normais hoje à noite, ok?’”

“Você vai garantir de que as coisas continuem normais? Tipo, se é isso que ele quer, vai ser meio assustador se você esperar até ele estar bêbado e transar com ele no fim das contas.”

Baekhyun franziu a testa enquanto bebia. "Ah... sim né, mas ... eu tô bêbado também, e quando ele me beijar, eu queria de poder recusar, mesmo se for só pelo despeito, mas eu sei que não vou conseguir." e olhou ansiosamente para as costas do Chanyeol quando o garoto mais alto acenou com a cerveja e derramou tudo numa garota bêbada que passava por ali.

"Vocês dois combinam pra caralho."

"Eu sei", disse Baekhyun seco, como se ele não estivesse orgulhoso do fato. Bem, pelo menos ele sabia que não era uma coisa boa.

Kris e Jongin estavam entrelaçados nos braços um do outro. Havia uma mão gigante espalhada na bunda de Jongin e outra segurando seu ombro. Kyungsoo poderia dizer que eles estavam discutindo pela maneira como as mãos de Jongin foram plantadas no peito do outro garoto e seus ombros estavam rígidos. Ele não devolveu os beijos que Kris deu ao longo de sua mandíbula enquanto ele falava no ouvido de Jongin.

Baekhyun bebeu o resto de sua bebida e envolveu os dois braços ao redor da cintura de Kyungsoo, o que era estranho." Eu tô deixando Chanyeol com ciúmes."

“Baekhyun, ele sabe que a gente é só melhor amigo. Não vai dar certo.” Ele passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Baekhyun com cuidado. Mais tarde, ele teria que agradecer a Jongin pelas aulas de como fazer carinho. Isso teria sido ainda mais estranho se ele não tivesse praticado o dia todo.

Chanyeol se virou para o lado deles, e Kyungsoo ficou surpreso ao ver seu sorriso falhar um pouco. Ele fez questão de se aninhar na cabeça de Baekhyun um pouco enquanto ele encarava Chanyeol, que piscou e pareceu desconfortável. Ótimo.

Kris e Jongin re-apareceram ao lado do par assim que a aniversariante apareceu, com os olhos vidrados, feliz, e parecendo cerca de cinco anos mais velha do que deveria sob toda a maquiagem que usava.

“Jihyo, feliz aniversário! Você tá incrível! Kris não soltou os quadris de Jongin enquanto Jongin a puxava para um abraço. Ele parecia petulante. Kyungsoo deu-lhe um olhar enojado. Ele só encarou de volta e puxou os quadris de Jongin contra os seus enquanto Jongin tentava ouvir uma descrição lenta dos presentes de aniversário que Jihyo tinha ganhado. Assim que Chanyeol e Jihyo começaram a falar sobre o quão incrível a festa estava, Jongin disse “eu já volto” e Kyungsoo, e então puxou Kris pelo pulso para longe.

Baekhyun se aproximou de seu ouvido. "Você quer jogar aquele jogo que tá rolando ali na piscina?"

 

Quinze minutos depois, Kyungsoo viu Jongin, essa vez sem Kris, ao lado de Chanyeol no lado da piscina, parecendo chocado e satisfeito, mas ele não teve tempo pra pensar nisso. Ele estava na quinta rodada do jogo, segurando a vitória. Um Baekhyun muito molhado e sorridente em cima de um enorme flamingo a sua frente logo se tornaria a vitória número cinco. O flamingo rosa e potencialmente contaminado de Kyungsoo tinha sido muito confiável até agora, e Kyungsoo ainda estava seco. A luz vermelha da piscina brilhava e iluminava os dois. Alguém os empurrou. Baekhyun balançou um pouco, e Kyungsoo sorriu maliciosamente e preparou seu cotonete gigante. As pessoas aplaudiram de dentro água e do lado de fora da piscina. Baekhyun estava determinado, mas Kyungsoo mirou imediatamente no em seu rosto com a ponta do cotonete, e Baekhyun gritou e caiu de volta para a água quente e rosa. Kyungsoo meio que queria pular na água em seguida, mas ele teria que entrar no carro de Jongin para ir pra casa, então ele calmamente remou de volta para a beira da piscina para ser saudado por fãs e admiradores.

"Você joga sujo, Do Kyungsoo!" Gritou um certo tenor barulhento da água roxa como Kyungsoo pisou em segurança de volta para a terra seca. Kyungsoo deu-lhe um gesto rude e um largo sorriso. Ele passou o cotonete para algum cara de óculos escuros e depois foi para perto de Chanyeol e Jongin, ambos pareciam mais do que felizes com os resultados da partida.

"Desculpe, Chanyeol, eu sei que deixar ele molhadinho é o seu trabalho."

Jongin gargalhou, mas Chanyeol estava bêbado demais para processar. "Hã? Bom trabalho, Kyungsoo! Eu não sabia que você era bom assim.”

"Nem eu!" Jongin puxou-o para um abraço apertado e pulou para cima e para baixo um pouco. "E você nem queria vir! Você não tá nem molhado!”

"É, eu não queria molhar o seu carro. Mas eu sou bom pra caralho, mas tanto faz.”

Jongin gargalhou. "Você quer ficar mais tempo?"

"Na verdade não. Eu acho que vou começar a me divertir menos daqui pra frente. O Baekhyun e o Chanyeol vão desaparecer depois disso, porque o Baekhyun tá todo molhado e vai ter que tirar a roupa.”

"Sim, lá vão eles."

Kyungsoo se virou para ver Baekhyun e Chanyeol indo para dentro da casa para secar o Baekhyun.

“Você voltou rápido. Cadê o Kris?”

“Eu fiz o boquete mais rápido do mundo nele e saí antes dele se recuperar. Ele vai ficar muito puto, mas espero que ele tenha entendido a mensagem.

Kyungsoo franziu o nariz e tentou não pensar muito sobre isso por várias razões, uma delas é o quão bom Jongin deve ser em fazer boquetes para fazer alguém gozar rápido desse jeito.

Eles cantaram alto por todo o caminho de volta para a casa de Kyungsoo. Não era sempre que Kyungsoo conseguia mostrar a sua voz fora do coral, e Jongin estava lisonjeiramente animado com as notas altas que Kyungsoo alcançava quando tocou Beyoncé. Jongin era um bom motorista, mesmo quando ele estava cantando Adele. Kyungsoo preza isso nas pessoas. Eles voltaram para a casa de Kyungsoo antes da meia-noite, e Jongin deu-lhe um forte abraço na porta. Seus olhos estavam curvados em pequenas luas crescentes desde que Kyungsoo o viu ao lado da piscina. Suas próprias bochechas estavam doloridas por sorrir muito.

"Eu poderia voltar para a festa. Sehun e Yixing vão querer dançar um pouco mais, e Zitao deve querer trepar. Ou Hyejin. Eu ouvi dizer que ela é muito divertida na cama.”

Kyungsoo deu um assobio baixo. "Eu não duvido disso. Ela é gostosa pra caralho."

"A voz dela é quase tão sexy quanto a sua."

Os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalaram. "Eu não acho que alguém já me deu esse elogio."

Jongin riu. “Soo, muito obrigado por ter ido comigo hoje. Eu aprendi muito sobre você... Você não tem medo de ir para a batalha em um flamingo no qual você sabe que as pessoas transaram.”

Kyungsoo riu também. "Eu pensei que se alguém transou ali, provavelmente era bastante estável".

"Verdade. Então a gente se vê na segunda.”

"Sim, até."

Jongin pulou de volta para dentro do carro e acenou uma última vez antes de ir embora. Kyungsoo adormeceu ainda sorrindo.

 

Como de costume, Kyungsoo não checou seu celular até a manhã de segunda-feira quando ele entrou na escola. Um Snapchat de Baekhyun da manhã de domingo. Era uma foto dele com uma cara de ressaca em uma cama que Kyungsoo não reconheceu. Ele estava pelado, e a cabeça de Chanyeol era visível, ainda dormindo no peito de Baekhyun. Baekhyun parecia sombrio. A legenda dizia "Adivinha."

Havia também algumas mensagens de Jongin, uma da noite de domingo e as outras de mais cedo naquela manhã.

**> Qual bebida da Starbucks você quer amanhã?**

**> Soo**

**> Soo responde, eu não sei o que comprar.**

**> Soooooooo!!**

Opa! Quando ele entrou na sala, Jongin estava sentado no banco que normalmente estava vazio ao lado do Kyungsoo's com duas bebidas da Starbucks. Um deles era enorme. Kyungsoo esperava que a sua fosse a menor.

"Desculpa pelo vácuo. Eu ignoro meu telefone nos fins de semana.”

“Eu percebi que era algo assim. Aqui está o seu chai latte com soja e duas bombas de baunilha com chantilly e canela e açúcar orgânico extra.”

"Que porra é essa?"

"Isso é o que acontece quando você não responde minhas mensagens." Seus olhos brilharam com malícia quando ele entregou a suspeita bebida gelada gigantesca.

"Puta merda, Jongin, isso deve ser veneno puro, né?"

"Sei lá. Eu fiquei com muito medo de experimentar.”

Kyungsoo tomou um gole muito cauteloso. “Não é tão ruim assim. É doce pra caramba, mas dá pra beber.”

"Eita! Deixa eu experimentar." Ele deu um pequeno gole e estremeceu. "Puta merda é doce pra caralho." Ele tomou outros goles e devolveu a bebida para o Kyungsoo.

“Se a gente dividir, talvez a gente bebe até o fim. Ou pelo menos até a metade.”

Na frente da sala de aula, Kris travou e olhou bravo para a mesa vazia de Jongin. Ele se sentou com raiva e balançou a cabeça quando Nayeon, corajosamente, perguntou o que estava errado.

Jongin riu. "Ele tá tão puto."

"Ele ainda nem viu que você tá aqui."

"Isso é bom, pra falar a verdade."

Kyungsoo observou Kris espumando silenciosamente e olhando para a mesa de Jongin durante a maior parte da aula. Parecia que ele estava furioso desde a noite de sábado, e estava planejando algum tipo de discussão na aula que agora não poderia acontecer porque Jongin não estava lá. Jongin estava muito feliz.

Kris percebeu que Jongin estava na sala no meio do trabalho em grupo. Seu rosto assustador ficou dez vezes mais assustador quando ele estava com muita raiva. Jongin levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. Kris parecia estar prestes a explodir.

"Você acha que ele está exagerando?"

"Sim."

"Eu não sei por que ele tá tão puto. Ele ganhou um boquete incrível e nem precisou retribuir o favor.”

Kyungsoo riu. "Sim, eu não acho que ele tem muito do que reclamar. Ele provavelmente está tentando mascarar os sentimentos feridos como raiva.”

"Eu não tenho certeza se Kris tem sentimentos."

“Claro que ele tem. Tenho certeza de que ele tem sentimentos por você.”

Jongin olhou para o caderno. "Sim, eu tenho medo disso. Eu não gosto de machucar as pessoas, mas ele sabia no que tava se metendo. Se ele acha que eu vou começar a ser monogâmico de repente só porque é ele, então ele precisa acordar pra vida. Não é culpa minha ele ter sentimentos. Eu não fiz nada de errado.”

Kyungsoo assentiu.

Jongin olhou para ele com um beicinho angustiado. "Eu não fiz nada de errado, né??"

Porra. Colocado contra a parede. "Er... Eu quero dizer que esse tipo de coisa não é meu forte, mas ele sabia no que estava se metendo, então ele realmente não deveria ficar bravo quando você não gosta quando ele começa a te sufocar. Tipo, talvez ele tenha o direito de se aborrecer com você dando um boquete só para ele parar de te encher o saco, isso não deve ser bom para o ego inflado dele, mas honestamente foi muito engraçado e ele mereceu.”

Jongin assentiu. “Eu me sinto mal em dizer às pessoas pra me deixarem em paz, especialmente quando elas gostam de mim. Eu só sei que estou machucando elas.

“Talvez seja mais doloroso deixar ele continuar criando esperanças. Ele só vai se apegar mais, mas ele vai continuar negando, porque "ele é hetero". Você tá em um cenário sem vitórias aqui. Sinceramente, acho que quanto mais confuso, irritado e possessivo ele fica, mais perigoso será pra você. Se você acha que ele precisa parar de te encher e que você precisa ser cruel pra que isso aconteça, então seja cruel.”

Quando o sinal tocou, Kris marchou para o fundo da sala.

"Você é uma vadia, Jongin."

Kyungsoo parou de juntar suas coisas e olhou para a cena enquanto Jongin se levantava para encará-lo. Ele parecia tão pequeno perto do grande jogador de basquete.

“Kris, eu te disse que queria um pouco mais de espaço. No sábado, eu disse que não queria transar, mas você não parava de encher meu saco. Talvez o que eu tenha feito seja um pouco agressivo e mesquinho, mas você não é meu namorado, e eu não te devo nada. Se você não gosta disso, então pode me deixar em paz.”

Kris parecia bravo e assustado pra caralho. “Olha, vamos conversar sobre isso na hora do almoço.”

“Porra nenhuma! Você acabou de me chamar de vadia. Eu vou sentar com o Kyungsoo para te evitar de novo.”

Ele e Kyungsoo saíram rapidamente, deixando Kris para trás parecendo chateado e frustrado.

"To me sentindo mal."

"Não se sinta mal, ele era um idiota para você."

“Sim… mas mesmo assim. Eu não quero machucar ele.” Ele soltou um suspiro e deu um abraço rápido em Kyungsoo. “Te vejo na hora do almoço. Baekhyun e Jongdae não se importam de eu sentar com vocês, não é?

"Não! Claro que não. Eu acho que Jongdae é seu fã, na verdade.

“Haha, isso é fofo. Eu queria de passar mais tempo com vocês. ”

"Você deveria, nós somos burros e não fazemos drama."

"Parece exatamente o que eu preciso."

 

 

Baekhyun e Jongdae ficaram muito surpresos ao ver Jongin sentando com eles novamente. Jongin se encaixou bem. Kyungsoo quase não comeu nenhuma de suas batatas fritas entre os três, arrancando-as do prato o mais rápido que podiam. Jongin chamou Wheein para conversar com ela sobre uma aula e puxar Jongdae para a conversa. Wheein parecia meio confusa também. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo assistiram com sorrisos correspondentes.

Foi só depois do almoço que aconteceu um problema. Kyungsoo estava a caminho da aula quando Kris o encurralou em uma escada.

“Escuta aqui seu idiota. Eu não sei o que você falou pro Jongin, mas eu só quero que você saiba que, mesmo que você faça ele me odiar, ele ainda não vai foder com você.”

Kyungsoo suspirou e se afastou do corrimão que estava apertando suas costas. "Você tá realmente tentando fazer com que isso seja culpa de qualquer um, mas de você, né?"

Kris se elevou sobre ele com suas sobrancelhas assustadoras. Kyungsoo se perguntou se ele ia apanhar. Ele pode parecer hardcore por uma vez. Contusões e cortes sempre acabavam parecendo legais.

"Olha só, bichinha do caralho." As sobrancelhas de Kyungsoo se ergueram. “É realmente fofo que o Jongin gosta de você. Mas aquele garoto gosta de atenção, e ele não se importa com quem ele tem que foder para conseguir. Talvez ele tenha pena de você, talvez ele apenas goste de te iudir, eu não sei, mas de qualquer forma ele nunca vai te foder. Jongin fode pessoas atraentes com vidas sociais ativas, não estranhos nerds do coral estranhos como você.”

Kyungsoo fez um gesto exagerado para limpar o cuspe de Kris do rosto dele.

"Eu não vou nem te dar uma surra como eu poderia, só porque eu sinto tanta pena de você. Você quer saber o que o resto da turma pensa de você? Porra nenhuma. Ninguém sabe que você existe, porra. Ninguém se importa que você canta em um coral, ou que você pode derrubar bêbados com cotonetes porque você é muito viadinho covarde para beber de verdade. Então você pode continuar dizendo pro Jongin que eu sou um idiota ou o que quer que você diga a ele, mas mesmo que ele decida que ele não quer mais foder comigo, isso não vai aumentar as chances de ele foder com você. Você realmente acha que o garoto que precisa de validação constante da escola toda faria algo tão estúpido quanto fazer sexo com você? A porra da escola inteira ia rir dele.”

Ai! Kyungsoo rolou os olhos. "Se você vai ficar aqui e cuspir em mim, pelo menos me fala algo que eu ainda não sei. Alguns de nós fazem amizade com pessoas por outras razões além do sexo.”

Os olhos de Kris se estreitaram. Kyungsoo continuou cavando seu próprio túmulo. “Além disso, entre nós dois, apenas um de nós está ameaçando as pessoas no corredor porque o cara que ele gosta por não dormir mais com ele. Eu não estaria chamando as pessoas de ‘bicha’ se eu fosse você.”

Foi super eficaz. A mão gigante de Kris atravessou o ar e colidiu com o lado do rosto de Kyungsoo com um tapa forte. Doeu muito mais do que Kyungsoo esperava. O golpe fez seus dentes tremerem em sua mandíbula, e a dor se espalhou por toda sua cabeça e por trás de seus olhos. Ele se sentiu tonto e desorientado. Antes que ele pudesse ver direito novamente. O enorme punho de Kris aterrissou diretamente em seu estômago. Todo o ar deixou Kyungsoo em um som estrangulado, e ele acabou encolhido no chão, segurando seu estômago, desesperadamente tentando respirar e não vomitar. Por um minuto, ele teve certeza de que algum órgão em algum lugar havia falhado permanentemente e ele estava morrendo.

Kris observou ele sofrer por um minuto. "Entre nós dois", ele zombou estupidamente, "só um de nós tá sendo uma bichinha no chão agora, então cale a boca", e então saiu parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. A vergonha causada pela frase de efeito ruim quase atingiu Kyungsoo de verdade.

Ele se sentou sozinho na escada e se recuperou por uns bons dez minutos antes de sentir que poderia se arrastar do chão para o banheiro para jogar água fria na ardência em seu rosto. Ele enfrentou um olhar no espelho e ficou feliz em ver que o resultado da bofetada era basicamente invisível. Ele sorriu para si mesmo e foi para a aula em alto astral.

 

 

Os olhares nos rostos de Baekhyun e Jongdae quando Kyungsoo entrou no quarto de Baekhyun com Jongin estavam hilários.

"Oi pessoal, eu trouxe Jongin."

"To vendo. Oi Jongin... Eu pensei que você estaria no treino de líderes de torcida nesse horário.”

"Ah haha. Eu sou um dançarino, não líder de torcida.

"Ah, isso explica por que eu nunca vi você em uma daquelas saias com babados."

"Você quer me ver em uma saia de babados, Baekhyun?" Ele deu uma piscadela. "Eu fico muito bem em uma."

Jongdae bufou. Baekhyun balançou as sobrancelhas. "Aposto que eu fico melhor."

"Da próxima vez que eu vier, vou trazer um uniforme de líder de torcida comigo e nós vamos descobrir."

Kyungsoo e Jongdae protestaram em voz alta.

“Por favor, deus, eu não quero ver o Baekhyun de saia. Ele vai sacudir a bunda na nossa cara.”

“Você quer dizer mais do que eu já sacudo? Porque eu não tenho certeza se é possível.”

Jongin riu e caiu no chão com a cabeça nas costas de Jongdae. Jongdae olhou para Kyungsoo alarmado e confuso.

Baekhyun estava tranquilo. “Se alguém deveria estar mexendo a bunda, é o Kyungsoo. Eu acho que Soo-rabo é lindo”.

Os olhos de Jongin caíram imediatamente para os quadris de Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun se você disser alguma variação do meu nome ao lado de qualquer gíria para a palavra bunda de novo, eu vou matar você."

"Mmm, me sufoque com esse cu."

Kyungsoo jogou sua mochila no rosto de Baekhyun.

"Vocês não fumam maconha, né?"

"Não realmente, mas eu quero experimentar algum dia", disse Jongdae.

"Eu fumo com Chanyeol às vezes", disse Baekhyun.

“Como um grupo, não. Isso não é algo que fazemos.”

"Hmm. Vocês não bebem ou se beijam também, imagino. O que vocês fazem?"

"Nosso dever de casa." Disse Jongdae.

"Nós cantamos e jogamos videogames." Baekhyun corrigiu, porque eles realmente não faziam o dever de casa.

"Ah é, vocês são todos no coral, não são? Vocês são bons?”

"Com licença", disse Jongdae, e se virou sob Jongin para deitar de costas. A cabeça de Jongin pousou de volta no estômago. "A gente conhece as três partes de "And So It Goes?" Eu posso pegar a parte alta."

"Eu canto a parte baixa." Kyungsoo era um tenor II, por vezes. Ele sentou-se na cama ao lado de Baekhyun e ficou confortável.

"Top, eu vou ficar no meio."

Jongdae deu-lhes o tom inicial, porque o filho da puta poderia realmente encontrar tons do nada. Eles cantaram suavemente os versos de "And So It Goes", íntimo e terno na sala silenciosa. Suas vozes se misturaram maravilhosamente juntas. Kyungsoo não ficaria surpreso se Baekhyun tivesse arrastado Jongdae para o grupo de amigos simplesmente porque ele queria uma terceira voz para aqueles momentos em que eles cantavam juntos, se eram apenas canções de coral ou eles estavam improvisando o caminho através das harmonias de canções que ambos sabiam.

Jongin escutou de seu lugar no estômago de Jongdae, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos meio fechados. Seu cabelo loiro caiu suavemente longe de seu rosto. Como um ser humano ficou tão bonito? Ele parecia calmo enquanto as letras agridoces enchiam a sala em perfeita harmonia. Kyungsoo se perguntou se ele ficaria assim enquanto observava seu pôr do sol na cama do caminhão de Yixing. Ele esperava que Jongin achasse isso lindo também.

Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto eles cantavam as linhas finais.

“So I would choose to be with you  
That’s if the choice were mine to make  
But you can make decisions too,  
And you can have this heart to break.”  
Todos os quatro sentaram em silêncio enquanto as notas finais morriam, com medo de quebrar a quietude no ar. Kyungsoo olhou para o rosto de Jongin com um nó na garganta. Ele olhou para Baekhyun e encontrou o outro garoto o observando com cuidado. Baekhyun o conhecia bem demais. Ele parecia compreensivo, e de repente Kyungsoo entendeu porque Baekhyun nunca resistiria quando Chanyeol o beijasse.  
"Então... nós somos bons?" Jongdae perguntou do chão, felizmente dissipando o momento.

Jongin riu e rolou para acariciar o estômago de Jongdae. “Isso foi incrível. Vocês são incríveis. Vocês três podem vir morar na minha casa e cantar para eu dormir todas as noites?”

Kyungsoo sorriu enquanto Baekhyun se virou para a parede, estranhamente quieto. Jongdae cautelosamente passou uma mão pelo cabelo de Jongin, e então olhou para Kyungsoo com uma expressão "isso é fofo", como Jongin ronronou em apreciação.

Depois de uma tarde cheia de Smash Bros e Mario Kart, Jongin teve que sair cedo e levou Jongdae para casa, deixando apenas Baekhyun e Kyungsoo sozinhos.

"Como vão as coisas com o Chanyeol?"

"Sábado de manhã foi feio."

"Você quer conversar?"

"Você quer me ouvir choramingar?"

Kyungsoo olhou para ver Baekhyun amuado onde ele estava contra a parede. O bom humor constante de Baekhyun era uma das únicas coisas que tornavam o ensino médio suportável. "Sim, conta aí."

“Quando ele acordou, ele me segurou mais forte por apenas um segundo, e eu pensei que talvez ele, eu não sei, fosse reconhecer os sentimentos dele. Hmm… pobre de mim. Então ele percebeu o que aconteceu e ficou bravo. Nas duas primeiras vezes em que ficamos, ele ficou tipo ‘porra, como isso aconteceu? O álcool é uma droga maluca, não é? Agora não se atreva a dizer a uma alma.' A terceira vez que ele ficou tipo 'haha aqui estamos nós de novo. Opa!' Tivemos uma conversa muito estranha sobre a hora dele ser hetero e não deixar acontecer de novo.”

Baekhyun suspirou e beliscou a ponte do nariz. “Desta vez parecia que ele ia socar uma parede. Então ele se virou e surtou, falando sobre como eu continuava deixando acontecer ou algo assim. Eu só comecei a chorar.” Kyungsoo achava que Baekhyun ia começar a chorar agora. "Eu não acho que ele esperava por isso. Não é como se nunca brigássemos por merda. Nós somos amigos, acontece. Mas geralmente, quando ele fica irritado, eu só provoco até que nós dois estamos muito bravos para conversar um com o outro e aí a gente vê algo engraçado e ri juntos e então ele pede desculpas e nós superamos.”

Ele respirou fundo. “Ele veio e pediu desculpas e perguntou o que estava errado, como um idiota, e eu subi no colo dele e o beijei. Ele não beijou de volta.”

“Isso é horrível, Baek. Eu sinto muito."

Baekhyun se escondeu e respirou fundo até que ele estivesse calmo novamente. "Eu meio que gostaria de poder acreditar que ele é realmente hétero e não tem sentimentos por mim, mas eu vejo os olhos meio esbugalhados dele enquanto ele olha para os meus lábios há meses. E sempre que dormimos juntos, o jeito que ele me segura e diz meu nome... Eu não vou entrar em detalhes. É óbvio que ele tem sentimentos. Você conheceu ele. Você sabe como ele é fácil de ler.”

"Eu acredito em você. Eu vi o jeito que ele olha para você também.”

"Eu continuo esperando que ele acorde pra vida, mas eu não quero mais fazer isso. Isso dói, Kyungsoo.” Ele bateu com o punho em um travesseiro. “Ele sabe que eu gosto dele. Não só depois de sábado, eu não sou sutil há meses. Eu estou sempre mal-humorado quando ele age como se eu fosse um acidente. Eu sempre olho feio pra ele quando ele flerta com as pessoas na minha frente. Mas isso não impede ele de insistir que somos os melhores brothers de todos os tempos e que nada tá errado. Ele me arrasta para todos os lugares. É como se ele não se importasse como eu me sinto.”

Ele se jogou contra a parede, parecendo derrotado. "O que eu faço, Soo?"

Kyungsoo suspirou. "Eu não sei. Eu gostaria de poder dizer a você para simplesmente abandonar ele porque ele tá sendo horrível sobre isso, mas eu sei que ele significa muito para você. Eu não consigo ler sua mente. Eu não vou te dizer o que fazer.”

Eles se sentaram em silêncio por um tempo, ambos refletindo sobre seus próprios problemas até que Baekhyun falou novamente. "Bem, eu não posso mais fazer isso de ficar esperando e esperando. Eu vou evitá-lo até que ele venha até mim.” Ele respirou instável. “Porque ele vai. Se ele sente algo por mim, ele vai.”

Kyungsoo esperava pelo bem de Baekhyun que Chanyeol viesse.

"Mas e você e o Jongin?"

Agora foi a vez de Kyungsoo se sentir miserável. "Tô fudido, não tô? Eu não tenho sentimentos por ele ainda, mas tô bem próximo de ter. daqui a pouco eu vou estar no mesmo barco que você e o Kris. Mas eu não acho que vou fazer sexo com ele tão cedo.”

"Eu acho que ele faria sexo com você."

“Mesmo que ele quisesse, eu não faria sexo casual com alguém que eu realmente gosto. Isso me mataria.”

Baekhyun assentiu. "Que merda."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Kyungsoo se perguntou se deveria contar a Baekhyun sobre Chanyeol ter sentimentos por alguma pessoa misteriosa. Ele imaginou que não seria uma novidade. "Jongin nunca fez sexo com Chanyeol, à propósito."

Baekhyun soltou um longo suspiro. "Eu tô realmente aliviado ao ouvir isso. Eu não tenho que não gostar dele agora.”

"Isso é bom. As coisas ficariam estranhas.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu twitter: @porcelana_r2


	4. Capítulo 4

Os olhares das três líderes de torcida presentes, e os rostos de Junmyeon e Sehun quando Jongin entrou no quarto de Jihyo junto de Kyungsoo foram levemente aterrorizantes. Kyungsoo ficou aliviado ao ver algumas garotas vestidas com roupas um pouco menos borbulhantes sentadas desajeitadamente do outro lado do quarto. Uma delas era Hyejin, mas ele não conhecia a outra garota. Mas elas eram ainda mais bonitas que as líderes de torcida. Mais aterrorizante.

Jihyo tinha um bloco gigante de papel na frente dela com o esboço de um carro alegórico desenhado. "Jongin, vem dar uma olhada."

Jongin puxou Kyungsoo até o esboço, que mostrava um carro alegórico com um conjunto de largos arcos redondos sustentados por colunas com muitas coisas de jardim no meio.

"É só uma ideia, mas estamos procurando mais inspirações."

"Legal! O que você acha, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo se abaixou para olhar mais de perto. "Eu acho que você desenha muito bem. Tá muito bonito. Mas arcos redondos são muito romanos, no entanto. Os gregos realmente não tinham isso. Eles tinham colunas, mas sempre mantinham tetos planos, não arcos. Eu acho que é o que chamam de estrutura de Post e Lintel.”

“Ah.” Ela olhou de volta para o desenho e franziu a testa. Kyungsoo de repente corou e percebeu que ele provavelmente não estava se saindo muito bem se ele queria que o grupo gostasse dele.

"Desculpa, eu não quero cortar o seu barato. Esse design tá muito legal! As pessoas provavelmente não notariam se você as mantivesse com os arcos. O carro alegórico vai ficar incrível de qualquer forma.”

"Não, eu só não sabia disso. Vou fazer outro design com o teto plano. ”

"Já pensamos fazer com que pareça o Panteão?" Perguntou Junmyeon.

“Parthenon,” a garota com Hyejin corrigiu e a vontade de corrigi-lo que Kyungsoo sentiu passou. "Panteão é aquele cúpula em Roma."

Junmyeon parecia um pouco azedo por ter sido corrigido por uma garota, especialmente quando ele deveria ser o mais esperto da sala.

Jongin se levantou e olhou em volta. "Tô sentindo falta de muita gente aqui."

"Kris não quis vir e ele não nos disse o porquê. Mesma coisa com o Chanyeol e amigo Hermes dele.” Kyungsoo ia chutar a boca de Baekhyun por não ter vindo. “Tao tá ocupado. Byulyi ali vai ser Atena, e Hyejin é Hera. Yongsun as trouxe, mas ela tá em uma reunião. Ela é Ártemis.” As líderes de torcida ficariam chateadas quando as garotas de Yongsun roubassem o show. Ele já imaginava o quão bem Hyejin ia ficar em uma toga, e Byulyi, já vestida de um jeito masculino com jeans rasgados e uma bomber jacket, faria uma Atena fantástica. "Todo mundo tinha atividades depois da escola."

Jongin se ajoelhou e continuou falando sobre detalhes do carro alegórico com Jihyo, e Kyungsoo tomou coragem e caminhou até Hyejin e Byulyi. Hyejin estendeu a mão e puxou-o para baixo, para que ela pudesse descansar a cabeça no ombro dele. Kyungsoo estava feliz por ele ser gay.

"É bom ver que não somos as únicas esquisitas aqui", murmurou Byulyi. "Eu sou Byulyi, prazer em conhecê-lo."

“Kyungsoo, prazer em conhecê-la também.” Ela era alta demais para descansar a cabeça no outro ombro de Kyungsoo, mas ela pendurou o braço sobre os ombros dele e de Hyejin.

"Eu acho que eles só me deixaram entrar porque queriam que meu irmão fosse responsável pela construção."

"Mmm, isso não explica porque me chamaram," Hyejin ronronou sedutoramente do outro ombro de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tinha certeza que tudo que saísse de sua boca era ronronado sedutoramente.

Jongin olhou e ergueu as sobrancelhas para a situação em que Kyungsoo se encontrava. Junmyeon olhou para eles indignado e então levantou uma sobrancelha para deu uma risadinha para Sehun. Kyungsoo queria ir embora.

"Quem é seu irmão?"

“Minseok. Ele é um veterano, mas ele concordou em ajudar desde que eles me deixassem participar do desfile.”

"Isso é bom."

"Nós não tamos te deixando desconfortável, né?" Hyejin ronronou novamente, inclinando a cabeça o suficiente para que sua respiração passasse por sua garganta.

"Uh..."

"Você vai se acostumar. Seus ombros são travesseiros gostosos.” Ela deu um aperto firme em seu bíceps e suas unhas compridas beliscaram um pouco sua pele. Kyungsoo estava muito feliz por ter malhado o suficiente para ter pelo menos alguma coisa parecida com músculos.

"Alguém tem alguma outra ideia?" Jihyo olhou para as crianças legais na cama.

"Não", todo mundo disse em uníssono.

“Kyungsoo? Meninas?” Jongin dirigiu-se aos três abraçados no chão.

"Eu tenho uma", disse Byulyi, e Kyungsoo franziu os lábios quando Junmyeon e outra das líderes de torcida com cabelos longos e ondulados trocaram um olhar irritado. “Como é um tipo de competição, considerando que é um evento de futebol, e havia muitas competições e outras coisas na Grécia Antiga, a gente podia se aproveitar um pouco disso. E se a gente colocar uma carruagem bem grande no carro alegórico e pintar ela de dourado? Algumas pessoas poderiam ficar em cima dela, seria muito legal”.

Hyejin levantou a cabeça do ombro de Kyungsoo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. “Eu também acho que devemos colocar um pouco de topografia no carro alegórico, já que os deuses viviam em uma montanha. Ficaria melhor se o chão não fosse plano. A gente definitivamente poderia adicionar colunas, talvez até nos cantos superiores, mas acho que se as colocarmos em volta, acabaríamos fechando o cenário.”

“Eita, isso soa muito legal. Vamos tentar um design assim” disse Jongin com entusiasmo.

Jihyo cruzou os braços. “Hum. Eu não sei. Se transformarmos o carro em uma montanha, vai dar treta pra segurança. ”

Sehun e Junmyeon murmuraram em concordância.

Os olhos de Hyejin brilharam.

"Eu acho que ela só tava dizendo que o chão não deveria ser plano", disse Kyungsoo, na esperança de manter a paz. Jongin concordou. Jihyo olhou feio para ele.

"Mas isso vai dar muito mais trabalho", disse Junmyeon.

“Adicionar mais uns quinze centímetros e umas decorações que se pareçam com pedras soa muito fácil, na verdade. Tipo, trabalho mínimo. E não é você que vai construir o carro de qualquer maneira. Minseok e eu vamos.”

"Quanta ajuda vocês querem?" Jongin perguntou ignorando os olhares feios de metade do quarto.

"Quanto mais gente disposta a se voluntariar, melhor."

"Eu vou ajudar." Jongin olhou em volta com expectativa para seus amigos para que eles se voluntariassem.

"A temporada de Cheerleading vai ocupar todo nosso tempo", disse a líder de torcida de cabelos ondulados se arrastando pra mais perto de Junmyeon.

"Tipo... eu já sou presidente da classe, então eu não tenho muito tempo", disse Junmyeon.

Houve um silêncio em que Jongin pareceu ficar muito triste.

Hyejin colocou a cabeça de volta no ombro de Kyungsoo. "Se vocês não vão ter tempo pra ajudar a se preparar para o Homecoming, então talvez vocês não deveriam ter se inscrito pro desfile." Kyungsoo podia ver as mandíbulas da torcida se contraindo. Jongin parecia cada vez mais angustiado.

"Eu vou ajudar", Sehun murmurou.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Claro. Baekhyun e Jongdae também vão, provavelmente.”

Jihyo se virou para Jongin com um olhar desnecessário. "Jongin, Momo e eu gostaríamos de falar com você depois que terminarmos de desenhar." A líder de torcida de cabelos ondulados assentiu. Essa era provavelmente, a Momo. Kyungsoo tinha certeza que ela era a segunda no comando da equipe de líderes de torcida.

Byulyi se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido de Kyungsoo.

“Se você acha que os garotos são hostis com você, prometo que as garotas são dez vezes mais hostis com a gente.”

"Eu tenho a sensação de que as meninas vão ser hostis comigo também", ele sussurrou de volta. Ele pegou a terceira líder de torcida, que tinha cabelos ruivos muito lisos, na altura dos ombros, olhando para eles com desconfiança.

Jongin concordou relutante em conversar e depois voltou aos desenhos, parecendo um pouco perturbado. Ele continuou enviando olhares para Kyungsoo. Talvez por apoio ou algo assim. Kyungsoo deu-lhe sorrisos encorajadores quando percebeu.

Um esboço com uma carruagem estava completo e, em seguida, um esboço que era apenas um jardim com colunas que não eram planas. Foi feita uma tentativa de fazer um salão de mármore com doze tronos para todos os deuses, mas esse foi cancelado rapidamente devido a preocupações com o espaço. Então havia um projeto para um salão de mármore em uma nuvem, que teria muitos brilhos e ouro. Kyungsoo não gostou muito desse.

"Aqui, deixa eu tentar." Hyejin se levantou e caminhou até o bloco, onde Jongin se afastou para ela se encaixar. Kyungsoo pegou Sehun e Junmyeon observando seus quadris de perto. Ele não podia culpá-los. Byulyi estava olhandoo também. Ela se inclinou para Kyungsoo e sussurrou: "Eu realmente gostaria de ter uma bunda igual a dela", em seu ouvido.

Kyungsoo riu. "Eu também."

"Pelo menos você tem uma bunda."

"Eu tenho?"

"Sim, é bonita."

Kyungsoo corou. “Er... Obrigado."

Hyejin desenhou por um tempo e depois se recostou. “Aqui nós temos um salão de mármore em uma nuvem com uma fonte, mas tem videiras crescendo em todas as colunas e muitas plantas e outras coisas, então há um elemento de jardim. Poderíamos pensar em substituir a fonte por uma carruagem de ouro ou não, mas teríamos um conjunto de etapas para torná-la menos plana. É uma espécie de combinação das ideias de todos. ”

Ela era melhor no desenho do que Jihyo. Ficou muito bom. "Eu gostei desse pra caramba", disse Jongin.

Byulyi e Kyungsoo concordaram, e então surpreendentemente Sehun, seguido por Junmyeon. "Eu gosto que nós combinamos as melhores ideias de todos."

As três líderes de torcida na sala não disseram nada por um longo e tenso momento, antes que Jihyo dissesse em um tom seco: “Tudo bem então. Vou postar todos os esboços no grupo do Facebook que vou criar, e depois podemos votar.”

“Eu não te tenho adicionada no Facebook. Não esquece de me adicionar pra que eu possa votar,” Hyejin desafiou.

"Você não pode votar porque fez um dos esboços."

"Então você e Jongin também não podem votar."

Jongin viu uma briga chegando e interveio. “Isso não é justo, Jihyo. As pessoas que trabalharam nos projetos potenciais pro carro alegórico merecem uma opinião sobre o que realmente é escolhido. Isso aqui não é uma competição sobre designs, a gente tá só tentando conseguir o melhor carro possível que a maioria de nós vai amar. ”

Junmyeon e Sehun concordaram. Jihyo parecia querer assassinar alguém. "Bom. Tudo bem, então. Momo e eu queremos conversar com você agora.” Os três saíram da sala. Byulyi deitou-se no tapete e olhou para o teto, e Hyejin se arrastou e deitou-se com a cabeça no estômago de Byulyi.

“Kyungsoo, venha aqui. Você parece fofinho.”

"Er... Eu não sou não.”

"Vem cá." Hyejin arqueou uma sobrancelha e estendeu os braços, e Kyungsoo sentiu como se realmente não tivesse outra escolha a não ser se espremer ao lado de Hyejin com a cabeça no estômago de Byulyi, com o rosto queimando. Hyejin se jogou no chão de modo que ela estava em cima dele, uma das coxas (incríveis) dela entre as pernas dele. Seus seios se apertaram contra seu peito e braço. Ela se levantou o suficiente pra que ele pudesse deslizar um braço sob seu corpo e retribuir o abraço.

"A gente tá deixando os garotos burros com inveja, espero que você não se importe." Ela sussurrou no ouvido de Kyungsoo, e ele lutou para não estremecer com sua voz sensual. Talvez fosse assim que o pobre Baekhyun se sentia sempre que Kyungsoo usava sua voz de apresentador de rádio tarde da noite contra ele.

“Er... Tudo bem.” Ele meio que entendeu. Ele esperava que eles estivessem tentando fazer uma declaração do tipo ‘só meninos que não são idiotas conseguem isso aqui’, e não algo do tipo "nós preferimos abraçar o garoto desajeitado do que abraçar você". Kyungsoo gostava mais quando seu único amigo era Baekhyun.

"Você parece com um ursinho de pelúcia gigante." Disse Hyejin.

Abraçar uma menina era menos complicado do que abraçar um menino, principalmente porque Kyungsoo não estava tão preocupado em ter uma ereção, e Hyejin parecia muito contente em fazer todo o trabalho. Byulyi se abaixou e brincou com o cabelo deles.

Kyungsoo e Hyejin acabaram adormecendo antes de Jongin e as líderes de torcida voltarem para o quarto. Nenhum deles parecia feliz.

"Soo, eu gostaria de ir embora agora, se estiver tudo bem com você", Jongin tentou dizer o mais casualmente possível com os dentes cerrados. Hyejin liberou-o do abraço.

Sehun saiu da cama, indo para longe da líder de torcida ruiva, que parecia muito desapontada por ele ir embora. "Pra onde você vai? Posso ir com você?"

“Pra minha casa. Você pode vir se você resolver ser uma pessoa decente com o Kyungsoo.”

O quarto pareceu congelar por um segundo. Kyungsoo conhecia Jongin bem o suficiente para saber que ele provavelmente não confrontava as pessoas com muita frequência. Sehun olhou para Kyungsoo. "Por que eu não seria?"

“Eu não sou idiota, Sehun. Eu vi todos os olhares significativos que você estava jogando pro Junmyeon. Kyungsoo também viu.”

Sehun engoliu em seco e olhou para baixo. "Eu sinto muito." Ele parecia muito menos assustador quando ele estava olhando, culpado, para o chão.

Jongin olhou em volta pelo resto da sala para o caso de mais alguém pedir desculpas. Ninguém disse nada. Junmyeon estava encarando de volta em um silêncio teimoso. O resto das líderes de torcida pareciam lívidas. Hyejin e Byulyi estavam rapidamente se levantando do chão e pegando suas coisas.

“Você pode vir com a gente, Sehun, me desculpa por ter estourado. Eu tô um pouco irritado agora, e eu vou te dizer por que no carro.”

Kyungsoo teve pena das longas pernas de Sehun e se arrastou para o banco de trás. Jongin ficou em silêncio durante a primeira parte da viagem, mas depois de cerca de cinco minutos, Kyungsoo finalmente perguntou: “O que foi aquilo?” E Jongin soltou o ruído mais raivoso que Kyungsoo já ouviu sair dele.

“Obviamente, nem todo mundo ficou empolgado com a minha ideia de 'representar mais pessoas da classe'. Mas eu honestamente pensei que eles superariam isso, mas Jihyo me disse que ela estava brava porque 'a galera estranhas estão dominando o projeto', e ela queria que o carro alegórico representasse 'as visões das pessoas que a classe realmente gosta'. Sinto muito, Soo, mas tenho certeza de que isso não é novidade para você.”

"Não é, tá tudo bem."

"Sehun, manda uma mensagem pro Yixing dizendo que eu preciso de maconha na minha casa o mais rápido possível, por favor."

"Ok."

"Eu não entendo porque ela tá tão empenhada em expulsar as pessoas! O desfile é da turma toda, não da equipe de líderes de torcida. Se as pessoas com quem ela não tem amiga têm ideias melhores, então por que diabos ela não quer usar as ideias, a não ser pra agir como uma vadia estúpida e rancorosa? A maioria das ideias foram dela! Tudo o que a Hyejin fez foi encaixar as coisas.”

"Ficou muito bonito.", Sehun tentou humildemente.

"Sim, ficou mesmo!"

"Ela só tá puta por que menos líderes de torcida vão estar no carro alegórico por causa da Hyejin e da Byulyi?"

"Sim, ela tá definitivamente chateada por isso. E isso só me irrita porque eles tão ocupados demais sendo estúpidos para ver o quão superficiais e maldosos eles são.” Ele virou uma esquina um pouco rápido demais, e Sehun e Kyungsoo agarraram freneticamente às alças de teto.

"Hm... Sehun, você tem algum tipo de contra-argumento pro que o Jongin falou?"

Sehun olhou para Kyungsoo apreensivo. "N-não, eles são muito superficiais."

"Ele não tá te colocando contra a parede, Sehun", explicou Jongin, "Ele legitimamente quer ouvir o outro lado da discussão."

Kyungsoo sorriu na parte de trás do carro.

“Ah. Bem, hum.” Ele olhou apreensivo para Kyungsoo novamente. "Eu acho que ela tá chateada por causa dos amigos dela que não tão participando, então ela tá procurando qualquer desculpa pra tornar as coisas difíceis. E tipo, nós fizemos o desfile de calouros e o do segundo ano também. As outras classes têm as mesmas tribos fazendo os carros alegóricos, então em algum nível nossas líderes de torcida podem ficar constrangidas, mas todos também acham que uma das vantagens de estar em nosso grupo de amigos é que nós temos controle sobre o carro alegórico todos os anos. É tipo uma coisa que fazemos como amigos. Trazer pessoas de fora faz com que seja menos agradável para as pessoas que estão ansiosas para fazer isso com seus amigos todos os anos ”.

"Então, é uma questão de título?" Jongin não parecia menos irritado com tudo. "Eles acham que, por algum motivo, conquistaram o título de 'a galera legal' e por isso, tem o direito de fazer com que o carro alegórico, que é na verdade uma coisa da turma toda, ser uma coisa deles e fazerem o que quiserem e tornar disso uma atividade de grupo de amigos."

"Sim, eu acho…"

"Eu não pensei por esse lado", disse Kyungsoo. "Tipo, eu ainda acho que é egoísta e ilegítimo, desculpe Sehun, mas pelo menos eu meio que entendi agora."

Jongin ficou em silêncio. "Bem, eu estou desapontado."

Sehun olhou para ele, ansiosamente, por um minuto e depois disse baixinho: “Você sempre espera muito dos nossos amigos, Jongin. Eles vão continuar te decepcionando.” Ele olhou, nervoso, para Kyungsoo. "Especialmente se você continuar... irritando eles."

“Quando eu faço qualquer coisa pra irritar eles além dessa coisa do desfile e da coisa com Kris?”

“Toda vez que você almoça com Kyungsoo e seus amigos, as pessoas ficam tensas.” Houve um silêncio constrangedor, em que Kyungsoo de repente se sentiu muito culpado. "Que coisa com o Kris?"

"Vocês não sabem sobre a coisa com o Kris?"

"Ele não disse nada. Ele tá mais irritado do que o habitual ultimamente.”

“Ah pronto! No sábado, eu falei pra ele que não queria compromisso, mas ele continuou me enchendo o saco, aí eu dei um boquete de cinco minutos nele e depois cuspi a porra dele em uma lixeira e saí antes de ele estar completamente recuperado. ”

"Eita porra, que engraçado."

"Ele não achou."

Eles pararam na casa de Jongin, que era muito grande, e saíram do carro. A casa de Jongin era moderna e espaçosa, com paredes bege e piso de madeira. Não é tão grande quanto a do Junmyeon, mas é mais bonita que a do Kyungsoo. Sehun tirou os sapatos e caminhou por algum corredor como se fosse ele que morasse lá, e Jongin levou Kyungsoo por dois lances de escada para seu quarto no sótão. Ele se jogou na cama fazendo beicinho.

"Eu tô feliz porque você tá participando desse desfile idiota comigo, Soo, mesmo que todo mundo seja idiota pra caramba. E eu quero dizer "desfile" com letras minúsculas.

“Obrigado, Jongin. Por que haveriam letras maiúsculas?

"Desculpa por te arrastar pra isso. Eu sei que você está participando pelo Baekhyun, não para mim, mas você não teria que participar se eu não tivesse perguntado primeiro. Eu não achei... Eles são todos muito legais e divertidos até que, do nada, não são mais.” Ele olhou para o outro com uma expressão de desculpas. Kyungsoo se sentou ao lado dele e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo.

“Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas eu aceitei mesmo assim. Eu nunca esperei ser aceito, então tudo bem. Eu posso lidar com um pouco de hostilidade, confia em mim. Não se preocupa comigo. Eu tô sinceramente mais preocupado com você. Eu não quero que você tenha que lidar com drama desnecessário com seus amigos por minha causa. ”

Jongin se aninhou na coxa dele, ainda franzindo a testa. “Que amigos eles são. Eu só sou seu amigo há algumas semanas e sei que você nunca trataria as pessoas como elas tratam você. E você não vai me encher o saco por tentar ser legal com as pessoas, ou me julgar por causa dos meus amigos.”

Kyungsoo queria muito discordar com Jongin e dizer que seus amigos eram pessoas horríveis, porque ele secretamente pensava assim. "Tô feliz que você pense assim. Espero nunca ser um idiota com você. Me avisa se eu for.”

"Eu sinceramente não posso imaginar você sendo um idiota com ninguém."

Kyungsoo riu e pensou na situação com o Kris na escada. "Eu não posso imaginar você sendo um idiota com ninguém também."

"Obrigado, Soo."

Sehun abriu a porta carregando uma caneca cheia de sorvete. "Yixing mandou mensagem, ele já tá aqui."

"Diz pra ele que a porta lateral tá destrancada."

“Ok.” Sehun pegou seu telefone e deitou de bruços na cama de Jongin. Ele olhou para cima e viu Jongin traçar a costura do jeans de Kyungsoo no interior de seu joelho. Ele olhou, desajeitado, para seu sorvete. Kyungsoo nunca tinha percebido o quão fofo Oh Sehun poderia ser quando ele não parecia tão intenso e superior. Ele pareceu aliviado quando Yixing finalmente abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, vestido como Jongin em seus jeans skinny e uma camisa polo.

"Ei. Ah, Kyungsoo, certo?

"Eu mesmo."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, eu estou Yixing. Eu sou maconha. Quer dizer, eu tenho a maconha.” Ele sentou-se ao lado de Sehun e deu-lhe um tapinha amigável na bunda antes de começar a descarregar sua mochila. "Você já fumou maconha antes?"

"Não. Jongin disse que me deixaria chapado algum dia.”

"A gente vai garantir que você vai ficar chapado. Muita gente não fica chapada na primeira vez que fumam, mas tenho certeza de que, se dermos o suficiente, não vai ser um problema. Ele tirou uma garrafa de água estranha da bolsa. Tinha uma caneta encaixada ao lado, presa por argila, com uma tigela de papel alumínio no final. Então ele puxou uma pequena jarra de vidro cheia de uma suspeita substância verde folhada de sua bolsa. "Se todos pudessem me dar cinco dólares por isso, seria ótimo."

"Eu vou pagar por Kyungsoo", disse Jongin, sentando-se, mas Sehun tirou a carteira e entregou a Yixing uma nota de vinte antes que Jongin alcançasse seu próprio dinheiro.

"Eu tô me sentindo mal sobre o que aconteceu no Junmyeon, deixa eu pagar por vocês."

“Obrigado Sehun.” Jongin se arrastou e deu-lhe um abraço, e Sehun sorriu, o que Kyungsoo não tinha certeza de que ele já tinha visto antes.

"Eu não gosto quando você está com raiva de mim."

"Eu não gosto de ficar com raiva de você. Não deixa Junmyeon te transformar em uma menina malvada."

Jongin e Sehun ficavam bem juntos, altos e longos e estupidamente lindos, um contra o outro como se fossem feitos pra isso. Yixing era lindo também. Kyungsoo se sentiu como o patinho feio.

Ele ficou muito agradecido por saber usar um isqueiro. Fazer outra pessoa acender o bong para ele era a última coisa que sua dignidade precisava. Tomar um trago foi bastante intuitivo e, com as instruções do paciente de Jongin, ele conseguiu acender e puxar sozinho, e então quase morreu tossindo ao inalar o tiro completo. Yixing empurrou uma garrafa de Gatorade em seu rosto. “Eu acho que isso é melhor que água para tragos fortes. Não se preocupa com a tosse, todos nós estivemos lá. Eu ainda tusso às vezes.” Kyungsoo deu um suspiro de alívio quando o líquido frio atingiu sua garganta, e a dor diminuiu.

Jongin tossiu um pouco e Kyungsoo se sentiu melhor. "Nós realmente não deveríamos ter dado esse tipo pro Kyungsoo logo na primeira vez. Não é de admirar que ele tenha tossido.”

Kyungsoo foi muito mais cuidadoso na segunda vez. Ele deixou Jongin puxar a tigela para ele antes que ele puxasse demais e segurou a fumaça em sua boca cuidadosamente antes de inspirar lentamente. Então ele deixou a fumaça sair suavemente de sua boca. Jongin assistiu, hipnotizado.

O segundo trago de Jongin foi lindo. Ele puxou fundo e fechou os olhos, em seguida, deixou a cabeça inclinar para trás enquanto a fumaça se curvava densamente passando por seus perfeitos lábios cor-de-rosa. Ele inalou de volta pelo nariz, e Yixing cantarolou em aprovação. Os lábios de Jongin se contorceram em um sorriso, enquanto pequenas trilhas de fumaça sopravam entre os dentes. Ele parecia um dragão ou um demônio do inferno.

Sehun não aceitava ser superado, então ele soltou um anel de fumaça bonito. Ele torceu e oscilou pelo ar como um donut espectral até que se dissipou. Yixing soprou uma bela fileira de donuts espectrais, um logo após o outro. Kyungsoo pegou a tigela e franziu a testa. "Eu realmente não consigo fazer melhor que isso."

"Eita caralho, eu acho que já tô chapado" Sehun gemeu e pegou seu sorvete.

Yixing riu "Aquela porra de garrafa de água é a melhor coisa que eu já usei pra fumar. Geralmente me leva apenas um trago antes de começar a sentir.”

Kyungsoo não sentia porra nenhuma, mas ele não queria perguntar o que ele deveria estar sentindo. Parecia uma pergunta de noob. Ele tomou outro trago em vez disso. Jongin devolveu o bong quando ele tentou passar. "Tome outro."

Kyungsoo puxou de novo.

“Agora segura.”

Kyungsoo segurou.

"Continua segurando."

Kyungsoo realmente queria respirar.

"Inala um pouco mais, se puder."

Ele sugou o máximo de ar que pôde, mas seus pulmões já estavam cheios.

"Ok, agora você pode soltar."

Quando ele soltou, algo quente e formigante aconteceu na base de sua espinha. O quarto de Jongin parecia diferente, como se ele de repente tivesse acordado em um lugar diferente. "Eita."

A risada de Sehun e Yixing escorria estranhamente através de seus ouvidos. "Agora foi."

Em vez de responder, Yixing simplesmente jogou mais erva na tigela e depois passou para Kyungsoo. "Toma outros dois."

Kyungsoo tomou, um lento golpe de cada vez, e então se viu olhando para a garrafa de água, não tendo certeza se ele podia ver a fumaça ainda flutuando no pescoço de plástico ou não. Jongin levantou gentilmente de suas mãos e puxou. Sehun parecia um pouco relutante, mas ele lutou para sair dos cobertores e também puxou. Os olhos de Kyungsoo voltaram para Jongin. Ele encontrou o outro garoto observando-o através dos olhos sem foco e encapuzados. Kyungsoo se perguntou se seus próprios olhos estavam tão rosados. Falando em rosa. As bochechas e os lábios de Jongin estavam ambos sombreados na delicada cor da pétala de rosa. Ele parecia atordoado e meio adormecido. Ainda mais do que o habitual. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, e Kyungsoo podia ver onde as raízes estavam começando a crescer.

Algo bateu no joelho dele. Kyungsoo ignorou pra continuar assistindo Jongin piscar.

“Kyungsoo, é sua vez.”

A coisa que bateu no joelho dele era o bong. Ele pegou o objeto. Um isqueiro pousou em seu colo. Ele não sabia mais como usá-lo, mas isso não o incomodava. Ele acabou tentando acendê-lo do lado errado duas vezes antes de decidir tentar invertê-lo. Aí deu certo. Ele deu um bom trago e passou para Jongin, que olhou fixamente para o isqueiro durante trinta segundos antes de se lembrar de como usá-lo.

Se mover era estranho. Kyungsoo se arrastou para trás para se encostar na parede, suas costas estavam doendo, e ficou feliz ao descobrir que ele se apoiava onde os travesseiros estavam empilhados. O mundo se inclinou e girou ao redor dele. Yixing arrastou a fumaça branca e espessa da garrafa de água e, em seguida, inclinou-se para Sehun, para que a fumaça escapasse de sua boca para a de Sehun. Por que ele fez isso? Sehun poderia apenas ter tomado o golpe. Como Yixing sabia que a fumaça queria estar mais na boca de Sehun? Como isso mudou? Talvez a gravidade, exceto que a gravidade não funcionava bem lateralmente desse jeito. Yixing teria que se levantar de joelhos e se inclinar sobre Sehun para deixar a fumaça cair como água entre os lábios. Algo sobre a imagem lembrou Kyungsoo do Nyan-Cat em seu arco-íris estúpido. Ele tentou desesperadamente lembrar como era a música estúpida do Nyan-Cat. Ele tinha visto a maldita coisa tantas vezes, parecia o tipo de coisa que deveria estar de plantão em sua memória, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar da melodia.

Os lábios de Yixing e Sehun estavam tão perto, abriram-se parcialmente, fumaça branca entre eles, mãos passando sobre os rostos, pescoços e ombros um do outro. Pareciam uma pintura antiga, como uma daquelas fotos estéticas do tumblr, todas em tons pastel e desbotadas. Parecia  que eles deveriam estar se beijando. Eles estavam se beijando. A última fumaça flutuou na boca de Sehun, e Sehun se inclinou para frente e deslizou seus lábios contra os de Yixing. Eles lambiam de forma desleixada a boca um do outro, e fumaça branca escapou de seus lábios em pequenas mechas. Kyungsoo queria beijar alguém. Ele nunca beijou alguém antes. Parecia bom. Ele queria beijar Jongin. A luz da janela pairava pesadamente no ar, pesada pela neblina da fumaça que sobrara.

Yixing se afastou de Sehun e sussurrou algo para ele, e Sehun riu e se afastou. Ele desdobrou seus membros insondáveis e rastejou desajeitadamente em direção a Jongin. Kyungsoo não podia imaginar ter braços e pernas por tanto tempo. Ele estava tendo bastante dificuldade com seus próprios membros muito mais curtos.

Jongin riu quando Sehun o arrastou para mais perto, e então eles estavam se beijando também. Os dedos de Sehun se atrapalharam com os botões da camisa de Jongin, e Kyungsoo observou seu progresso lentamente enquanto ele conseguia abrir três dos botões de Jongin, revelando apenas um pedaço do peito bronzeado de Jongin. Kyungsoo meio que queria ver mais pele quando Sehun parou, mas em retrospecto ele também poderia ter esperado que Sehun desabotoasse sua camisa inteira. Ou talvez ele tivesse esquecido como botões funcionavam.

Jongin rolou em cima de Sehun, e os dois se beijaram languidamente. Eles pareciam tão bem juntos, que Kyungsoo não conseguia ficar com ciúmes. Ele apenas sorriu do jeito que Jongin beliscou gentilmente os lábios de Sehun e sorriu. Foi emocionante ver o quanto Jongin se importava com o outro garoto.

A mão de Yixing vagou pela coxa de Jongin e apertou sua bunda, e Jongin gemeu baixinho e apreciou o toque. Ele tinha uma voz bonita. Kyungsoo queria ouvi-lo cantar. Ele poderia ensinar Jongin a cantar.

Sehun se sentou, e agora Kyungsoo podia ver as costas largas de Sehun, seus ombros largos, e os joelhos de Jongin espalhados em ambos os lados de seus quadris, os braços de Jongin jogados sobre os ombros. Deve ser bom ser tão alto e tão largo quanto Sehun. Jongin poderia caber tão confortavelmente no colo de Sehun. Seria tão fácil para Sehun embalar e segurá-lo, para fazê-lo se sentir seguro.

Yixing se aproximou pelos lados, e Jongin se virou e o puxou para perto, apertando os lábios. Sehun se jogou de volta na cama e se juntou a Kyungsoo como observador, embora ele mantivesse uma mão na coxa de Jongin. Kyungsoo observou o jeito como as mãos de Sehun se espalharam sobre o jeans de Jongin, do mesmo jeito que os lábios de Yixing acariciaram Jongin. Sua boca deslizou para o lado dos lábios de Jongin sobre sua bochecha, para baixo para beijar e chupar seu pescoço.

Jongin encostou a bochecha no topo da cabeça de Yixing e olhou para Kyungsoo. Seus olhos se encontraram. Os olhos de Jongin estavam nebulosos e vermelhos, como se ele estivesse feliz e tivesse acabado de acordar. Kyungsoo se perguntou se eles estavam tendo algum tipo de conversa com os olhos. Se eles estivessem, Kyungsoo diria a ele que ele estava lindo, que suas raízes estavam crescendo, que essa coisa de maconha era realmente incrível e que ele adoraria tentar de novo algum dia. Tudo parecia tão bom. Ele sorriu. Jongin sorriu de volta.

Parecia ter passado muito tempo, eles apenas se observavam, enquanto Yixing beijava sua garganta e Sehun empurrava as mãos para cima e para baixo nas coxas de Jongin e Yixing. Finalmente, Jongin gentilmente se retirou do alcance de Yixing e subiu na cama, quase plantando um joelho no rosto de Sehun no processo. Kyungsoo estendeu os braços para Jongin rastejar para eles.

"Você e seus amigos cantam para mim, e eu e meus amigos apenas nos beijamos."

"É estranho se eu disser que foi lindo?"

Jongin sacudiu a cabeça. “Eu também achei bonito. Não tão bonito quanto vocês cantando. Nós três devemos dançar para você. Mas a gente tá muito chapado.” Ele riu e afundou nos braços de Kyungsoo, e apesar de Kyungsoo não ser alto como Sehun, Jongin ainda se encaixava de alguma forma. O outro garoto se levantou e seus rostos estavam próximos. "É a sua vez, Soo."

Kyungsoo não tinha ideia do que ele queria dizer, mas Jongin se inclinou cada vez mais perto. Ele não poderia querer beijar Kyungsoo com Sehun e Yixing por perto, mas o rosto de Jongin estava tão perto. Perto o suficiente para que Kyungsoo pudesse contar cada cílio individual enquanto seus olhos se fechavam, e então algo suave e quente e perfeito se dobrou em torno do lábio inferior de Kyungsoo. Os lábios de Jongin estavam pressionados contra os dele. Os lábios da pétala de rosa do outro menino acariciavam os seus.

Tão macio. Kyungsoo levantou uma mão e deslizou sobre a parte de trás do pescoço de Jongin, sobre a pele lisa e quente. Sua boca pressionou de volta para Jongin. A realidade de beijar Jongin ainda não o atingiu, embora em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, ele percebeu que provavelmente deveria ter atingido. Mas eles estavam chapados. Tudo bem, o que eles fizeram agora se destacava do mundo real. Ele podia aproveitar isso, e segurar Jongin como ele queria, e quando eles ficavam sóbrios, seria apenas uma coisa bonita que eles faziam enquanto eles estavam chapados, sem implicações no mundo real.

Algo quente e muito úmido deslizou pelo lábio inferior de Kyungsoo, e por um momento ele ficou muito confuso enquanto aquilo pressionava timidamente sua boca. Ele fechou os lábios e chupou suavemente, só para tentar descobrir o que era. Ele lambeu a ponta um pouco. Ah, certo, lamber = língua, provavelmente era a língua de Jongin. Ele não podia deixar de pensar em todas as vezes que ele viu essa língua chegando entre os lábios de Jongin e desejando que pudesse senti-la em algum lugar em sua pessoa. Ele sorriu para o beijo e puxou Jongin para mais perto.

Mesmo chapado, Jongin era uma pessoa maravilhosa para aprender a beijar. Houve uma lição em cada toque terno, cada deslize de sua língua, e Kyungsoo quase esqueceu que ele nunca tinha feito isso antes. Ele copiou o que Jongin fez, se moveu de um jeito que fizesse sentido, e apenas apreciou a pele macia e o cabelo macio de Jongin sob suas mãos e o jeito que ele engasgou gentilmente enquanto Kyungsoo pressionava mais profundamente e assumia o controle do beijo. Ambos estavam desleixados e desorientados, não havia razão para ter autoconsciência sobre sua inexperiência.

Em algum momento a realidade bateu na parte de trás da mente de Kyungsoo, com algo sobre como beijar Jongin realmente não era algo que ele teria feito se estivesse sóbrio por várias razões diferentes, algumas delas muito boas. Ele ficou nervoso e parou, em vez disso, pressionando os lábios contra a testa de Jongin e brincando com o cabelo. Jongin aninhou em seu pescoço e segurou-o com força, e Kyungsoo se aqueceu em seu calor.

Yixing e Sehun estavam abraçados no outro extremo da cama. Kyungsoo se perguntou se eles já se beijaram, ou se eles apenas se deitaram juntos e desfrutaram do alto. Eventualmente, Sehun se levantou da cama e sacudiu a perna de Jongin.

“Junmyeon tá aqui. Eu vou para casa com ele, ok?”

“Você vai transar com ele? Ele não é ruim para um cara hetero.”

"Ei, o que há de errado com heteros?" Yixing arrastou.

"Eles não são tão bons em sexo gay quanto os gays."

Sehun riu. “Por que é sempre a porra da primeira coisa que vem na sua mente? Eu não vou foder Junmyeon. Ele é definitivamente hétero. Ele faz uma exceção para você só porque ele sabe que ninguém vai questionar. Ele fica estranho se eu tentar encostar nele.”

"Pra alguém tão inteligente, Junmyeon é meio idiota", resmungou Yixing. "Eu acho que vou pra casa também."

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, Jongin deu mais alguns beijinhos em Kyungsoo antes de se aconchegar em seu pescoço e adormecer. O quarto ainda estava nebuloso com a fumaça antiga. Tudo parecia fora de ordem e estranho, quente e confuso, e o corpo de Jongin parecia perfeito em seus braços. Kyungsoo conseguiu pegar um cobertor perdido e puxá-lo sobre a cintura, e então ele fechou os olhos também.

 

 

Duas horas e uma soneca aparentemente não significavam sobriedade. Significava apenas que o sol estava muito mais baixo no céu, os óculos de Kyungsoo estavam tortos e afundando em sua bochecha, e ele definitivamente não se sentia à vontade para ficar com Jongin. Falando nisso, Jongin murmurou alguma coisa sonolenta na camiseta suada de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo podia sentir seus lábios se movendo através do tecido.

"Desculpe, não entendi."

Jongin abriu os olhos e olhou para Kyungsoo. “Eu disse... que a gente deveria se levantar. E. Comida?"

"Você é o único que ainda está dormindo. Eu ficaria bem com comida.” O quarto girou quando ele se sentou, deixando Jongin bocejando nos travesseiros. Suas pernas ainda estavam emaranhadas. A mão de Jongin ficou repousando de costas. "Como é que toda vez que acordo com você, não consigo me mexer?"

Jongin riu e sacudiu as pernas. Kyungsoo se sacudiu também, e com sacudidas suficientes eles conseguiram se libertar. Então foi apenas uma briga com os cobertores para tirá-los da cama. Jongin se sentou e esfregou os olhos com sono, lábios carnudos, cabelos bagunçados, o que teria sido adorável, exceto que a maneira como sua camisa estava meio desabotoada fez Kyungsoo ficar hiperconsciente de quão horrivelmente seca estava sua boca. Ele se esticou, deixando seu corpo à mostra, e Kyungsoo teve que desviar o olhar.

"Eu tô pegajoso." A voz de Jongin estava rouca de sono. Ou de fumar. De qualquer forma, estava gostoso. Aparentemente, quando Kyungsoo decidiu que tinha sentimentos, ele foi de cabeça. Ele esperava que fosse apenas a maconha que o levaria a uma crise. Ele tirou os óculos para limpá-los. Jongin era mais fácil de lidar quando estava embaçado.

"Eu também. O cobertor não ajudou.”

Jongin saiu da cama e jogou a camisa no chão, e Kyungsoo foi confrontado com a decisão mais difícil de sua vida: colocar ou não os óculos de volta. Ele congelou em pânico, e quando Jongin vestiu uma camisa branca sobre a cabeça, a oportunidade passou. "Você quer uma camisa seca?"

"Se não for incômodo."

Jongin lançou-lhe uma camiseta preta muito macia, e Kyungsoo percebeu que teria que tirar a camisa na frente de Jongin para colocar a nova. As coisas continuaram piorando. E então Jongin tirou as calças. Kyungsoo puxou a camisa sobre a cabeça como uma distração e puxou a camisa preta o mais rápido possível. "Uau, isso é confortável."

“A H&M tem as melhores camisetas por uns preços ótimos. Essa camisa fica bem em você.”

"Obrigado. Eu só uso o que minha mãe me compra.”

Jongin riu e se sentou na cama, agora usando um par de calças pretas. Ele parecia adoravelmente acolhedor, que era uma aparência muito mais maleável do que sonolento e amarrotado. Kyungsoo colocou seus óculos de volta, e o adorável sorriso feliz de Jongin o fez se arrepender. Nota para si: capacidade de lidar com Jongin diminui muito enquanto estava sob a influência da maconha. "Me deixa te levar às compras algum dia."

"Só se você me deixar definir um limite de preço."

“Ok.”

"Tipo cinquenta dólares."

As sobrancelhas de Jongin se elevaram. "Você já comprou roupas alguma vez?"

“Sim, mas eu tenho roupas. Eu não quero gastar muito dinheiro em algo que eu já tenho. ”

“Ugh, você é tão sensato. Tá bom. Eu gosto de um desafio.”

Eles se arrastaram escada abaixo para aquecer algumas sobras, o que significava explorar uma pilha de caixas de deivery na geladeira de vários restaurantes e aquecer o que parecia bom. "Meus pais saem para comer quase todas as noites, minha irmã também, então a maior parte do que eu como são suas sobras."

"Você deveria aprender a cozinhar."

"Eu vou te ensinar como fazer compras se você me ensinar a cozinhar."

"Tem algo de errado com as minhas roupas, Jongin? Você tá tentando me dizer alguma coisa?"

Jongin riu. "Você se veste bem, eu só estou dizendo que você poderia se vestir melhor."

"Você não gosta do meu look preguiçoso barato? Capuz, camisetas e jeans não são bons o suficiente para você? Pelo menos eu não uso tênis de academia. ”

“Sim, graças a deus. Se você tivesse, eu já teria te forçado a parar.”

Kyungsoo havia trocado seus tênis desajeitados por vans casuais no primeiro ano e não tinha olhado para trás.

“Eu gosto quando você usa suéteres, no entanto. Você deveria usar mais suéteres.

“Você gosta do look pai? Suéter e óculos?

"Você arrasa." Ele beliscou a bochecha de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo corou. O microondas apitou, e Jongin pulou para ir lidar com comida antes que Kyungsoo pudesse ficar muito envergonhado.

A mente nebulosa de Kyungsoo registrou o som de uma porta batendo e os saltos estalando no piso de madeira, e então uma jovem bem vestida entrou na cozinha. Ela parecia muito com Jongin. Ela parou e o puxou para um abraço.

"Oi meu ursinho querido, lindo, precioso, adorável."

Kyungsoo riu e colocou a mão sobre a boca, e Jongin choramingou e tentou empurrá-la. “Paaaraaaaa, por que você tá me envergonhando assiiiiim. Kyungsoo esta é minha irmã mais velha, Jungah.” Ela o percebeu pela primeira vez e seu rosto se iluminou. "Ela gosta de me atormentar na frente de... pessoas."

“Aah, esse aqui é diferente.” Ela soltou Jongin e se juntou a Kyungsoo na ilha da cozinha.

“Prazer em conhecê-la, Srta. Kim.” Kyungsoo tentou não pensar muito sobre “esse é diferente.” Sem dúvida, ela estava o comparando com todos os outros estranhos atraentes que passavam pela cozinha de Jongin.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo também. Você tá usando a camisa do Jongin?”

"Er... Sim, mas prometo que não é o que parece.”

Jungah se virou para levantar as sobrancelhas para Jongin.

"Na verdade não é, mana. Nós ficamos chapados e dormimos e estava quente, então acordamos todos suados.”

Ela virou-se para Kyungsoo e beliscou suas bochechas. "Eu gosto dos seus óculos."

"Obrigado."

"Você não é muito alto."

"Er..."

"Ele é tão fofo, Nini."

Puta que pariu.

Jongin empurrou um prato de comida na frente de Kyungsoo. “Por que você tem que fazer isso com meus amigos? Ele é muito legal também. Não enche o saco dele.”

"Amigos? Amiga tipo o Kris? Amigo Jihyo? Amigo Junmyeon?

Kyungsoo franziu o nariz. "Nenhuma das opções acima, espero."

Jongin sacudiu a cabeça. "Provavelmente mais perto de Sehun ou Yongsun."

Jungah pareceu impressionado. “Tão próximo? Por que diabos eu não o vi antes? Não importa, posso dizer que ele é especial. Olhe para esses lábios!” Ela pegou o queixo dele com os dedos e passou uma longa unha vermelha sobre o lábio inferior dele. Jongin observou de perto, e Kyungsoo percebeu que ele devia estar imaginando o leve rubor em suas bochechas.

“Jungah, deixa ele em paz. Me desculpa, Soo.”

"T-tudo bem."

Ela ignorou Jongin e circulou Kyungsoo para envolver um braço em volta dos ombros dele. Ela era mais alta que ele também, mas poderia ter sido os saltos. "Eu vou te compensar, Kyungsoo. Você já tem um apelido fofo pra ele, já que ele tem um para você?

"Não…?"

Jongin colocou o rosto nas mãos e gemeu.

“Eu chamo ele de Nini. Ele é meu ursinho.

"Ai meu deus que fofo, puta merda."

"Ele ama."

"Eu não amo! Para!"

"Ele adora", ela sussurrou, e então soltou Kyungsoo e saiu da sala. "Vocês dois tão fedendo pra caralho!" Ela gritou no caminho.

"Eu gosto da sua irmã."

Jongin riu e saiu cautelosamente de trás de suas mãos. “Eu a amo muito, mas às vezes eu quero estrangular ela. Ela adora me envergonhar na frente dos meus amigos.”

“Ursinho combina com você de alguma forma. Você gosta?"

Jongin escondeu o rosto nas mãos. "Eu tenho sentimentos conflituosos."

"Nini?"

Jongin riu. O coração de Kyungsoo deu um mortal carpado esticado.

"E você tem a coragem de me chamar de fofo."

“Cala a boca.” Jongin murmurou com um óbvio rubor e voltou para o microondas para pegar o segundo prato de comida enquanto Kyungsoo tentava pisar em todos os gemidos fofos que ele queria fazer.

A sobra de comida era boa. Kyungsoo desejou que eles estivessem em sua própria cozinha para que ele pudesse ter feito algo para eles. Depois que eles terminaram, Kyungsoo estava se sentindo mais sóbrio, o que era bom, porque Jongin parecia muito fofo em uma camiseta e calça de moletom.

"Eu ainda estou muito chapado pra te levar para casa. Yixing realmente me derrubou com essas coisas. Você quer ficar a noite? Eu tenho escovas de dentes extras e outras coisas. Nós poderíamos terminar de ler o livro.”

Bem, não era como se eles já não tivessem dormido juntos várias vezes. "Essa é uma boa ideia, vou mandar uma mensagem pra minha mãe."

Dois capítulos de Gatsby levaram uma eternidade para passar, e o foco de Jongin não estava muito bom, mas de alguma forma eles conseguiram passar pelas últimas páginas do capítulo sete que Jongin se lamentou indignado. "Que final terrível!"

“Esse é o ponto que eu acho. Daisy é uma vaca.”

“Mas lembra do que Nick disse no começo do livro, sobre não julgar as pessoas.”

“É verdade, mas também Nick não julgou ninguém no começo e depois duas pessoas morreram e ninguém se importou. Acho que ele tá muito mais aborrecido no final do livro. ”

Jongin gemeu e rolou na cama parecendo angustiado. "Eu odiei."

"Eu amei, mas vamos falar mais sobre isso na aula. Eu tô cansado."

“Eu quero colocar uma máscara. Você quer ter uma noite de spa?

"Eu nunca fiz isso ..."

Jongin o arrastou para o banheiro e o obrigou a fazer uma rotina de cuidados de pele muito detalhada. Kyungsoo se encontrou recostado na cama com uma máscara de algodão com cheiro doce em seu rosto, e se sentindo mais gay do que nunca, incluindo a única vez que ele beijou um menino.

"E agora? Nós pintamos as unhas um do outro? Conversamos sobre garotos?”

Jongin riu e recuou para usar o estômago de Kyungsoo como um travesseiro, a cabeça pousando bem na grande mancha roxa onde Kris lhe deu um soco. Kyungsoo estremeceu e fez o seu melhor para ignorar a pontada constante de desconforto. Jongin estava com o cabelo preso na cabeça e ele parecia ridículo. Também adorável. Isso meio que compensava o quão bobo Kyungsoo se sentia.

"Você acredita que o Kris não contou pra ninguém o que aconteceu?"

“Eita porra, a gente vai mesmo falar sobre garotos... Eu não acho que Kris quer que as pessoas saibam que você fez ele gozar em cinco minutos. Ou que você terminou com ele. Eu acho que isso é provavelmente vergonhoso.”

"Finalmente os refrescos." O produto pingou da máscara de Jongin na camisa de Kyungsoo. “Alguma notícia sobre Chanbaek?”

“Chanbaek? Ah... Chanyeol e Baekhyun. Sim,tá indo bem mal.”

"Chanyeol tá de mau humor há uma semana."

"Baekhyun não tá falando com ele."

"Ai!"

Eles se sentaram em silêncio e Kyungsoo ajustou sua máscara porque ela estava levantando suas bochechas em alguns lugares, o que provavelmente a tornou menos eficiente.

Jongin falou. "Você beija bem."

Misericórdia, Kyungsoo estava planejando não mencionar isso. "É mesmo?"

"Sim."

Bem, isso foi uma surpresa agradável. Kyungsoo estava bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Esquisito. Eu nunca tinha beijado antes. Você também, a propósito.”

"Obrigado. Foi mesmo seu primeiro beijo?

"Sim."

“Ah. Desculpa?"

Kyungsoo se abaixou e bateu a cabeça na cabeça dele. “Não se desculpe, foi legal. Vai ser uma ótima história de primeiro beijo. ”

"Haha boa. Meu primeiro beijo foi no sexto ano. Essa garota tinha uma queda por mim e suas amigas me convenceram a beijá-la pelo aniversário dela. Então eu a beijei atrás de uma árvore no recreio. Depois disso, ela insistiu que estávamos namorando por uns dois meses, mesmo que a única pessoa que eu queria beijar na época fosse Sehun.”

"Essa é a coisa mais fofa, mais idiota e mais ensino fundamental que eu já ouvi. Quando você finalmente conseguiu beijar Sehun?”

Jongin riu e tirou a máscara do rosto. “Quando cheguei a beijar Sehun, eu já tinha superado a minha paixão e nós dois estávamos na nona série. Uma vez, quando estávamos realmente bêbados, contei a ele o quanto doido por ele eu era quando tinha doze anos. Se você acha que eu sou fofo quando tô nervoso, você deveria vê-lo. Sehun bêbado e confuso quase me fez apaixonar por ele de novo.

Kyungsoo riu e tirou sua própria máscara. "Meu rosto. Pode respirar. Eu posso lavar isso agora?

Jongin latiu indignado. "Não! Você deixa absorver! Você não pode simplesmente lavar tudo e desperdiçar.”

"Mas meu rosto tá grudento."

"Isso significa que tá hidratado! Eu não te dei uma das minhas preciosas máscaras pra você reclamar disso, seu pirralho ingrato.” Ele jogou a máscara de rosto no rosto de Kyungsoo.

"Eu não sabia que os rostos precisavam de muita manutenção."

“Essa compleição perfeita dá trabalho, Soo. Seja grato por poder dar uma olhada especial nos bastidores para ver o que acontece em toda essa perfeição.”

"A gente pode ir dormir agora?"

“Primeiro a gente tem que fazer o resto da rotina de cuidados com a pele.”

“Porra, tem mais? Eu tô cansad, Nini.”

Jongin riu e repetidamente bateu na perna de Kyungsoo até que Kyungsoo escapou rolando para fora da beira da cama.

Demorou mais meia hora para finalmente irem para a cama. Jongin apagou as luzes e então se envolveu em torno de Kyungsoo como um polvo, o rosto pegajoso esmagado em seu pescoço.

"Jongin, não consigo respirar."

"Desculpa, Soo." Ele continuou se mexendo. Kyungsoo finalmente assumiu e lutou até conseguir alcançar uma grande posição de colher, com a testa pressionada entre os ombros de Jongin e um braço em volta do peito. Jongin cantarolou e entrelaçou os dedos. "B’noite, Soo."

“Boa noite, ursinho.”

“Puta que pariu.” Ele parecia irritado, mas Kyungsoo podia ouvir um sorriso, e Jongin se aproximou um pouco mais antes de se acalmar e adormecer.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu Twitter: @porcelana_r2


	5. Capítulo 5

Outro copo da Starbucks estava esperando por Kyungsoo quando ele foi para a aula na segunda-feira. Dessa vez era um simples  London fog latte , que era muito melhor do que o chai latte repugnante da semana anterior. Jongin ajustou o colarinho do pulôver de Kyungsoo quando ele se sentou.

"Obrigado, mãe."

"De nada, querido, como foi seu fim de semana?"

“Preguiçoso e improdutivo. Eu levei o Baekhyun na pista de karts ontem pra ele se animar um pouco, foi divertido. Mas eu tô realmente dolorido hoje. Como foi o seu?”

“Foi bom. Eu ainda tô bravo com meus amigos, então eu fiquei em casa e passei um tempo com minha irmã um pouco. Ela diz oi, a propósito.”

Kyungsoo estava realmente feliz por que a irmã de Jongin gostasse dele. Ele escondeu um sorriso sorvendo seu café. Estava uma delícia. "Diga a ela que eu digo oi de volta."

"Vou dizer."

Nayeon e Kris aproximaram suas cabeças junto com algumas outras garotas, ocasionalmente olhando para trás na direção de Kyungsoo e Jongin. Um deles cobriu a boca para abafar o riso, os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Kris também parecia estar se divertindo. Kyungsoo teve a sensação de que eles não estavam falando sobre o boquete de Jongin na semana anterior. Ele olhou para Jongin para ver se ele tinha uma explicação, e encontrou-o encarando seu próprio café, parecendo um pouco vermelho.

Durante o trabalho em grupo, Jongin não estava focado. Kyungsoo eventualmente deixou-o se distrair no celular enquanto ele completava a lista com os pontos mais importantes dos capítulos finais. Quando o sinal tocou, Jongin começou a arrumar suas coisas sem dizer uma palavra.

“Hum. Jongin? Tá aqui a lista de tópicos, se você quiser dar uma olhada e adicionar qualquer coisa. Ou se você só quer fazer isso na aula de quarta-feira, tudo bem também.”

Jongin pegou, franzindo a testa. “Obrigado, Soo. Você realmente não precisava fazer isso sozinho, sinto muito por me distrair.”

"Tudo bem, todo mundo tem dias em que simplesmente não quer fazer nada."

Jongin olhou ansioso para a frente da turma. "Sim. Acho que eu tô cansado.”

Kyungsoo abriu a boca para dizer "vejo você na hora do almoço", mas depois percebeu que ele não queria assumir que Jongin iria se sentar com ele. Ele se sentiu como o garoto desajeitado que não deveria estar falando com Jongin novamente. Foi um golpe estranho depois de um bom dia juntos na sexta-feira. "Vejo você mais tarde?"

"Sim, vejo você mais tarde." Ele sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo de Kyungsoo, e então saiu sem olhar para nenhum de seus amigos.

Na hora do almoço, Kyungsoo não estava com muita fome. Baekhyun empurrou sua comida e pôs sua cabeça sobre a mesa. Jongdae olhou pra eles com suas sobrancelhas preocupadas e não roubou uma única batata.

Kyungsoo ficou surpreso quando Jongin se sentou ao lado dele e apertou sua coxa sob a mesa. "Oi pessoal. Baekhyun, você tá bem?”

"Hmm."

“Hum. Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, Chanyeol tem estado melancólico e distante a semana toda.”

Baekhyun olhou para a outra mesa. Chanyeol estava com o capuz alto e estava mexendo o almoço ao invés de comer. Baekhyun se sentou direito e se sacudiu, apenas a sugestão de um sorriso.

“Ótimo.” Ele pegou uma das batatas fritas de Kyungsoo.

Ele e Jongdae iniciaram uma discussão sobre qual soprano era realmente a melhor. Jongdae insistiu que era Wheein. Kyungsoo sabia que Baekhyun achava que era Wheein também, mas aparentemente Baekhyun achou que concordar seria menos divertido. Em vez disso, ele insistiu que a melhor soprano era Jessica. Jessica era chamativa e popular, mas Wheein definitivamente era melhor. Jongdae parecia cada vez mais angustiado.

“Mas Baekhyun, as notas agudas de Wheein são sempre mais bonitas e suas faixas altas e baixas são consistentes. As notas altas de Jessica soam completamente diferentes do seu alcance médio. Seu tom fica muito magro e estridente. Ela só fica com os solos porque ela é bonita e todo mundo a ama, mas ela é chata e arrogante.”

"Então a Wheein não é bonita?"

"O que? Não, Wheein é muito bonita, mas não é por isso que ela é boa. Por que você tá fazendo isso comigo?” O argumento de Jongdae deu lugar a um choramingo.

Jongin ficou enrolado em seu telefone, parecendo ansioso.

"Jongin, você tá bem?"

Jongin assentiu lentamente e não desviou o olhar do telefone. "Eu tô trocando mensagens com o Sehun."

"O... Sehun tá bem?"

"Sim? Por que ele não estaria?”

“Você tá parecendo chateado. Desculpa por eu ser curioso.”

"Sem problemas."

Kyungsoo voltou a assistir Jongdae sacudir Baekhyun pelos ombros enquanto Baekhyun ria.

Sehun apareceu no assento do outro lado de Jongin e se inclinou para falar com ele em voz baixa. Kyungsoo pegou "Jongin, eu realmente sinto muito, eu não sabia que as pessoas iriam..." antes de Jongdae gemer especialmente alto, e Kyungsoo tentar ignorá-los com mais vontade. Yixing apareceu também, e Baekhyun e Jongdae pararam de choramingar e olharam para Kyungsoo esperando algum tipo de explicação. Kyungsoo deu de ombros e encarou a comida mexendo-a com um garfo.

Os três garotos murmuraram um pouco enquanto Kyungsoo encarava seu bolo de carne, e então se levantaram para sair. Sehun lhe deu um tapinha no ombro no caminho, e Yixing se abaixou para dar um rápido abraço em Kyungsoo e sussurrou “desculpe” em seu ouvido. Isso basicamente confirmou os medos de Kyungsoo. Ele tirou os óculos e colocou o rosto nas mãos enquanto eles se afastavam, com o estômago revirando.

"Soo?"

"Isso é sobre o que aconteceu enquanto estávamos no auge na sexta-feira, não é?"

"…Sim."

Baekhyun pigarreou. “Ok, algumas coisas aqui. Primeiro, você ficou chapado e não me contou? Segundo, o que aconteceu quando você estava chapado e por que isso está causando drama? E terceiro, e mais importante, você deixa ele te chamar de Soo? Você me machuca fisicamente quando eu te chamo assim.”

Kyungsoo e Jongin o ignoraram.

"Sehun e Yixing não acharam que seria grande coisa e mencionaram isso para Junmyeon."

"E agora todo mundo tá tirando sarro de você?"

"Eu sinto muito, Soo. Eu sei que tenho agido estranho o dia todo. Eu juro que eu não tô envergonhado com isso. Quer dizer, eu acho que estou envergonhado, mas não porque eu acho que eles estão certos. Eu não acho que eles estão certos. Mas todo mundo é só... eu não sei, me desculpa."

Kyungsoo queria abraçá-lo, mas imaginou que isso pioraria as coisas no momento. "Ei, tudo bem."

"O que tá acontecendo?"

Kyungsoo olhou para a mesa das pessoas legais. Alguns deles estavam observando-os de perto, incluindo Jihyo e Junmyeon. Kyungsoo ficou um pouco surpreso. Mesmo se Jongin fizesse uma escolha impopular ou duas, ele nunca teria previsto que eles se voltariam contra ele. Sempre pareceu a Kyungsoo que eles apenas concordariam com o que ele fez, ou pelo menos ignorariam as escolhas que eles não gostassem. Provocações pequenas, não hostilidade direta.

"Espera, eles tão tirando sarro de você por me beijar, mas você ainda tá sentando comigo?"

Jongin piscou surpreso. "Sim! Eu não poderia simplesmente ceder para eles e depois olhar nos seus olhos e fingir ser seu amigo. Eu não tô envergonhado. Eles tão só... sendo maus. E eu não gosto disso. Eu só tô sendo um pouco frio porque eu não quero que eles sejam maus. Eu sinto muito."

"Vocês se beijaram?" Jongdae e Baekhyun pareciam corujas com olhos esbugalhados. Kyungsoo segurou uma risada.

"A gente tava muito chapado e todo mundo tava se beijando."

“Mas eles não tão tirando sarro do Sehun e do Yixing. Você só beijou o Jongin.”

“Bem, sim, porque aparentemente me beijar é suicídio social. Mas todo já sabia disso. Jongin aparentemente não recebeu o memorando.”

Jongin gemeu violentamente balançou Kyungsoo pelos ombros. "Eu não achei que eles se importariam. Eu não me importo se eles se importam.”

"Ué… claramente você se importa", disse Baekhyun, e Jongin caiu sobre a mesa em desespero.

Kyungsoo não ia mentir e dizer que não doeu, mas novamente, nada de novo sob o sol. Foi apenas mais uma prova de que Jongin era muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho. Jongin ainda era doce e maravilhoso, mas tinha que ser difícil ter todos os seus amigos de repente tirando sarro dele, não importando qual fosse a causa.

"Ok, escuta aqui." Ele puxou Jongin da mesa e virou o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Não deixa que façam isso com você. Você é o deus deles, eles te adoram como a segunda encarnação de Cristo. Você vai até lá e reclama e reclama e diz a eles que todos são pessoas horríveis e usa de culpa pra calar a boca deles.” Jongin fez beicinho e abriu a boca para protestar. “Obrigado por se sentar comigo esta manhã e vir almoçar com a gente, mas você não precisa provar nada para mim, eu sei que você é maravilhoso. Eu não vou deixar você mergulhar no reino do triste e do excluído só porque você me beijou enquanto estava chapado. Não é justo."

"Soo, eles vão tirar sarro de você e me fazer chorar porque eles estão mals e cruéis."

“Você pode dizer a eles que você só me beijou porque você estava chapado e que você se arrependeu. Eu lhe dou permissão para fazer isso.

"Eu nunca faria isso! Eu nunca poderia fazer isso!” Jongin parecia adoravelmente ofendido. Kyungsoo abriu a boca para dizer-lhe para fazê-lo de qualquer maneira e acabou sorrindo muito. Jongdae disse "aww".

“Ok, mas eu ainda acho que você pode fazer eles calarem a boca. Você teve eles na palma da mão por anos. Junmyeon e Jihyo estão tentando tirar sua coroa de você. Não deixe, Kim Jongin. Ursinho. Você vai dizer a eles quem é o dono do trono.”

Jongin fez beicinho. Ele era tão fofo que Kyungsoo quase deu uma risadinha e bateu as mãos como um pinguim. Ele resistiu. Baekhyun não.

Kyungsoo agarrou seus ombros e usou sua melhor voz de mãe. "Nini ..."

O beicinho se transformou em um sorriso tímido. "Certo, tudo bem."

Jongdae e Baekhyun desmoronaram em poças de gosma. Jongin roubou várias batatas fritas do Kyungsoo. "Eu vou fazer isso depois da escola. Todo mundo vai pra casa da Jihyo. Eu acho que você provavelmente está certo, com lágrimas e beicinho o suficiente eu posso fazer com que todos se sintam mal."

"Use esse beicinho mortal."

"Eu vou."

 

 

Baekhyun estava de volta ao mau humor enquanto os três tenores se empilhavam em seu quarto. Baekhyun mal humorado, Kyungsoo ansioso, Jongdae reclamão.

"Vocês não são tão divertidos quanto vocês eram há duas semanas."

“Então por que você não tá com seus outros amigos? Ah, pera..."

Jongdae ofegou ofendido.

"Baekhyun, isso foi realmente muito maldoso."

“Desculpe, Jongdae. Eu gostaria que fôssemos companhia melhor. Obrigado por ficar de qualquer maneira.” Baekhyun rastejou para a cama e se enrolou nos cobertores. Kyungsoo se perguntou como Jongin estava se saindo. Ele realmente esperava que seu conselho não piorasse as coisas. Se eles apenas rissem de Jongin um pouco mais e o fizessem se sentir ainda pior, Kyungsoo nunca se perdoaria. Ele se sentia como um pai ansioso com uma criança em uma audição importante. O que ele não daria por um belo abraço de Jongin. Baekhyun parecia que ele poderia usar um abraço também. Ele subiu na cama atrás dele e se aconchegou em suas costas.

"Kyungsoo você tá ficando de conchinha comigo?"

"Eu tô nervoso, ok? Tô preocupado com o Jongin.” Baekhyun era bem menor que Jongin. Ele realmente se encaixou bem na frente do Kyungsoo. Muito confortável.

"Desde quando você dá carinho assim?"

"Jongin meio que me forçou a aprender."

"Tem certeza de que você não está namorando com ele?"

“Muita certeza, Baekhyun.” O quarto ficou quieto por um momento quando Jongdae suspirou e tirou um livro de sua mochila. O silêncio não ajudou a ansiedade de Kyungsoo.

"Meninos."

"Sim, Soo?"

Kyungsoo deu Baekhyun uma bofetada no peito porque era o que ele poderia alcançar.

"Não me chame assim."

“Ai, desculpa... O que você ia dizer?

"Eu sou gay."

Houve um silêncio constrangedor.

“Sim, Kyungsoo, nós sabemos. Tem algum motivo pra você estar fazendo isso enquanto a gente fica de conchinha pela primeira vez?”

Kyungsoo riu e puxou Baekhyun para mais perto. “Sim, querido, esqueça Chanyeol. Vamos fugir para Vegas e nos casar.”

"Ai credo. Sai de mim.”

“Sério mesmo, eu sei que você sabe, mas eu acho que nunca me assumi pra você. Eu só acho que nós dois sempre sabíamos que éramos ambos gays.”

"Eu acho que tinha algo a ver com a gente falando sobre meninos juntos."

"Provavelmente. Lembra quando nós dois tivemos uma queda por aquele cara na quinta-série? E nós fizemos aquele pacto estilo ‘Os caçadores de Pérolas’ dizendo que nossa paixão por ele nunca ficaria entre a nossa amizade?”

Jongdae bufou. "Bem, se a paixão mútua pelo mesmo garoto não entregou a viadagem, então o pacto de amizade definitivamente entregou."

Kyungsoo e Baekhyun riram.

"Eu acho que eu tô falando sobre isso porque eu realmente gosto de Jongin."

"Nós notamos."

"E vocês dois tem muito mais chances de ficar com as pessoas que vocês gostam, já que Jongin tá muito fora do meu alcance."

“Eu odeio dizer isso, Soo, mas ele tá mesmo. Os amigos dele poderiam esquecer ele enquanto beijava você enquanto ele estava chapado, mas eles o destruiriam se ele namorasse você. Sem mencionar que ele realmente não namora. Ele pode fazer sexo com você.”

Kyungsoo estremeceu. Jongdae fez um barulho aflito. “Eita que forte. Se eu estiver nesse tipo de situação, por favor, sejam gentis quando forem me contar a verdade.”

"Mas eu não quero só fazer sexo com ele. Eu quero fazer sopa quando ele estiver doente e fazer amizade com a irmã dele e animá-lo quando ele estiver triste. Eu até quero vê-lo no modo menina malvada, porque sei que ele pode ser mesquinho e manipulador. Mas eu acho que é fofo.”

Ele sentou-se rapidamente e Baekhyun protestou quando o calor deixou suas costas. "Deixa eu mostrar uma coisa pra vocês." Ele ergueu a camisa apenas o suficiente para revelar o hematoma feio em seu estômago, sob o esterno e entre as asas de sua caixa torácica.

Jongdae deu um grito e se levantou para dar uma olhada mais de perto. Baekhyun cutucou o hematoma. Kyungsoo bateu nele. "Como isso aconteceu?"

“Kris Wu me deu um soco depois que Jongin parou de ficar com ele. Não conta pro Jongin, ok? Eu sei que ele vai se sentir mal e aí ele vai confrontar o Kris, e eu não quero que Kris tenha outra coisa para fofocar com seus amigos.”

Os dois meninos ficaram olhando para a contusão, franzindo a testa. As sobrancelhas de Jongdae nunca ficaram tão preocupadas. "Você está muito fodido, Soo."

"Eu sei... Não me chame assim.” Ele desabou na cama e puxou Baekhyun com ele. “Vem cá, Jongdae. Você faz parte da equipe agora.”

Jongdae se aconchegou atrás de Kyungsoo como um gato feliz. Ele era realmente ótimo em abraçar. Kyungsoo não tinha certeza do porque eles não tinham feito isso antes.

"Vocês acham que eu tenho uma chance com Wheein?"

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo responderam em uníssono. "Sim."

"Sério?"

"Definitivamente. Chama ela pro baile de Homecoming.”

“Seja fofo e engraçado. Ela gosta de fofo e engraçado.”

Eles pensaram em idéias de propostas de convite pro Baile por algum tempo e então entraram em outro silêncio confortável. Kyungsoo estava começando a se sentir um pouco quente demais.

"Vocês estão prontos para ajudar na construção do carro alegórico amanhã à tarde?"

Mais silêncio.

"Chanyeol vai estar lá?"

"Eu não sei. Ele ainda deve estar evitando você. Mas não importa, eles realmente precisam de voluntários. O irmão da amiga da Wheein está no comando.”

"Eu estarei lá", disse Jongdae. Baekhyun fez um barulho não comprometido.

“Hyejin e Byulyi estarão lá. Yongsun também, talvez. Jongin e eu estaremos lá, provavelmente Oh Sehun. Junmyeon infelizmente. As líderes de torcida, provavelmente não.

Baekhyun bufou. “Byulyi e Hyejin são divertidas…”

"Você vai, quer queira ou não. Se Chanyeol estiver lá, vamos mostrar a ele que você tá se divertindo sem ele. Nós vamos fazer ele sentir sua falta. Você pode mexer sua bunda inexistente para ele... Agora eu gostaria de girar essa conchinha porque estou muito quente. Jongdae vai ser a concha da frente.

Jongdae levantou-se resmungando. “Por que eu sempre me sinto como o idiota desse trio? Só porque vocês são amigos há muito tempo e eu sou o menino novo não significa que você pode mandar em mim.”

Baekhyun puxou-o para baixo e se aconchegou agressivamente em suas costas com todos os quatro braços e pernas. Jongdae gritou. Baekhyun mordeu o ombro dele. Jongdae gritou novamente, mas desta vez mais alto. A conchinha foi destruída.

Kyungsoo recebeu uma mensagem enquanto preparava espaguete para o jantar naquela noite.

 

**De: Jongin**

**kkkkk eles são tão burros. Eu chorei um pouco e falei sobre meus sentimentos e todos eles se desculparam e pareceram se sentir muito culpados.**

 

"Gente, Jongin conseguiu."

Jongdae parou de tentar matar Baekhyun tempo suficiente para olhar para cima e sorrir. Baekhyun deu um joinha da chave de cabeça em que ele estava. O caos recomeçou. Kyungsoo sorriu e voltou para o espaguete enquanto Baekhyun gritava.

 

Byulyi e seu irmão mais velho já tinham uma estrutura básica do carro alegórico, um trailer largo e plano de cerca de três metros de largura e vinte pés de comprimento. Eles já haviam construído o deck de madeira, com um conjunto de cinco escadas largas e rasas, separando a metade inferior das costas e a metade frontal superior. Byulyi e seu irmão mais velho, que se pareciam muito com ela, ficaram de pé e saltaram para testar sua robustez. Uma pequena multidão de juniores se reuniu e assistiu. Kyungsoo olhou em volta e viu Sehun, Yongsun, Junmyeon e Hyejin, exatamente como ele esperava, mas também Wheein, que Jongdae estava muito animado, e Kris, Yixing e Chanyeol. Nenhuma líder de torcida.

O irmão mais velho de Byulyi tropeçou e quase caiu de cara quando desceu as escadas, mas se conteve com uma risadinha envergonhada, e tanto Baekhyun quanto Jongin ao lado dele balbuciaram e agarraram os braços de Kyungsoo.

"Soo, ele é tão fofo."

"Kyungsoo, eu quero ele de Natal."

Ele parou no final do trailer em frente ao grupo e ajeitou a camisa. "Ok pessoal, obrigado por virem, meu nome é Minseok, e este é o seu carro alegórico."

Houveram aplausos fracos.

"Então eu acho que ainda temos que fazer colunas e pintura e uma carruagem ou algo assim."

"A gente queria fazer uma fonte", interrompeu Junmyeon, e Minseok franziu o nariz.

“Pro Homecoming? Sim, nada diz ‘batalha’ e ‘vitória’ como uma fonte. Você poderia ter uma carruagem de ouro gigante e você quer uma fonte?”

Junmyeon franziu a testa enquanto o resto da multidão riu por trás de suas mãos.

"Vocês também precisam descobrir como você querem fazer nuvens e como vocês vão fazer as coisas terem o espírito da escola".

Jongdae se inclinou no ouvido de Kyungsoo. "Eu sinto que esse tema foi escolhido só pra que Jihyo pudesse se vestir como o filtro da deusa dourada do Instagram..."

Jongin riu baixinho. “É basicamente o que aconteceu, na verdade. Acho que eles também queriam uma desculpa para usar letras gregas e agir como a galera da faculdade.”

Byulyi se aproximou e assumiu o comando. "Acho que vamos nos dividir em grupos. Precisamos de um grupo de pessoas para trabalhar na carruagem, porque nós vamos fazer uma. Então precisamos de um grupo trabalhando em pintura e grupo em colunas, e um grupo em decoração. ”

Yongsun levantou a mão. Byulyi riu e apontou para ela: "sim, moça bonita nno fundo?"

"Jihyo e as outras líderes de torcida decidiram que querem usar roupas e maquiagem em vez de decorar carros alegóricos."

Hyejin gemeu e Yongsun lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

"Legal, então eu não preciso me preocupar com isso", Byulyi disse, "Por favor, diga a ela que eu já tenho uma armadura grega que sobrou de um cosplay de Annabeth Chase e ela não precisa se preocupar com armadura para mim. "

Junmyeon limpou a garganta. "Eu não acho que ela vai querer que alguém use armadura ..."

Minseok zombou. “Essa garota entende o ponto do Homecoming? É sobre um jogo de futebol. Vocês devem parecer ferozes, como se vocês estivessem pulverizando o outro time. Se vocês escolheram um tema chato tipo Deuses Gregos, por favor, me digam que vocês pelo menos tem alguém vestido como Nike. A deusa da vitória, não a marca de sapatos.”

Silêncio constrangedor. "Não", disse Sehun, e Junmyeon olhou para ele.

"A Wheein pode ser ela!", Gritou Jongdae, e Wheein pareceu muito satisfeita.

"Eu vou falar com a Jihyo", prometeu Yongsun. "Nós vamos te dar uma toga dourada."

“Qualquer um que seja bom em arte e pintura, dividam-se nas equipes de decoração e pintura. Qualquer um que tenha experiência em construção ou artesanato venha comigo para fazer a carruagem. O resto vai com o Minseok.”

Baekhyun e Jongdae foram com Minseok para fazer colunas e qualquer outra construção. Hyejin, Wheein e Sehun decidiram fazer pintura, e Yongsun, Jongin, Junmyeon e Yixing começaram a trabalhar na decoração. Isso deixou Byulyi, Kyungsoo, Kris e Chanyeol na Carruagem.

"Meu pai faz carpintaria como um hobby, então eu sei como construir coisas", disse Kris.

"Uau, que top", disse Kyungsoo, irônico.

"Você vai fazer o que eu mandar de qualquer maneira", disse Byulyi. Ela os levou até uma grande pilha de peças da Carruagem e um desenho áspero de uma carruagem. "Essa coisa vai ser muito grande e as pessoas vão poder ficar em cima dela."

Chanyeol assobiou. "Você e Minseok devem ter ficado muito ocupados."

“Minha mãe é arquiteta e papai faz construção. Nós construímos muitas casas na árvore quando crianças.”

As coisas estavam tensas. Kyungsoo se perguntou se ele deveria ter se juntado à equipe de Minseok para evitar trabalhar com as duas pessoas com quem ele tinha mais problemas. Ele meio que esperava que Kris atravessasse a mão dele com um prego. Chanyeol só tava desconfortável. Ele olhou para a equipe de Minseok para ver que Minseok tinha Jongdae preso sob os joelhos e Baekhyun se debatendo por cima do ombro, e ainda estava convencido de que ele deveria ter escolhido o grupo de colunas.

A carruagem era basicamente uma caixa de três lados. Depois que Kris se virou e acertou Kyungsoo nas costas com um dos postes, Byulyi puxou o jogador de basquete para ajudá-la a fazer as rodas enquanto Chanyeol e Kyungsoo ficavam para trás para martelar as paredes da carruagem no chão. Eles trabalhavam em silêncio, comunicando-se apenas quando precisavam também.

O som distinto de Baekhyun gritando fez os dois olharem para cima. A equipe de colunas havia milagrosamente conseguido construir uma coluna e depois colocar Baekhyun em cima dela. Minseok e Jongdae estavam rindo de ambos os lados, mantendo-o na posição vertical, ocasionalmente tirando as mãos e tombando-a apenas o suficiente para assustar o garoto.

"Nós vamos deixar tombar, Baek. Você precisa pular.”

"Não, não faz isso! É muito alto!"

"São dois metros, Baekhyun. Você vai ficar bem."

"Não! Eu vou morrer! Eu odeio vocês dois! AHHH!"

Minseok gargalhou e balançou a coluna enquanto Baekhyun xingou criativamente.

Jongdae olhou para a carruagem, um sorriso perverso se esticou em seu rosto. “Kyungsoo tem alguém alto aí? Nós temos um gato em cima de uma árvore e somos muito pequenos para ajudá-lo.”

Baekhyun parou de gritar em favor de se inclinar sobre a borda da coluna para ameaçar Jongdae em voz baixa. Jongdae deixou a coluna inclinar na direção que Baekhyun estava inclinado. Mais gritos. Jongdae era mais malvado do que Kyungsoo lhe deu crédito.

Ele se virou ansioso para Chanyeol, que parecia encurralado. "Chanyeol, você é alto, você pode ajudar meu amigo idiota Baekhyun a descer da coluna em que ele ficou preso?"

"Como ele chegou até lá?"

"Eu não sei, mas ele vai morrer se você não salvá-lo."

"Ah proto, não, ele não vai."

“Mas olha pra ele, tadinho. Ele está tão assustado.” Na mesma hora, Baekhyun gritou novamente.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus." Chanyeol se levantou e caminhou até a equipe da coluna. Mesmo a quinze metros de distância, Kyungsoo podia ver as bochechas de Baekhyun ficarem vermelhas. Parecia que ele estava prestes a pular do pilar por conta própria apenas para fugir.

Assim que Chanyeol estava perto o suficiente, Jongdae e Minseok inclinaram a coluna para Chanyeol, que pegou Baekhyun debaixo dos braços e o ergueu em segurança. Apesar de protestar, Baekhyun imediatamente passou os braços em volta do príncipe encantado e empurrou o rosto no pescoço de Chanyeol. Chanyeol manteve os braços em volta da cintura de Baekhyun e seu rosto enterrado no cabelo por alguns segundos antes de baixar os pés no chão.

Jongdae assistiu do lado de trás da coluna re-erguida, os olhos esmagados de prazer, Minseok parecia muito intrigado. Baekhyun soltou Chanyeol e gentilmente se retirou de seus braços. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, provavelmente um agradecimento, sem olhar um para o outro, e então Chanyeol voltou para Kyungsoo. Ele bochechas eram muito rosa. Atrás dele Baekhyun empurrou a coluna em cima de Jongdae.

Por volta do pôr do sol, depois que a equipe de carruagens terminou de encaixar as rodas da carruagem e a equipe de colunas construiu um total de quatro colunas básicas sem tampos, o grupo se reuniu para uma pizza. Hyejin, Wheein e Sehun estavam absolutamente cobertos de tinta. Yixing estava fumando um baseado.

Jongin descansou a cabeça no colo de Kyungsoo quando acabou de comer. Junmyeon e Kris sussurravam um para o outro e olhavam para eles, o que era um pouco desconcertante.

"Soo?"

"Sim?"

"Eu queria te perguntar isso antes, mas você não gosta de ser chamado de Soo?"

Ai merda. Agora era a hora de fazê-lo parar de chamá-lo de Soo. “Normalmente, quando as pessoas, até mesmo Baekhyun e minha mãe, me chamam de Soo. Ou fofo. Eu geralmente me importo. Mas eu não me importo quando você faz isso.

"Mesmo? Você tem certeza?"

"Sim. No começo eu estava intimidado porque você é infame ou algo do tipo, mas agora eu sinceramente não me importo.”

Jongin sorriu e estendeu a mão para dar a bochecha de Kyungsoo um animal de estimação. "Você é realmente um bom amigo, Soo. Falando sério. Tem certeza de que não se importa de eu te chamar de fofo? Você sempre parece tão morto por dentro quando eu te chamo assim.”

"Eu acho que não me importo, porque não importa o quão fofo eu seja, você sempre será mais. Nini.”

Jongin riu e bateu de leve no rosto de Kyungsoo. “É tão estranho que você me chame assim. Só minha irmã me chama assim.”

“Devo parar?”

"Não, eu também não me importo. Ninguém mais te chama Soo, certo? É justo.”

A cabeça de Beakhyun caiu nas pernas de Kyungsoo ao lado de Jongin. “Ei pessoal, desculpe estragar o momento. Eu só me cansei de ver Kris Wu tentando pegar o olhar de Kyungsoo para que ele pudesse ameaçar ameaçadoramente para ele.”

"Ele pode continuar tentando."

“O Presidente da Grande Classe Kim Junmyeon também parece excessivamente preocupado com vocês dois.”

Jongin bateu levemente a cabeça no Baekhyun. "Ele é excessivamente preocupado com o que todo mundo faz, não deixa isso te incomodar."

"Hyejin, Wheein e Byulyi estão definitivamente falando de vocês."

Isso foi realmente surpreendente.

Jongin encolheu os ombros. Ele provavelmente estava acostumado com as pessoas falando sobre o que ele estava fazendo. "Kyungsoo, esfrega minha barriga."

Kyungsoo bufou. "Você é um cachorro?"

"Sim. Por favor?"

Isso realmente não era algo que ele queria fazer com metade das pessoas já julgando-os por sua posição atual.

"Isso é meio estranho, Jongin." Baekhyun era um salva-vidas.

"Não, não é, é bom."

"Sim. Isso não é uma coisa que as pessoas fazem com seus amigos. Isso é como. Uma coisa de casal.

Jongin fez beicinho e se levantou para se deitar do outro lado do colo de Kyungsoo ao lado de Baekhyun. Baekhyun se mexeu nervosamente. "O que você tá fazendo?"

Jongin esfregou o estômago de Baekhyun. Kyungsoo conteve um riso enquanto Baekhyun endurecia.

"Ta vendo, não é bom?"

Baekhyun franziu os lábios. "Er… sim, mas também tô meio desconfortável, então não?"

“Isso te deixa desconfortável?” Jongin jogou a perna sobre os quadris de Baekhyun e se aconchegou perto, assim como Jongin tinha abraçado Kyungsoo pela primeira vez. Baekhyun guinchou quando a mão de Jongin deslizou sob sua camisa para continuar esfregando seu estômago. Jongin se inclinou para perto de sua orelha. "Você tem uma barriga fofa, Baekhyun."

"Puta que pariu, isso é estranho."

Jongin riu. “Kyungsoo achava estranho também, mas ele se acostumou.” Ele pressionou seus lábios contra o pescoço de Baekhyun. Baekhyun se contorceu e fez um barulho estranho.

Kyungsoo olhou para Chanyeol. Ele parou de mastigar sua quarta fatia de pizza e estava franzindo a testa na direção deles. "O brinquedinho de Baekhyun não ta gostando."

Os olhos de Baekhyun brilharam. "Ótimo". Ele envolveu um braço em torno de Jongin e puxou-o para mais perto. Jongin rolou metade em cima de Baekhyun e continuou trabalhando em seu pescoço. Kyungsoo não tinha certeza de como ele deveria se sentir, exceto que era estranho que estivesse acontecendo em seu colo. Ele olhou para Jongdae para obter uma segunda opinião, que parecia em algum lugar entre alarmado e surpreso, que era muito bem onde Kyungsoo estava, menos um pouco da surpresa. Foi divertido. Também foi um lembrete útil, mas duro, de que Jongin era um sedutor safado.

Jongin levou a mão até a camisa de Baekhyun e arrastou os lábios até a bochecha de Baekhyun para passar por cima de sua boca. Os dedos de Baekhyun cravaram nos ombros de Jongin. Ele parecia ter ganhado um pouco mais do que esperava. Kyungsoo olhou para Chanyeol, que ainda estava congelado com sua pizza, parecendo ferido e traído. Kyungsoo agarrou o ombro de Jongin e o tirou do seu pobre amigo. "Acho que já deu, gente."

Baekhyun puxou a camisa de volta e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Oh meu deus, que porra acabou de acontecer." Jongdae e Minseok riram para ele e jogaram fatias de peperoni em sua cabeça.

Jongin riu e se sentou de novo no colo de Kyungsoo. Ele parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Chanyeol disse algo rapidamente para Yongsun e depois se afastou em direção aos carros.

A reunião terminou depois da pizza, com planos de vir e trabalhar no carro sempre que tivessem tempo livre na próxima semana e meia até o desfile. Jongin levou Baekhyun e Jongdae para a casa de Baekhyun com flertes contínuos. Baekhyun meio que flertou de volta e corou e cobriu o rosto o resto do tempo. Então ele levou Kyungsoo para casa. Eles conversaram sobre planos de figurino. “Dahyun e Jeongyeon vão fazer a maquiagem de todos. Eu tô animado com isso, porque elas fazem um blog de beleza juntas. Elas fizeram minha maquiagem algumas vezes. Foi muito divertido."

Kyungsoo franziu a testa. "A gente vai ter que usar maquiagem?" Isso estava ficando cada vez pior.

"Sim! Elas são bons na maquiagem masculina. É quase imperceptível. Elas vão provavelmente ousar um pouco, mas é só maquiagem de palco. Eu prometo que não vai ficar ridículo nem nada.”

Kyungsoo estava em dúvida.

"Nosso projeto é pra próxima quarta-feira, né?"

"Sim. Uma semana a partir de amanhã. Estou feliz que tenhamos lido tudo. ”

"Eu não estou preocupado. A gente deve conseguir fazer tudo neste sábado.

"Você quer ficar para o jantar novamente?"

"Sim, seria incrível." Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou a cabeça de Kyungsoo. "Te vejo amanhã de manhã."

"Vejo você então." Kyungsoo acenou para ele com um sorriso, mas ele se sentiu estranho. Ver Jongin acariciando Baekhyun tinha sido estranho. Ele esperava que pelo menos isso ajudasse a convencer Chanyeol do que ele queria.

 

Jongin dormiu durante toda a aula na manhã seguinte. Kyungsoo se perguntou quem tinha passado a noite. Ele ainda parecia precioso quando dormia, rosto relaxado, lábios entreabertos, bochechas contra o braço. Seu cabelo se projetava em tufos sobre a testa. O peito de Kyungsoo doía um pouco. Doeu um pouco também por Kris, que estava sentado na frente da sala de aula com os braços cruzados, olhando para o chão. Deve doer ter toda a doce e amorosa perfeição de Jongin em seus braços sempre que ele quisesse, e então ter Jongin o afastando só porque ele segurou com muita força. Acrescente um pouco de crise de sexualidade, e Kyungsoo realmente teve que se sentir mal por ele.

Ele não teve coragem de acordá-lo para o trabalho em grupo. Ele mandou uma mensagem para Baekhyun, sobre como Jongin era fofo quando dormia. Aparentemente Baekhyun achava que Chanyeol era fofo quando ele dormia também. Ele recebeu uma descrição detalhada e depois uma foto de Chanyeol que Baekhyun tinha. Kyungsoo pensou em enviar uma resposta detalhada, mas apenas enviou uma foto de um ursinho de pelúcia. Baekhyun enviou um monte de emojis chorando, o que provavelmente significava que ele achava que era adorável. Ele acordou Jongin no final da aula, e o menino piscou para ele com olhos turvos e lábios brilhantes. Ele tinha uma mancha molhada na manga. Kyungsoo resistiu ao impulso de limpar o cuspe do queixo com o polegar.

"Acorda, ursinho."

"Ah meu deus." Ele estendeu a mão cegamente e empurrou a mão no rosto de Kyungsoo, batendo os óculos fora do lugar. Sua mão cheirava a boa colônia. "Por que você me deixou dormir a aula toda?"

“A maioria dos grupos ainda nem começou a ler os livros. Eu imaginei que não tem problema se você dormisse um pouco mais.”

"Obrigado, Soo." Ele agarrou o braço de Kyungsoo e usou seu suéter para limpar a umidade do rosto.

"Porra Jongin, por quê?"

"Eu adoro quando você usa suéteres."

"Eu sei. E eu nunca vou vestir suéteres de novo se você for limpar todo o seu cuspe neles."

Jongin apenas riu e enterrou o rosto em seus braços. Kyungsoo só podia ver o crescente feliz de seus olhos. Seu peito doeu novamente.

No caminho da aula, ele se envolveu em torno de Kyungsoo como se tivesse se enrolado em volta de Kris quando Jongin e Kyungsoo eram praticamente estranhos. Kris os observou partirem. Jongin não percebeu.

 

Jongdae estava visivelmente ansioso quando se sentaram para almoçar. Suas sobrancelhas preocupadas tomaram uma longa estadia em seu rosto, e ele continuou balançando para frente e para trás. Ele não roubou uma única batata do prato do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun parecia anormalmente animado.

"Alguém está prestes a convidar uma certa soprano para o baile de Homecoming."

"Ele vai soltar suas notas altas em uma ária romântica no meio da cafeteria da escola?"

As sobrancelhas preocupadas de Jongdae ficaram ainda mais preocupadas. "Deus, não. Isso ia ser muito vergonhoso pra todos os envolvidos. Passei algumas horas na noite passada fazendo isso.” Ele estendeu um bigode de espuma preta que tinha as palavras "vai ao baile comigo"? Colado na frente em papel branco, cortado nos contornos do bigode. As letras estavam delineadas em glitter prateado.

Jongin bateu palmas e riu. "Essa é a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi. Ficou realmente bom.

“Tá fácil de ler, né? Eu vou parecer duas vezes mais estúpido se ela disser que não.”

“Ela não vai dizer não. Confie em mim. E sim, tá muito legível ”.

Na mesa habitual das sopranos, Wheein se sentou com as amigas.

"Oh deus, eu vou ter que fazer isso na frente de todas as amigas dela. Tô com muito medo... acho que vou vomitar.”

Kyungsoo contornou a mesa para dar-lhe uma massagem de encorajamento nos ombros. “Você consegue, Jongdae. Você vai ser suave pra caralho e todas as sopranos vão gritar bem alto. Vai ser fofo.”

“Desde quando você sabe fazer massagens?” Kyungsoo lembrou timidamente que Jongdae havia recebido suas massagens decepcionantes nos ombros durante o coral várias vezes.

“Hum. Jongin me forçou a aprender.”

Jongin parecia muito orgulhoso.

“Bem, obrigado. É bom. Eu vou lá agora.”

"Boa sorte."

Jongdae deu-lhes um último sorriso nervoso e atravessou as mesas em direção aos sopranos.

"Ele realmente se parece com um gato, não é?" Jongin fez a mesma observação que muitos membros do coral haviam feito antes dele. Baekhyun e Kyungsoo assentiram em concordância.

"Eu espero que Wheein goste de gatos."

"Ela gosta", respondeu Jongin. "Ela publica fotos de seus gatos no Instagram o tempo todo."

"Ela está prestes a conseguir outro gato." Baekhyun assentiu para onde Jongdae puxou uma cadeira ao lado de um Wheein muito satisfeito. Ele estava de costas para a mesa dos meninos, mas eles podiam vê-lo descascar o papel de cera na parte de trás do bigode debaixo da mesa enquanto ele conversava com ela. Então ele levantou as mãos para o rosto e colocou-o e, provavelmente, mexeu as sobrancelhas ou algo assim.

Houve muitos gritos. Wheein bateu palmas e assentiu, e Jongdae desabou sobre a mesa com alívio. Ela acaricia seu cabelo. Jongin gritou um pouco também.

“Jongin, quem você vai levar pro baile?” Baekhyun fez a pergunta que Kyungsoo realmente não queria saber a resposta. Jongin encolheu os ombros.

“Eu costumo ir com qualquer líder de torcida que esteja entre garotos.”

"Entre garotos?" Baekhyun bufou.

"A maioria delas prefere ser chamada assim do que de solteira".

"Então você tá entre os meninos o tempo todo então?"

Jongin piscou para ele, flertando. "Eu estou sempre entre alguns garotos. Por quê? Você precisa de um par?”

"Kyungsoo e eu nunca vamos."

“…Ah.” Jongin parecia um pouco surpreso, o que era fofo, como se ele nunca esperasse que alguém pularia o baile. "Mas é divertido! É como uma experiência escolar necessária. Especialmente agora que somos veteranos ".

Baekhyun levantou as sobrancelhas. “Você tá dizendo que é como um rito de passagem ou algo assim? Todo mundo tem que pagar suas dívidas gastando muito dinheiro em ingressos e um terno e se estressando por um pouco de dança, e então sendo infeliz por uma noite no baile da escola? Esse tipo de experiência escolar necessária?”

Jongin fez beicinho. “Não é miserável. É sempre muito divertido.”

“Alguns de nós não têm um encontro todos os anos e um esquenta e uma after party e muitos bons amigos para dançar. Alguns de nós nos sentimos muito desconfortáveis com nossos corpos e com o modo como as pessoas riem de nós nas nossas costas até mesmo quando a gente tenta dançar ”.

Jongin não teve uma resposta para isso. Ele olhou para Kyungsoo em busca de ajuda. Kyungsoo abriu a boca para fazer Baekhyun calar a boca, mas foi cortado.

“Desculpe, Jongin. Tenho certeza que você se diverte. Mas você tem que perceber que coisas como o Homecoming e o baile de formatura estão meio que esquecidas pelas pessoas que o resto da classe espera que não apareçam de qualquer maneira. Nós fazemos a festa ficar menos legal ou algo assim.” Jongin parecia muito apreensivo e nervoso, como se estivesse preocupado que ele acidentalmente ferisse os sentimentos de Baekhyun. Kyungsoo esfregou a mão sobre os ombros para tentar dizer-lhe que estava bem. Baekhyun enterrou as palmas das mãos nos olhos e continuou. “Além disso, no ano passado eu ajudei Chanyeol a montar sua proposta e ele nunca tentou me fazer vir ou me arranjar um par ou algo assim. Não que eu quisesse vê-lo atormentar uma garota que eu sabia que ele iria foder depois, enquanto eu sentava sozinho em alguma mesa e desejava ser ela.”

Kyungsoo se inclinou no ouvido de Jongin e sussurrou: "isso não é sobre você, não se preocupe. Você desbloqueou a angústia bianual dos bailes da escola. Estava fadado a começar em algum momento.”

“Espero que ele encontre uma líder de torcida muito fofa para ir ao baile. Espero que ele a leve para casa e transe com ela, e espero que ele imagine que sou eu o tempo todo.”

A expressão de Jongin passou de culpada a um pouco assustada. Kyungsoo chutou Baekhyun embaixo da mesa e foi encarado. "A gente pode ter um colapso emocional completo depois da escola, mas a gente tá no refeitório agora, e Jongdae está prestes a voltar para cá e temos que ficar felizes por ele. Além disso, você tem que pelo menos parecer mais feliz que Chanyeol. ”

Todos olharam para a mesa de Chanyeol. Ele não veio à aula.

Baekhyun desdenhou. "Esse é um nível de felicidade muito baixo."

Jongin abafou um risinho atrás da mão e pediu desculpas, mas havia apenas a ponta de um sorriso aparecendo nos lábios de Baekhyun também. Nada o animava mais rápido do que as pessoas rindo de suas piadas.

 

No sábado Jongin apareceu na porta com Panera novamente. "Então a gente tem que fazer um PowerPoint, certo?"

"Sim. E temos que escrever um artigo de cinco páginas, então a gente pode escrever um rascunho para isso hoje”.

Panera estava muito bom novamente. Jongin se curvou para o lado enquanto olhavam para todos os seus capítulos com marcadores, tirando os principais temas e análises. O PowerPoint foi muito bem feito. Jongin só dormiu uma vez. O rascunho deu um pouco de dor de cabeça, porque as habilidades de redação de Jongin eram um pouco fracas. Kyungsoo gastou muito tempo explicando a ele por que e como evitar o formato de cinco parágrafos, e que voz passiva era, e como formar e apoiar uma tese. Jongin dormiu três vezes. Após a terceira vez, Kyungsoo se deixou imaginar novamente com quem Jongin passou a noite. Ele salvou o trabalho, tirou os óculos e colocou o computador de lado.

Jongin estava com sua testa pressionada no pescoço de Kyungsoo, um braço apoiado em seu peito com a mão enrolada perto de seu rosto adormecido. Kyungsoo se resignou a outro braço sem vida. Ele envolveu o braço em torno de Jongin e puxou o outro menino em cima dele, esperando aliviar um pouco da pressão. Jongin gemeu um pouco e se mexeu utilmente até que ele estava deitado em cima de Kyungsoo em seu estômago. Foi um pouco melhor. Seu braço estava agora sob o pescoço de Jongin. Ele poderia acabar sentindo-se em seus braços, e ele poderia envolver os dois em torno de Jongin se quisesse. Kyungsoo sabia que ele iria acordar desconfortável e suando novamente, mas valeu a pena ter Jongin aconchegado com ele, com seu corpo firme e quente pressionado contra cada centímetro de Kyungsoo. Seu peito doeu novamente. Ele pressionou a bochecha no cabelo de Jongin e suspirou.

 

"Meninos?" Ela soava cada vez mais divertida, toda vez. Kyungsoo abriu os olhos. Ele tinha um bocado de cabelo de Jongin na boca. Ele cuidadosamente levantou o rosto da bagunça loira e úmida.

"Oi mãe."

"Vocês dois..." Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto Jongin se aprofundava nos braços de Kyungsoo. Ele estava meio duro de novo. Pelo que Kyungsoo podia sentir. "O que vamos jantar?"

"Eu vi salmão na geladeira mais cedo..."

“Sim, nós temos salmão. Você gosta de salmão, Jongin?

"Siiim..."

"Ok, então, é o que vamos fazer." Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para Kyungsoo, que ainda não estava muito mais acordado do que Jongin.

"Esteja lá em um minuto."

"Tudo bem." Ela se afastou. Kyungsoo fechou os olhos por outro segundo ou dois. Este era o último sábado antes do final do projeto. Ele esperava que Jongin ainda quisesse passar os sábados com ele quando ele não fosse mais obrigado. Depois que o projeto e o desfile terminassem, não havia muita ligação entre eles.

"Acorde, ursinho."

"Sooo..."

Kyungsoo envolveu os dois braços ao redor dele novamente e rolou. Jongin gritou. Kyungsoo desabou em cima dele.

“Já acordado?”

"Um pouco." Kyungsoo mexeu agressivamente. Jongin riu e o abraçou com força para tentar segurá-lo ainda.

"A gente recisa levantar, Nini."

Mais risadinhas fofas em algum lugar perto das clavículas de Kyungsoo. "Vamos lá, eu tenho que fazer o jantar."

Jongin beliscou sua garganta com os dentes, o que era fofo, mas também meio quente, e Kyungsoo recuou o máximo que pôde e olhou para o pequeno sorriso travesso de Jongin.

"Ouch"

"Eu quero continuar assim."

"Por que eu abraçaria alguém que me morde?"

E havia aquele biquinho novamente. "Por favor?"

"Mamãe precisa da minha ajuda."

Jongin gemeu e enterrou o rosto no peito de Kyungsoo. "Por que você joga isso na minha cara assim?"

Kyungsoo riu e relaxou de volta nos braços de Jongin. Ele quase se sentiu maior que Jongin assim. Foi legal.

Ele foi surpreendido por uma voz presunçosa da porta. "Eu preciso de alguém para cortar batatas."

"Er... Sim. Já vou... Jongin não me deixa ir.

Jongin gritou de indignação e espetou Kyungsoo nas costelas. Kyungsoo rolou para longe dele e o atacou com um travesseiro. A mãe de Kyungsoo riu e desapareceu da porta.

Jongin vagueou sonolentamente até o banheiro enquanto Kyungsoo foi para a cozinha olhar para sua mãe pelo batente da porta. Ela olhou de volta.

“Vocês dois são fofos. Seu pai e eu costumávamos dormir assim antes de termos um filho.”

"O braço do papai dormia também?"

"O dele não, mas o meu sim. Ele é mais pesado do que parece.”

Kyungsoo riu. “Típico Professor Do.”

Jongin voltou parecendo muito mais acordado do que antes. Ele assistiu enquanto Kyungsoo e a Sra. Do cozinhavam, cheios de perguntas e elogios. Kyungsoo poderia dizer que ela estava pensando em todas as maneiras que ela ia mimar ele quando ele fosse seu genro. Ele chegou muito perto de cortar o polegar enquanto ele estava olhando para ela.

Professor Do chegou correndo mais uma vez quando o jantar estava sendo servido e teve que ser re-apresentado para Jongin. Ele o chamou de Baekhyun pelo menos mais uma vez. O jantar estava delicioso. Jongin ajudou com os pratos novamente. Kyungsoo observou os músculos e tendões moverem-se sob sua linda pele enquanto ele trabalhava.

Quando o último prato estava limpo, os pais de Kyungsoo foram até a sala para assistir a um filme, e Jongin se virou para Kyungsoo enquanto secava as mãos. "São só oito horas e não tem festa hoje à noite. Nós poderíamos facilmente terminar o rascunho”.

Kyungsoo assentiu. "É mais do que meio caminho andado." Ele se arrastou para fora de seu banquinho de cozinha e de volta para seu quarto. Jongin seguiu e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama enquanto Kyungsoo abria o computador de volta.

"Ei Soo?"

"Sim?"

"Eu estava pensando em alguma coisa." Kyungsoo se virou para encontrar Jongin olhando timidamente através de seus cílios.

"Sim?"

“Eu sei que você disse que não costuma ir a bailes, e nenhuma das líderes de torcida me perguntou ainda. E eu fui com Sehun um ano. Óbvio que a gente transou depois, e eu sei que meu relacionamento com ele é diferente do meu relacionamento com você.”

Kyungsoo tinha certeza que ele sabia onde isso estava indo.

“De qualquer forma, você gostaria de ir ao baile de Homecoming como meu par? Como amigos. Eu só quero te mostrar que pode ser divertido. Nós nos divertimos na festa de Jihyo. ”

Kyungsoo se perguntou por que ele estava tão ansioso para garantir a Kyungsoo que era apenas uma coisa de amigos. Era óbvio. Talvez Jongin estivesse preocupado que Kyungsoo se tornaria outro Kris. Ele se perguntou com quantos Krises Jongin já teve que lidar. Ele pode ser bastante paranóico sobre as pessoas terem sentimentos a essa altura. Ele se sentiu um pouco culpado.

"Isso é muito doce, Jongin. Eu adoraria, mas eu tô preocupado com Baekhyun. Ele não vai querer vir se não puder ir com Chanyeol, e normalmente nós dois ficamos na casa um do outro e assistimos a filmes e falamos mal do baile. Desde que ele se interessou por Chanyeol, fizemos questão de fazer algo divertido quando faltamos o baile. Acho que ele ficaria muito triste se eu o abandonasse.”

Jongin pareceu desapontado. Kyungsoo se sentiu mais culpado. “Talvez a gente consiga convencer ele a vir? Mas eu acho que ele odiaria estar lá.”

Ele olhou para baixo e puxou a bainha de sua calça jeans. "Não, está bem. Eu não quero que ele seja infeliz, e é muito bom como vocês apoiam um ao outro o tempo todo. Eu gostaria de ter um amigo que eu fosse tão próximo como vocês estão com o outro. ”

“Jongin, eu realmente gostaria de poder ir com você. Eu me sentiria mal por deixar Baekhyun. Eu sinto Muito. Você vai ter alguém para acompanhar?

"Bem, sim. Das dezenas de garotas com quem tenho amizade, tem que haver uma que ainda não tenha uma par. Talvez eu vá com Sehun novamente. Eu poderia até ir sozinho. Ninguém vai se importar. Embora todo mundo ainda esteja meio aborrecido comigo agora. Junmyeon me puxou para um canto ontem para falar sobre o meu ‘comportamento estranho.’”

"Ugh"

"Todo mundo costumava aceitar tudo que eu fizesse, mas agora tô ganhando olhares tortos o tempo todo."

"Então, talvez ir comigo não é o que você quer fazer de qualquer maneira. Não vai ajudar em nada, já que é esse o seu ‘comportamento estranho’... Passar tempo comigo.”

"Chanyeol nunca recebe este tratamento quando ele passa o tempo com Baekhyun." Ele puxou os joelhos até o peito. Kyungsoo não sabia como lidar com suas próprias emoções, muito menos com as outras pessoas.

“Baekhyun é mais legal que eu. Ele ocupa um estranho limbo social, onde é legal o suficiente para ficar com os garotos legais, mas geralmente prefere passar um tempo comigo no fim das contas. ”

Jongin continuou mexendo em seus jeans.

“Se anima, Nini. Você vai se divertir muito no baile, com ou sem mim. Seus amigos vão acabar superando. Aposto que eles desmoronariam sem você.”

Jongin sorriu um pouco. "Não vai ser tão divertido sem você."

“Ainda temos o jogo de Homecoming depois da festa. Vai ficar tudo bem.”

"Você vai ser o meu pra pro jogo?" Ele olhou para cima, finalmente.

"As pessoas ainda levam pares pra jogos?"

"Eu acho que não." Ele olhou para baixo em sua calça jeans.

"Eu vou ser seu par pra after party. E se Chanyeol e Baekhyun se resolverem antes do baile, eu vou com você também, mesmo que você já tenha outro par.”

Jongin sorriu e se inclinou para ele. “Obrigado, Soo. Você é incrível. Desculpe por ficar todo triste com você. Essa coisa estúpida com meus amigos tá sendo um pouco pesada pra mim.”

“Você pode ficar triste quando quiser. Eu não sou bom em ser apoio emocional, mas farei o meu melhor. "

"Obrigado, Soo."

Eles voltaram a se abraçar de novo. De alguma forma, eles conseguiram terminar o rascunho e concordaram que cada um deles escrevesse metade do artigo e revisasse e editasse a metade da outra pessoa. Jongin prometeu escrever sua metade no dia seguinte, então Kyungsoo poderia editar e escrever sua metade na segunda-feira, e na terça à tarde eles iriam se reunir depois da escola e praticar e terminar.

"Não se esquece da semana do espírito escolar."

"Ah pronto."

“Segunda-feira é o dia nerd. Posso pegar um suéter emprestado?”

Era exatamente por isso que Kyungsoo odiava o dia nerd. "Você só vai se vestir como eu?"

"Não! Eu vou usar um suéter com óculos, suspensórios e calça cáqui. Você não usa suspensórios ou calça cáqui.”

Eita, Jongin de óculos.

"Eu só vou usar minhas roupas normais."

Jongin choramingou e se contorceu ao redor. "Você não é divertido, Soo."

"Vou pegar um suéter para você e trazer ele para você amanhã, e você pode escolher um de seus suéteres para mim, como isso soa, Nini?"

Jongin riu e se enrolou no peito de Kyungsoo. "Soa ótimo."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu Twitter: @porcelana_r2


	6. Capítulo 6

O primeiro ano foi uma época muito infeliz para Kyungsoo. Tristes lembranças do terrível ano permaneceram no fundo da sua gaveta de calças, na forma de seu par de calças cáqui menos ofensivas. Os outros pares foram jogados fora. Enfiado no canto de trás da sua gaveta de camisas, estava uma velha camisa branca de mangas curtas, muito enrugada. Kyungsoo ficou parecendo um gerente de mercearia. Ele puxou um de seus maiores suéteres, marrom e verde e coberto de padrões de malha pegajosos. O frio de outubro estava começando a dar as caras, e esperançosamente ele seria capaz de usar suéter o dia todo, exceto pelo minuto que levaria para trocar suéteres por Jongin durante o primeiro período.

Ele pegou uma carona para a escola com seu pai, que obviamente não notou nada fora do comum. Kyungsoo notou que eles estavam vestidos quase exatamente iguais, exceto que a camisa de seu pai tinha mangas compridas. Ele não se sentiu melhor por isso. Jongin de óculos. Jongin de óculos. Ele conseguiria passar por isso.

Jongin ficava adorável de óculos. O cabelo loiro dele estava artisticamente penteado para trás e um par de óculos finos e redondos no rosto. Calções cáqui, com uma camiseta branca e suspensórios pretos. Ele estava sentado em uma mesa na frente da sala de aula com seus amigos. Todas as meninas tinham tranças. Kris parecia mal-humorado em suas armações de óculos 3D com as lentes de plástico esticadas e um paletó velho. Ele olhou para cima e viu Kyungsoo entrar.

"Ah olha só, Kyungsoo não veio fantasiado."

Jongin se virou para Kyungsoo e riu quando ele revirou os olhos. "Vamos contar e ver quantas vezes eu ouço essa piada hoje."

"Você tá adorável."

"Não se atreva a me chamar de adorável enquanto você tá usando esses óculos. Se eu não estivesse morto por dentro agora, eu estaria alcançando novos níveis de choro indigno. Você trouxe um suéter?”

Jongin tirou um suéter macio rosa bebê de sua mochila, e Kyungsoo apoiou os cotovelos na mesa de Jongin e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Não havia como escapar do look “pai fofo”. Porra, rosa? Jongin gargalhou e empurrou o ombro de Kyungsoo.

“Para com isso, Soo. A ideia foi sua.”

"Eu deveria ter escolhido um dos meus suéteres pequenos que não me servem mais." Ele relutantemente tirou o suéter e colocou o rosa. Era um pouco grande demais e caiu logo depois de seus pulsos. Jongin arrulhou e bagunçou seu cabelo. Kyungsoo queria ir para casa.

"Você tá tão adorável."

"Eu quero ir pra casa." Ele vagou de volta para sua mesa, e Jongin o seguiu, rindo. Ele parecia muito melhor no suéter do Kyungsoo do que ele. Foi enfurecedor. Mas ele também parecia fofo como o inferno usando óculos.

Foi realmente divertido andar pelos corredores e ver o que todos tinham inventado. Jongin passou muito mais tempo do que o habitual com os braços em volta de Kyungsoo, as mãos esfregando o suéter macio. Talvez a semana do espírito escolar não fosse tão ruim. Kyungsoo e Baekhyun geralmente ignoravam a semana do espírito escolar, mas até Baekhyun se vestiu com shorts xadrez e suspensórios com uma polo branca e óculos grossos sem vidro. Jongdae estava usando exatamente a mesma coisa. Assim como Wheein. Eles estavam fofos.

 

Terça-feira era o dia havaiano. As líderes de torcida estavam com roupas pouco adequadas pra escola em suas cangas de praia e chinelos. Todos os garotos pareciam idiotas da praia. Jongin apareceu em sungas muito curtas e uma blusa solta e brilhante. Seu cabelo parecia milagrosamente soprado e brilhante, com ondas suaves. Kyungsoo resistiu ao impulso de tocá-lo quando se sentou ao lado dele na hora do almoço, depois de uns bons dez minutos tirando fotos com todo mundo na mesa legal das crianças. Kyungsoo teve um tempo difícil, tentando tirar os olhos dos longos braços e pernas beijados pelo sol. Ele parecia tão macio com cabelos despenteados, e Kyungsoo queria deitar com ele ao sol e passar as mãos por ele.

Kyungsoo apenas usava uma camisa havaiana sob o suéter. Estava muito frio para roupas de praia. Baekhyun e Jongdae se vestiram como palmeiras, todos os trajes curtos com cocos e folhas de palmeira feitas de papel de construção preso a chapéus de cozinheiro. Aparentemente, Jongdae era bom em artesanato. Wheein vestia a mesma coisa. Eles estavam estúpidos.

"É isso que vocês fizeram em vez de trabalhar no carro alegórico ontem à noite?"

"Sim. O Minseok tá putão.”

Ele quase esqueceu que Jongin estava voltando para casa com ele para trabalhar no projeto. Em vez de pedir emprestado outro suéter, ele se escondeu embaixo dos cobertores de Kyungsoo enquanto eles ensaiavam a apresentação. Kyungsoo perdeu a visão toda a sua pele nua.

“Soo, ainda estou com frio. Vem me abraçar."

Kyungsoo jogou uma perna sobre o corpo de Jongin. Jongin choramingou. “Depois de tudo que eu te ensinei é isso que você faz? Vem pra baixo dos cobertores e me abraça.”

Kyungsoo ficou debaixo dos cobertores e deixou Jongin envolver os braços em volta da cintura enquanto continuava a digitar. Jongin adormeceu. Kyungsoo levou alguns instantes para olhar para seus braços bronzeados e musculosos e seus lábios macios e mandíbula afiada. Ele estendeu a mão para acariciar seus ondulados cabelos de praia e achou um pouco menos macio do que o normal, mas ainda era fofo. Ele suspirou e voltou ao trabalho.

 

Kyungsoo e Jongin fizeram toda sua apresentação em roupas pretas sombrias, pregando Gatsby para uma classe de bruxas, góticos e freqüentadores de funerais. Foi o dia da Família Adams. Jongin estava maravilhoso em seu terno todo preto, camisa e gravata incluída, com maquiagem suficiente para fazê-lo parecer um pouco mais assustador. Características mais nítidas, pele mais escura ao redor dos olhos. Ele estava de tirar o fôlego. Gatsby nunca foi tão sensual e intimidador. A aula nunca pareceu tão emo. Kyungsoo teve que parar a apresentação de rir apenas uma vez e contou isso como uma vitória.

Baekhyun tinha uma quantidade absurda de delineador. Ele estava gostoso, no entanto.

"Chanyeol não parava de me olhar na aula hoje."

"Você deveria usar delineador com mais freqüência." Jongin se inclinou para mais perto e agitou seus cílios para Baekhyun, que corou um pouco.

Jongdae não estava sentado com eles. Ele estava sendo o respeitoso Gomez para a Morticia de Wheein na mesa de soprano. Os garotos estavam todos muito orgulhosos.

 

Depois da escola Kyungsoo pegou uma carona com Wheein e Jongdae até a casa de Byulyi para continuar a trabalhar no carro alegórico. Hyejin e Byulyi já estavam trabalhando duro. O carro estava quase pronto. A carruagem foi orgulhosamente pintada nas cores da escola, dourado e azul, e foi colocada de modo que parecia que rolando dos degraus superiores. O canto superior esquerdo tinha sete ou oito colunas em fileiras, diminuindo em número a partir da borda, e o canto inferior direito também tinha algumas. A coisa toda foi pintada para parecer mármore. Agora era apenas uma questão de anexar nuvens e vinhas.

Hyejin parecia Rosie, the Riveter, com uma bandana amarrada na cabeça. Ela e Byulyi estavam sentadas no final da carruagem, cercadas por uma pilha crescente de balões.

“Bom, mais cantores. A maior parte de hoje vamos encher balões brancos para fazer nuvens, por isso, ponham em prática aqueles exercícios de respiração. Os balões podem ficar cobertos de gaze, ou algo assim, se a Princesa Jihyo quiser que eles pareçam mais realistas, mas o corpo principal das nuvens vai ser de balões, independentemente disso.”

Kyungsoo sentou-se ao lado de uma pilha gigante de balões brancos e começou a trabalhar. O sol estava quente na parte de trás do pescoço dele. Roupas pretas foram um erro.

"Alguém mais vai vir?" Jongdae e Wheein não pararam de dar as mãos quando se sentaram e começaram a explodir balões. Kyungsoo não podia esperar para vê-los tentar amarrar um balão com apenas uma mão.

"Acho que não. Só nós cinco. Então... vocês vão ao baile de Homecoming?” Byulyi perguntou. "Além de Wheein e Jongdae eu quero dizer."

Hyejin e Kyungsoo ambos balançaram a cabeça.

"Eu vou ao baile de formatura, mas eu odeio futebol." Hyejin em um vestido pode ser apenas uma boa razão para ir ao baile.

Byulyi virou-se ansiosamente para Kyungsoo

“Eu nunca vou a bailes. Baekhyun e eu passamos tempo juntos e sentimos pena de nós mesmos.”

Hyejin assentiu apreciativamente.

"Eu posso me juntar a vocês?"

Kyungsoo riu. “Sim, venha se juntar a nossa festa de tristeza. Baekhyun vai simplesmente morrer se você aparecer no quarto dele.”

"Eu vou derrubar ele com esses quadris. Mm.” Ela se mexeu um pouco e olhou mortalmente, e Wheein cobriu os olhos de Jongdae.

"Ele gosta desse tipo de coisa."

“Ele é gay, né? Todos nós o vimos com Jongin no outro dia”.

"Sim, ele é gay. Você estaria segura.”

Ela acenou com a mão em negação para ele. “Eu sei que tô segura, gosto de vocês. Eu não ficaria preocupada, mesmo se ele fosse hétero. Ele é que deveria estar preocupado comigo.” Ela piscou. Kyungsoo se sentiu tão hétero quanto jamais se sentira em sua vida.

"Byulyi, você vai?"

"Sim, alguém tem que cuidar dos PT’s da Wheein e da Yongsun."

Wheein riu debochada. "Você age como se no fim das contas não fosse a gente cuidando do seu PT, senhorita frasco escondido."

"O que posso dizer, eu simplesmente amo dançar".

"Seu argumento é muito forte."

O trabalho voltou ao silêncio por um momento, até que Hyejin falou de novo. "Kyungsoo, qual é o rolê com você e o Jongin?"

Kyungsoo deixou seu balão desinflar. O ar flatulou tristemente no final com um chiado nojento. "Nada. Nós somos amigos."

Houve um silêncio constrangedor. Byulyi cantarolou em dúvida.

"Eu não gosto disso." Hyejin encheu um balão com velocidade impressionante e amarrou-o com um floreio de unhas vermelhas.

"Não gosta que... a gente é amigo?"

“Não, vocês sendo amigos é fofo, mas todo mundo sabe como Jongin funciona. A escola toda sabe. O garoto flerta e fode com basicamente todo mundo acima de um certo nível de popularidade e beleza. Ele é gay e tanto Byulyi quanto eu transamos com ele.”

"Eita! Sério?"

"Ficou com inveja?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

"Sim. Mas não sei de quem.”

"Você é muito fofo. Mas esse não é o meu ponto.” Outro balão se encheu com velocidade impressionante. “Você sabe quantos corações ele já partiu? O garoto é muito amigável e simpático pro próprio bem. Ele faz com que todos se sintam especiais e perfeitos. Mesmo que todo mundo saiba o quão rápido ele segue em frente.”

"Sim, eu sei."

"Você já transou com ele?"

"Não."

“Os amigos dele já estão em pânico porque ele passa o tempo com você, mas ele se aconchega e se aconchega e continua passando muito tempo com você de qualquer maneira. Ele está iludindo você. E eu gosto de você, então isso tá me irritando.”

Kyungsoo franziu a testa para o balão.

“Tipo, quando eu faço amizade com um cara que eu não quero me envolver, eu faço um esforço para manter um certo nível de distância profissional, porque eu não sou burra, eu sei que sou gostosa, e sei lá... Não quero mandar as mensagens erradas e partir o coração dele.”

As sobrancelhas preocupadas de Jongdae estavam ficando extremas. “Mas Jongin realmente parece mais próximo de Kyungsoo do que todas as outras pessoas. Talvez seja diferente desta vez?”

Hyejin assentiu. "É diferente, porque eles são claramente amigos, mas eu só tô dizendo que não é justo que Jongin seja íntimo e fofo com ele, se ele claramente não tá mirando em um relacionamento. Você não trata alguém como seu namorado se você não quer que ele seja seu namorado. Regras de meninas 1.01. Ou pelo menos deveria ser em vez de "usar uma saia curta para atrair machos" e "você não é boa em matemática, pare de tentar."

"Eu não sou boa em matemática, mas não é porque eu sou uma garota." Byulyi enfiou um balão em seu rabo de cavalo. "É porque o sistema de ensino público me fodeu."

Kyungsoo suspirou e encheu outro balão. "Tipo, você tá certa, Hyejin, e o jeito que ele tá me iludindo também tem me incomodado, mas você tá esquecendo um detalhe importante aqui."

"Que detalhe?"

“Ele acha que eu sou hétero. Eu contei exatamente a três pessoas na minha vida que sou gay. Er... seis agora, contando vocês três. E não é que eu escondo isso, é só que eu não falo sobre isso. De qualquer forma, minha sexualidade nunca foi assunto entre a gente. Ele tá acostumado com garotos héteros se apaixonando por ele, deixados de lado porque na nossa escola por alguma razão nós decidimos como um grupo que ele é uma exceção, mas eu não flerto ou retribuo as investidas, sou imune ao beicinho dele, e eu não tenho ereções quando nos abraçamos. Eu não compro as regras estúpidas que nossa escola inventa, como fazer exceções de sexualidade para certas pessoas, e ele sabe disso. Ele provavelmente acha que eu sou o único garoto que ele não precisa se preocupar quanto a sentimentos.”

Hyejin balançou a cabeça lentamente e encheu outro balão. “Mas você se apaixonou?”

Kyungsoo suspirou. “Claro que sim. Ele é doce e inteligente e quando ele não é sexy como todo o inferno, ele é a coisa mais fofa do planeta. Ele sempre vê o melhor nas pessoas, mesmo em pessoas como Kris e Jihyo, ou em pessoas como Baekhyun e eu. Ele tá sempre tentando fazer todo mundo ao redor dele feliz.” Kyungsoo puxou fracamente a borracha em suas mãos. "E às vezes ele é manipulador e mal-humorado, e ele é atraído pelo glamour de ser praticamente adorado por toda a classe, e ele é descuidado com os sentimentos das pessoas às vezes, mas não é como se ele desse menos do que promete. Ele é perfeito. E ele está tão fora do meu alcance. Ainda estou chocado por ele passar algum tempo comigo. ”

Todos pararam de encher balões. Kyungsoo respirou fundo e olhou para o quintal de Byulyi. "Desculpa, gente, eu me exaltei um pouco."

Byulyi fez uma careta triste. "Eu sinto que há todo um lado maravilhoso de Jongin que eu nunca vi. Eu sempre achei que ele era muito bom em falar com as pessoas. Você faz parecer que ele é uma pessoa legitimamente boa.”

"Foi ele que juntou a Wheein e o Jongdae."

Wheein piscou. "O que?"

Os olhos de Jongdae se arregalaram. "Caralho, foi ele mesmo, né?"

Wheein deu a ele uma olhada perigosa do tipo "vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde".

Hyejin estalou a língua e pegou outro punhado de balões. "Bem, agora me sinto mal por pensar que ele era um idiota."

Kyungsoo suspirou. “Não, ele não é um idiota. Mas ele perde um pouco do contato com a realidade às vezes. Eu acho que muito como ele trata as pessoas é baseado no fato de que ele tem sido tratado como um deus do sexo pelo ensino médio todo. Ele tá fadado a ter algumas ideias estranhas sobre namoro e relacionamentos quando até mesmo os garotos héteros querem ficar com ele. Eu acho que ele pensa que desde que esteja bem claro o que ele tá oferecendo, é responsabilidade das fast-fodas dele não esperar mais nada e não se machucar quando ele não retribuir os sentimentos que eles não deveriam ter desenvolvido. É claro que não funciona assim, as pessoas criam sentimentos, quer eles saibam se vai ser retribuído ou não, mas ele só tem dezessete anos, você não pode esperar que ele compreenda essas coisas ainda.”

Byulyi assentiu. “Todos muito bons pontos, Kyungsoo. Isso realmente é uma droga. O que você vai fazer?"

"Eu vou aproveitar a companhia dele enquanto durar, talvez eu saia do armário e veja como ele responde a essa informação. Então eu vou para uma faculdade diferente, me distancio e vou em frente. ”

Todos fizeram caras tristes. Kyungsoo focou no balão e se esforçou para não pensar nisso. Esforços de balão continuaram em silêncio sombrio até Wheein acidentalmente deixar um ir e ele voou diretamente para o rosto de Byulyi.

Byulyi assentiu. “Todos muito bons argumentos, Kyungsoo. Essa situação é realmente uma droga. O que você vai fazer?"

"Eu vou aproveitar a companhia dele enquanto durar, talvez eu saia do armário e veja como ele reage a essa informação. Então eu vou para uma faculdade diferente, me distancio e sigo em frente.”

Todos fizeram caras tristes. Kyungsoo focou no balão e se esforçou para não pensar nisso. O enchimento de balões continuou em silêncio sombrio até Wheein acidentalmente soltar um e ele voar diretamente para o rosto de Byulyi.

 

Na quinta-feira, Kyungsoo se sentou para almoçar em frente ao Peter Pan mais sério que já vira. Westley e Buttercup, d’A Princesa Prometida, se sentaram ao lado dele, as sobrancelhas preocupadas de Westley visíveis até através da máscara. Kyungsoo estava vestindo uma camisa listrada vermelha e jeans. Ele era o Wally.

"Encontrei você", disse a versão masculina da Elsa de Frozen quando se sentou ao lado de Kyungsoo com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. “Todo mundo tendo um bom dia de personagem? O que há com você, Baekhyun?”

"Chanyeol me ligou na noite passada."

Suspiro coletivo.

"O que ele disse?"

“Eu atendi o celular mesmo sabendo que eu não devia, e ele tava muito bêbado. Ele disse que sentia minha falta e queria me abraçar de novo, mas ele também disse que não queria se sentir assim e que me ver com Jongin na semana passada deixou ele realmente louco. Perguntei o que ele queria e ele disse que queria voltar a como as coisas eram. Eu disse a ele que queria ficar com ele ou deixar ele para trás. Ele disse que eu fiquei bem com delineador.”

Baekhyun respirou fundo e roubou uma das batatas fritas de Kyungsoo. Ninguém usando calças verdes deveria parecer tão triste. “Eu perguntei se ele tinha sentimentos por mim. Ele disse que sentia falta de mim como amigo e que queria me foder.”

"Então, isso é um sim?" Jongin parecia esperançoso.

"Sei lá, é um sim?"

“Isso soa como um sim. Bons amigos com desejo sexual mútuo soa como território pra sentimentos para mim ”.

Baekhyun olhou para a mesa de Chanyeol. Chanyeol estava sentado em silêncio no final de sua mesa habitual vestido como Han Solo. Quando Baekhyun olhou, ele olhou rapidamente de volta para sua comida, bochechas avermelhadas.

“Eu acho que é um bom sinal. Ele tá cedendo.”

Baekhyun sorriu fracamente. “Talvez ele esteja mesmo. Eu vou continuar ignorando ele até que ele possa me encarar sóbrio.”

Kyungsoo assentiu. "Parece um bom plano."

 

Sexta-feira era inevitavelmente o dia do espírito escolar. Todos vieram vestidos de azul royal e dourado, ou amarelo, se não tivessem nada dourado, e a professora tentou em vão fazer com que todos se concentrassem. Até Kyungsoo sentiu um pouco de animação. Os jogadores de futebol vagavam pelos corredores em suas camisas, com o rosto vermelho e grunhindo, e as líderes de torcida marchavam uniformizadas, parecendo se dar ainda mais importância do que o normal.

Jongin estava vestindo a regata de sua equipe de dança e parecendo muito animado. Antes do último horário ele agarrou a mão de Kyungsoo e o arrastou para longe.

"Jongin, eu tenho aula."

"Foda-se, é Homecoming. Você tem que se fantasiar!”

"O desfile não é daqui, tipo, quatro horas?"

"E daí? Tem muita gente que precisa de maquiagem! Eu quero estar na frente da fila!”

Dahyun e Jeongyeon já tinham montado as coisas no estúdio de dança, colocaram coisas como abajures e mesas e toneladas e toneladas de maquiagem. Do outro lado, Jihyo e Momo estavam com várias prateleiras de togas.

“Guarda-roupa primeiro” disse Dahyun e apontou para as togas.

Jihyo entregou a Kyungsoo sua roupa sem olhar para ele, mas Momo foi legal o suficiente para dizer a ele o que ele deveria fazer com ela. Havia um longo vestido branco solto que ele tinha de usar como base, preso na cintura, e então um grande pano retangular com bordas azuis e douradas que ele envolveu e prendeu com um alfinete, e então ele teve que jogar. o extra por cima do ombro e se sentiu muito importante. Ele realmente parecia bastante autêntico, se estátuas extravagantes e filmes antigos brega fosse algum critério. Ele também tem sandálias. Eles realmente se encaixam.

"Uau, Momo, esta fantasia é realmente legal."

“Junmyeon deixou a gente gastar o dinheiro da classe e a gente fez uma pesquisa. A maioria disso aí são uns lençóis de cama. Nós costuramos coisas neles e estilizamos tudo.”

Junmyeon era um presidente de classe de merda. "Legal."

Jongin saiu de um vestiário improvisado com Jihyo. Sua toga era decididamente menos autêntica. Ele não tinha o vestido por baixo. Em vez disso, ele conseguiu uma saia branca com uma saia de traje de soldado soldado grego que havia sido pintada de azul e dourado por cima. O tipo com muitas tiras verticais que o faziam parecer o elenco de Tróia. Então ele tinha uma coisa de toga muito mais curta para jogar por cima do ombro. Kyungsoo podia ver uma boa metade de seu peito e muito das pernas dele.

"Eita! A minha é muito mais sexy que a sua."

Kyungsoo engoliu o nó na garganta. “Melhor você do que eu. Eu acho que é porque você é um soldado e eu sou só um bêbado.”

Jongin riu e puxou Kyungsoo para a estação de maquiagem.

“Gente, faz a mágica acontecer!”

Jeongyeon levou Jongin para um lado do espelho gigante, e Dahyun levou Kyungsoo para o outro, onde havia algumas cadeiras e uma mesa com duas luminárias brilhantes e toneladas de maquiagem. Dahyun parecia simpática e doce. Kyungsoo ficou aliviado.

“Uau, você tem lábios muito legais. E uma pele boa. Tô animada. Eu prometo que isso não vai demorar muito. Não tem muito o que fazer.”

"Eu não sei nada sobre maquiagem, então isso é muito assustador".

"Eu prometo que não vai doer."

Ela tirou os óculos e limpou o rosto com algo que cheirava estranho, e depois massageou em outra coisa que cheirava estranho.

"Isso é só protetor solar."

"É mesmo?"

"Mhm"

Ela esfregou uma terceira coisa que tinha um cheiro estranho, e então finalmente pegou um tubo de algo que realmente parecia maquiagem. Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e deixou-a trabalhar, virando o rosto de um lado para o outro quando ela pedia enquanto uma escova dançava suavemente sobre suas bochechas.

"Eu vou fazer seus olhos agora."

"OK."

Ela roçou as pálpebras dele por um minuto ou dois. "Abre seus olhos por favor?"

Ele abriu.

"Olha pra cima?"

Ela começou a escovar sob os olhos dele. Foi meio assustador.

"Você é bem próximo do Jongin, certo?"

"Sim, eu acho."

"Há quanto tempo vocês são amigos?"

"Um pouco mais de um mês, eu acho?"

“Ah. Foi o que eu pensei.” Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto ela vasculhava a maquiagem na mesa e aparecia com um lápis marrom. "Só um pouco delineador, ok?"

"OK."

Essa foi a parte mais assustadora até agora. “Ele ficou muito próximo de você muito rápido. É estranho ver ele tão ligado a você. Mas é fofo.”

"...huh." Ele realmente não precisava de mais ninguém para lhe dizer que era estranho Jongin passar um tempo com ele.

“Nós meio que sentimos falta dele, na verdade. Ele passa muito tempo com você agora…”

"Eu sinto muito, devo dizer a ele para ir embora?"

Ela riu. "Não não. Você deveria sair com a gente também. Então talvez nós veríamos ele mais vezes.”

“Oh. Obrigado."

"Ele nunca passa muito tempo com qualquer pessoa."

“...Hmm”

“Desculpe, eu deveria estar falando com você sobre você e não lançando fatos estranhos sobre Jongin. Hora do rímel. Esta será a pior parte.”

"OK."

Foi a pior parte. Mas depois disso, ela conversou sobre o quanto ela estava animada para fazer a maquiagem de todos os deuses e deusas, e seus planos para cada um enquanto ela fazia as sobrancelhas e bochechas, e depois os lábios dele. Kyungsoo sentiu como se ele devesse parecer uma boneca bêbada.

"Olha no espelho."

Ele se virou nervosamente. Ele parecia um borrão familiar que era um pouco mais fabuloso do que o habitual. Ele poderia dizer que ele parecia diferente, mas ele sabia que não estava vendo o efeito completo. Ele pegou os óculos.

"Eita, espera, espera." Ela pegou uma câmera sofisticada atrás de uma das lâmpadas e tirou uma foto antes de colocar os óculos. "Ok, agora olha."

Ele colocou os óculos e olhou para a imagem exibida na parte de trás da câmera. “Ooh. Isso ta muito legal legal, de verdade.” Seus olhos pareciam mais pronunciados de alguma forma, mas ele não podia realmente dizer como, e suas bochechas tinham um rubor agradável sobre elas que combinavam com o tom rosa profundo, embora sutil, de seus lábios. "Eu normalmente não colocaria tanto blush em um cara, mas você tem que parecer um pouco bêbado de vinho, então..."

"Isso parece bom. Eu pensei que ia parecer um idiota bêbado, mas não.”

"Tem um pouco de cor ao redor dos olhos também, porque eu não pude resistir. Você tem olhos muito bonitos.”

"Obrigado."

Suas maçãs do rosto pareciam um pouco mais pronunciadas.

"Ok, agora eu vou colocar essa coroa de videira em você."

Ela pegou um estranho fio de folhas falsas, enrolou-o em torno de sua cabeça e prendeu-o no lugar. Não ficou tão idiota quanto Kyungsoo esperava.

"Hey, Dahyun!" Jeongyeon chamou do outro lado da sala.

"O que?"

“Brilho dourado em todo mundo? Tipo, eles são deuses. Pelo menos uns brilhinhos.”

"Ah, sim, boa ideia, aguente aí." Ela se sentou Kyungsoo mais uma vez e tirou os óculos de novo, tirou outra escova e passou um pouco mais nos topos de suas bochechas, nariz e testa. Ela borrifou um pouco de spray.

“Pronto. Ficou ótimo."

Eles repetiram o processo da câmera e Kyungsoo mal notou a diferença. Ele só parecia um pouco mais brilhante.

"No sol vai ficar top. Vá olhar a Jeongyeon terminar com o Jongin pra eu fazer a próxima pessoa. Foi ótimo conhecer você."

"Sim, você também. Obrigado."

"Sem problemas."

Jongin estava glorioso, cabelos loiros cheios de ouro e varridos seu rosto. Ele estava usando lentes de contato douradas e glitter dourado espanava seus ombros bronzeados e a parte superior de seu peito, e abaixo o comprimento de seus braços. Sua maquiagem era muito mais pesada que a do Kyungsoo. Ele realmente parecia um deus.

"Porra, Jongin, você tá ótimo."

Jongin olhou para ele e olhou por um minuto. “Uau, você tá ótimo também. Eu não posso nem dizer o que ela fez.” Ele estendeu a mão e quase tocou os lábios de Kyungsoo antes de pensar melhor. “Você tá realmente incrível. Tira seus óculos.”

Kyungsoo tirou-os, e o rosto ligeiramente embaçado de Jongin olhou para ele por mais alguns segundos. "Eita."

Jeongyeon virou o rosto dele para ela e continuou a escovar. Depois de mais alguns minutos, ela os deixou ir depois de tirar algumas fotos.

Byulyi assumiu o lugar de Jongin. Ela estava usando uma fabulosa fantasia de soldado grego. Ela ficou legal com uma coisa de vestido grego branco drapeado bem embaixo. Ela colocou um dardo e um capacete ao lado de seu assento. Jungyeon a olhou de cima a baixo com um sorriso.

"Essa não é a fantasia de Jihyo."

"Eu prefiro essa."

“Eu também, na verdade. Eu sinto que posso fazer mais em termos de maquiagem com essa.”

Jongin e Kyungsoo saíram para se sentar debaixo de uma árvore ao lado do carro alegórico completo. A carruagem fez o conceito acontecer. Estava incrível. Fora isso, era provavelmente exatamente o que Jihyo imaginava. Artesanato e execução podem salvá-los, mas além disso, o carro alegórico não ia ganhar nada. Não é agressivo, espirituoso ou pueril o suficiente.

"Eu me sinto muito bobo nessa toga."

"Mas você está ótimo."

Kyungsoo olhou e encontrou Jongin olhando para ele novamente. Aquelas lentes de contato contatos estavam fazendo coisas com Kyungsoo. "Obrigado. Você tá vendo mesmo com essas coisas douradas?”

“As lentes de contato? Sim. Minha visão não é tão ruim assim.”Jongin se aproximou e apoiou o queixo no ombro de Kyungsoo. "Tá bem quente hoje."

"Sim. Graças a Deus, você taria congelando se não estivesse.”

"Verdade. As coisas estão balançando fresquinhas lá embaixo.”

Kyungsoo riu e tentou não pensar muito sobre ‘lá embaixo’.

Hyejin e Byulyi se juntaram a eles primeiro, e estava gloriosas. Byulyi tinha o cabelo em uma trança francesa e uma maquiagem feroz. Hyejin parecia sensual e bonita com um par de tiras douradas e azuis no cabelo trançado e uma tiara de ouro. Ela estava curvilínea mesmo nas cortinas soltas de seu chiton.

"Vocês dois pestão gostosos."

"Vocês também." Byulyi levantou as saias e sentou-se. "Acho que, como uma turma, perdemos o ponto, mas perdemos o ponto com mais estilo do que qualquer outra pessoa."

"Bem, pelo menos a gente se divertiiiu", Hyejin cantou enquanto dançava. Tzuyu e Momo apareceram no canto como Persephone e Deméter e olharam feio para eles. Elas estavam cobertas de flores e folhas falsas e pareciam amáveis e malvadas ao mesmo tempo.

Kris e Junmyeon foram os próximos a aparecer. Eles imediatamente reivindicaram a carruagem. Junmyeon parecia meio triste por algum motivo. Jongin riu. "Ele não queria ser Hefesto, mas também ninguém mais, então, como presidente de classe, ele abriu mão pelo bem da equipe."

Sehun saiu com uma toga preta sobre a longa saia branca e mostrando a mesma quantidade de pele que Jongin. Ele tinha uma coroa negra espetada na cabeça, um cetro e uma e maquiagem intensa muito assustadora. Tzuyu como Perséfone decidiu que era hora de entrar no personagem e segurou seu braço. Zitao estava vestido de vermelho com armadura. Ele parecia ainda mais aterrorizante que o normal. Uma abelha zumbiu por perto e ele fugiu gritando enquanto Sehun revirava os olhos.

Baekhyun e Wheein se juntaram a eles sob sua árvore com Jongdae a reboque. Toda a roupa do Wheein era dourada. Ela carregava uma placa com algum trocailho sobre orgulho escolar. A fantasia de Baekhyun era muito parecida com Jongin com a saia, mas com menos armadura e mais pele coberta. Ele pelo menos tinha as duas mangas. Ele também tinha um bracelete alado e sapatos alados, o que era muito legal. Sua maquiagem estava tão bem trabalhada quanto a de Jongin só porque ele era bonito e aparentemente Jungyeon se divertiu. Até Kyungsoo se viu encarando um pouco demais.

"Chanyeol vai amar isso aí."

"Eu tô contando com isso."

Chanyeol apareceu com belos toques de maquiagem azul e uma coroa de conchas, redes de pesca cheias de algas falsas e conchas envoltas com sua toga. O queizo de Baekhyun caiu. Jongdae tirou uma foto.

Depois disso, as únicas pessoas que sobraram foram Jihyo como Afrodite, Yongsun como Artemis e a garota ruiva do grupo que idealizou o carro alegórico como Hestia. Aparentemente, o nome dela era Mina. Jihyo na verdade era o filtro da deusa de ouro no Instagram, até as borboletas douradas no cabelo dela. "Dá até pra pensar que ela era a rainha dos deuses", Hyejin resmungou e ajustou sua tiara.

Yongsun tinha muita prata em sua roupa e uma coroa da lua. Ela carregava um arco e flecha e um refrigerador cheio de garrafas de água que ela distribuia. Quando ela terminou, ela se juntou ao grupo debaixo da árvore e se sentou ao lado de Jongin.

"Ei, gêmeo, o que ta pegando?"

"Tá todo mundo gostoso."

"Mas num tão? É como se fosse um belo bufê grego.” Ela apontou para a multidão de pessoas em togas. "Qual você vai escolher pra comer?"

Jongin riu, mas não escolheu ninguém, o que foi um alívio. "Dahyun e Jeongyeon fizeram um trabalho fantástico."

Havia um número de pessoas extras em togas mais simples também, o resto das líderes de torcida e atletas que não eram do time de futebol, mas Kyungsoo não conhecia nenhum deles. Todos eles teriam que andar. Os deuses ficaram no carro alegórico o tempo todo.

"Eita porra, a gente tem que mostrar o espírito escolar, né? Eu não tenho nada disso.”

Baekhyun deu um tapinha no ombro dele. "Ué, você sempre pode apenas parecer bêbado e desmaiar contra um dos pilares."

"Acho que vou fazer isso mesmo."

Jongin lhe deu uma cotovelada. "Se você não tem nenhum espírito de escola, eu vou ter que socar um pouco em você."

Kyungsoo deu o sorriso psicótico mais feliz que conseguiu reunir e se virou lentamente para Jongin, que riu e cambaleou para trás no colo de Yongsun.

"Gente, ele olhou para mim."

"Que?"

Baekhyun cutucou Kyungsoo na costela. “Chanyeol. A gente fez contato visual. Ele me viu e quase deixou a água dele cair.”

O grande deus do mar parecia um pouco afetato.

As duas horas até o desfile passaram em uma brisa, com a cabeça de Jongin em seu colo e Baekhyun e Jongdae correndo atrás um do outro até que Jihyo surtou para cima eles. Finalmente, todos eles foram alinhados. Dahyun correu e retocou o batom de todo mundo. Jihyo latiu ordens e gritou para Byulyi por sua fantasia até que Minseok apareceu do nada vestido como membro da guilda do pirulito e lhe disse para parar de gritar com sua irmã. Os formandos devem ter escolhido O Mágico de Oz como tema.

"Você acha que Jihyo vai se divertir?"

Jongin suspirou e passou os braços em volta da cintura de Kyungsoo. "Hm… sabe, eu acho que ela está se divertindo assim, na verdade."

O desfile de verdade passou em um borrão bem esquecível. Kyungsoo acenou e cantou um pouco, Jihyo deu-lhe algumas uvas para jogar para as pessoas, então ele jogou e uma das uvas e bateu no rosto de Kris. Mas na maioria das vezes ele assistia a maneira como Jongin acenava para todos na escola que ele conhecia, e como toda a multidão se iluminava quando ele acenava. Ele observou o brilho dourado de seus ombros e a maneira como a maquiagem o transformava em sexo encarnado. Nenhum ursinho aqui. Jongin era sedutor e poderoso enquanto ele tocava a multidão. Seu peito doeu novamente.

Baekhyun ficou perto do lado de Kyungsoo e forneceu comentários para manter Kyungsoo sorrindo. “Ah olha, o Kris tá encarando a bunda de Jongin de novo. Essa é a quarta vez que ele faz isso. Agora ele está olhando pra Hyejin. Pela quinta vez. Quatro para Jongin, cinco para Hyejin. Oh deus, um para Junmyeon, não tem como controlar esse cara. Eu tô começando a me preocupar por minha própria bunda.”

"Que bunda?"

"Cala a boca." Baekhyun deslizou um pouco mais perto. "Chanyeol gosta da minha bunda."

"Você tem uma bunda?"

“Eu nunca pedi sua opinião, Kyungsoo. Quando ele tava bêbado no outro dia, tocar minha bunda bonitinha entrou na lista de coisas que ele sentia falta.”

Kyungsoo estremeceu. "Que nojo. Não é de admirar que ele esteja com vergonha de encarar você.”

Baekhyun ficou quieto por um momento, e Kyungsoo se virou para vê-lo olhando atentamente para uma parte diferente do carro alegórico. Kyungsoo seguiu seu olhar e encontrou Chanyeol olhando com atenção. Kyungsoo se aproximou de Jongin.

"As chances de eu ir ao baile com você estão aumentando constantemente."

Os olhos dourados de Jongin brilharam de alegria e ele olhou para trás e para frente entre a troca de olhares de Chanyeol vs Baekhyun. "Objetivo da noite: faça isso acontecer."

"Você sabe, eu não tenho certeza se vai precisar de alguma ajuda. Com Baekhyun nessa maquiagem?

“Sim, uau. Ele tá bem bonito."

Jongin se virou para a multidão e acenou um pouco com as mãos, e Kyungsoo foi derrubado pelo rugido que se seguiu. Jongin riu. "Isso é divertido, Soo, tenta." Outro rugido.

"Eles só fazem isso para você, Nini."

Teve um tapinha furioso no ombro de Kyungsoo. Ele se virou para encontrar Jihyo com um sorriso muito falso no rosto. Seus olhos exalavam fúria.

“Kyungsoo tira os óculos, você tá fora de si? Deuses gregos não usavam óculos, nós deveríamos estar gostosos aqui e eu olho aqui e você está usando óculos Dahyun trabalhou duro em sua maquiagem e agora você só quer cobrir o trabalho dela, se eu ver esses óculos em você novamente, juro por Deus que vou dar a louca aqui.”

Kyungsoo tirou os óculos.

Jongin entrou em cena. “Jihyo não conseguir enxergar é uma preocupação de segurança. Se alguém sair da borda do carro alegórico porque você não permite que eles usem óculos, então é sua responsabilidade. "

"Bem, Jongin, já que você nunca sai do lado dele, eu confio em você para não deixar ele cair do carro." Ela se afastou. Kyungsoo colocou os óculos na frente de sua camisa e olhou para Jongin. Mesmo um pouco embaçado, Kyungsoo podia dizer o quão lindo ele era. Especialmente de tão perto. Jongin se abaixou e pegou a mão dele.

"Você consegue me ver?"

"A maior parte sim. Você tá brilhando pra caramba”

Jongin riu. "Eu sou o deus sol. Você tá muito bonito, a propósito. Eu sei que já disse isso, mas falando sério.” Ele estendeu a mão e colocou a mão livre na bochecha de Kyungsoo, o polegar roçando os olhos. Kyungsoo se inclinou para ele.

"Você também. Eu quero dizer que você parece... poderoso, mas eu sei que é uma espécie de gíria da moda e eu não quero abusar dela.”

“Poderoso funciona. Provavelmente nos dois sentidos.”

"Boa. Você tá poderoso.

Jongin riu e soltou a mão do rosto de Kyungsoo. Baekhyun reapareceu ao lado de Kyungsoo. "Cinco para Jongin, sete para Hyejin, dois para Junmyeon e, pera, três para Zitao."

"Esse garoto tá fadado a ter uma crise gay a qualquer momento."

“O quê?” Jongin se inclinou para frente para olhar ao redor de Kyungsoo em Baekhyun, que estava olhando para Kris.

“Seis para Jongin. Esta é uma contagem completa das bundas que o Kris tá olhando.”

"E você tá dizendo que eu não sou o número um?"

"Sua bunda não pode competir com a da Hyejin, me desculpa."

"Eu não tô ofendido com isso." Jongin se afastou e fez um conjunto de movimentos legais de dança com o quadril ao ritmo da música do desfile. A multidão foi à loucura. Jongin retornou.

"Ok, você tá batendo Hyejin agora."

"É assim que eu gosto."

Quando o carro alegórico finalmente parou, um veterano extremamente alto levantou Wheein para sentar em um de seus ombros, e a Dama da Vitória conduziu a multidão para o estádio com muita fanfarra e um Jongdae muito estressado em seus calcanhares. Jihyo obviamente ainda não entendeu. Ela tentou desesperadamente fazer com que Kris fizesse o mesmo com ela, mas ele estava ocupado demais encarando os traseiros para prestar atenção.

As líderes de torcida correram para se trocar. O resto da turma ficou fantasiado. Não adianta trocar de roupa se eles teriam que se trocar de novo para a festa da toga mais tarde. Baekhyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun e Yixing encontraram algumas arquibancadas e se sentaram. A Vitória ainda estava marchando para cima e para baixo no campo de futebol, então Kyungsoo e Baekhyun reservavam lugares para ela e Jongdae. Chanyeol apareceu e se sentou ao lado de Baekhyun. Jongin bateu com entusiasmo na perna de Kyungsoo. Baekhyun parecia muito tenso.

Kyungsoo decidiu que ele teria se divertido muito menos se não estivesse fantasiado. Havia algo de muito absurdo em assistir a um jogo de futebol do ensino médio parecendo um dos antigos estudiosos da Grécia que aprenderam na aula de história. Uma seção inteira das arquibancadas parecia estar lá para assistir a primeira Olimpíada de todos os tempos. Jongdae e Wheein finalmente reapareceram, Wheein parecia sem fôlego e satisfeita, Jongdae parecendo extremamente aliviado. Jongdae tirou fotos de tudo e todos, e então tirou algumas extras de Baekhyun e Chanyeol desconfortáveis. Jongin se levantou e comprou cachorros-quentes pra todo mundo. Yongsun trouxe mais água.

Jongin, Yixing e Sehun se levantaram na frente da multidão e fizeram coreografias sexy em suas togas antes de as líderes de torcida reaparecerem. Jongin até mesmo tirou a sua roupa de ombro e rebolou sem camisa, um sorriso malicioso nunca deixando seu rosto. O corpo discente nas arquibancadas ficou muito agudo e excitado. Um grupo de cinco ou seis meninas subalternas atrás delas perdeu cabeça completamente. Jongdae riu da expressão cuidadosamente vazia de Kyungsoo e depois se aproximou para tirar fotos. Kyungsoo teve a sensação de que ele iria receber spam com fotos de Jongin sexy sem camisa mais tarde.

As líderes de torcida voltaram, a maioria ainda com a maquiagem do desfile, e deram o show de suas vidas, e então os jogadores de futebol saíram e grunhiram um pouco mais e fizeram a performance de um bando de gorilas confusos com danos cerebrais. Pela metade do tempo, ficou claro que o time da casa perderia por uma margem embaraçosa.

Na metade do segundo tempo, Jongin perguntou “Vocês querem jantar antes da festa?” E metade da seção de toga se levantou e partiu para a Panera mais próxima.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu Twitter: @porcelana_r2


	7. Capítulo 7

"Você gosta de Panera, Soo?"

Kyungsoo olhou para seu sanduíche meio acabado. "Sim, eu tô começando a gostar de Panera."

Jongin esbarrou seus ombros. Ele tirou suas lentes de contato douradas, mas mesmo sem os olhos dourados e espremidos em uma cabine de restaurante, Jongin parecia poderoso. "Sua toga tá toda dourada."

"É mesmo?"

"Eu me esfreguei em você o dia todo."

Isso era verdade. Jongin mal havia saído do seu lado por todo o desfile. “Obrigado por ficar comigo. Acho que teria ficado muito desconfortável sozinho.”

"Você se divertiu, né?"

“Sim, na verdade, me diverti.” Mesmo sem a vantagem adicional de encarar Jongin sem camisa e brilhando o dia todo, ele se divertiu bastante.

Baekhyun, Jongdae e Wheein estavam todos espremidos na cabine em frente a eles. Jongdae parecia deslocado com suas roupas normais.

"Eu não posso ir. Eu não fiz parte do desfile. Eu não estou de toga.”

Jongin zombou. “Ninguém vai se importar. Você é amigo de quantas pessoas do carro alegorico? Você ajudou na construção. Todo mundo vai ficar bêbado de qualquer maneira.”

Jongdae não parecia convencido.

“Sério, se você vier comigo ninguém vai encher o saco.”

"Isso é verdade."

Baekhyun se excluiu da conversa. Ele continuou trocando olhares com Chanyeol de um estande diferente. Kyungsoo os viu falando coisas uns com os outros e rindo.

Sair do carro de Jongin na casa de Jihyo pareceu uma cena de um filme. A casa estava decorada com videiras falsas e cortinas brancas, e havia pessoas em togas por toda parte. Jihyo apareceu logo depois que eles e saiu do carro, de volta nas roupas de Afrodite, já bêbada, e puxou Kyungsoo para um abraço.

“Kyungsoo! Nós perdemos o jogo, hahahahaha!” Ela cambaleou para longe com Kris e Zitao que estavam muito aborrecidos. Jongin pegou a mão de Kyungsoo e o puxou para dentro.

"Vem, vamos ficar bêbados!"

A casa estava tão cheia quanto na última festa. Jongin encontrou uma mesa cheia de copos e entregou a cada um deles um copo de ponche misterioso.

"Você não deveria... não beber ponche nas festas?"

Jongin tomou um grande gole de si mesmo. “Eita, isso tá forte. Não se preocupa, eu sempre bebo o poche. Você vai ficar bem, só não bebe muito." Ele tomou outro grande gole e puxou Kyungsoo para a sala em que estavam jogando beer pong. Kyungsoo tentou tomar um gole pequeno do ponche. A queimadura imediatamente subiu em seu nariz e fez seus olhos lacrimejarem, e queimou sua garganta no caminho para baixo. Seu estômago ficou quente e desconfortável. Ele não iria se embebedar pela primeira vez hoje à noite se ele tivesse que ficar louco bebendo isso.

"Você já jogou beer pong?" Jongin gritou em seu ouvido sobre o barulho.

"Não. Tem cerveja?

“Não, a gente brinca com a água porque faz menos bagunça quando derrama. Você só precisa beber sempre que o outro lado acertar.”

Ele puxou Kyungsoo até o final de uma mesa em frente a Junmyeon e Sehun. O jogo realmente acabou sendo Sehun vs Jongin, porque Junmyeon era ainda pior no beer bong do que Kyungsoo, sem mencionar que ele já estava bêbado o suficiente para se envolver na cintura de Sehun e rir histericamente quando Kyungsoo errava. Sehun parecia precisar de outra bebida.

Jihyo apareceu no meio da multidão parecendo muito feliz. “Kyungsoo! Eu te trouxe um presente! Ai meu Deus, olha isso, vocês são todos deuses do Olimpo! Alguém tira uma foto de todos os deuses jogando beer pong! Kyungsoo você é o deus do vinho, então eu te trouxe vinho!”

Ela colocou uma taça de vinho na mão dele, cheia pela metade do líquido vermelho.

"Obrigado, Jihyo."

"Sem problemas! Eu tô tão feliz que você foi Dionísio. Eu acho que você foi bem. Você é o deus do vinho e das festas, então essa festa é, tipo, sua! Hahahaha!” Ela agarrou o braço de Kris e desapareceu de volta na multidão. Pessoas bêbadas eram muito estranhas.

Sehun ganhou o jogo de beer pong. Junmyeon comemorou excessivamente e derrubou quatro xícaras de água. Jongin puxou Kyungsoo para a pista de dança do pátio traseiro com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. “Bebe o vinho! As coisas ficam muito mais divertidas quando você bebe!”

O vinho também queimou um pouco, mas menos que o ponche. Era amargo mas bebível. Kyungsoo engasgou enquanto Jongin pegou sua taça solo de ponche misterioso e terminou isso também. Ele tinha um rubor feliz em suas bochechas. "Você quer dançar?"

"Definitivamente não."

"Poxa, dança comigo."

"Talvez mais tarde."

Jongin o deixou na beira da pista de novo e deslizou sedutoramente para a massa contorcida de estudantes do ensino médio bêbados. Assim como da última vez, Baekhyun apareceu ao seu lado.

"Kyungsoo, eita porra, onde você conseguiu esse vinho?"

"Eu sou o deus do vinho. Eu posso materializar essa merda.”

"Hm… tá. Eu acho que as coisas estão indo bem com o idiota alto.”

"Isso é bom. Estamos todos torcendo por você.” O vinho estava começando a ficar estranho na boca do estômago, e ele se sentiu um pouco tonto quando virou a cabeça. A festa ficou um pouco mais divertida.

Chanyeol deslizou para o lado de Baekhyun e lhe deu uma bebida. Ele ficava ótimo com uma coroa de conchas. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Baekhyun, e Kyungsoo se sentiu como uma vela.

Jongin saiu dançando do meio da multidão, sem camisa novamente, carregando a outra parte de sua fantasia. Ele se apoiou rindo no lado de Kyungsoo, quase derramando o vinho, e enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Kyungsoo. "Eu acho que estou um pouco bêbado, Soo."

“Ótimo, esse é o objetivo.” Kyungsoo se sentiu fora da sua realidade, lidando com pessoas bêbadas, e sem fôlego com Jongin sem camisa e bêbado engessado em sua frente. Ele terminou o vinho e deixou o copo em segurança fora de alcance quando Jongin se virou e falou diretamente em seu ouvido. "Você deveria dançar comigo." Suas mãos deslizaram baixo nos lados de Kyungsoo, e Kyungsoo endureceu.

"Eu realmente não deveria. Sério, seria uma cena horrivel.”

"Você não tem que saber dançar." Deslizamentos de Jongin manchados sobre a concha de sua orelha. "Eu só quero rebolar em você."

Eita. "Isso é. Uh Não... Eu acho que me sentiria muito estranho.” Jongin estava com tanto calor pressionado contra ele, todos os toques sensuais e lábios molhados e macios. Ele se afastou um pouco para olhar nos olhos de Kyungsoo. Ele parecia atordoado, corado e feliz.

"Você poderia rebolar em mim, se você quiser." Ele sorriu, provocando. "Você tem uma bela bunda." Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas de Kyungsoo e apertaram a sua bunda, e a respiração de Kyungsoo parou em surpresa. Ele rapidamente retirou as mãos do outro garoto.

"Não, obrigado. Eu realmente prefiro não fazer isso.” Sehun estava dançando em algum lugar em vista e Kyungsoo pensou em sugerir que ele fosse dançar com Sehun, mas ele não queria ver Jongin se esfregando em outra pessoa, então ele não fez nada. Jongin ainda era fofo e perfeito mesmo com olhos vidrados e mãos errantes.

Momo surgiu do nada e deu um abraço em Jongin, e Kyungsoo ficou livre por alguns minutos para se aproximar de Baekhyun e surtar.

"Baek, ele tá cheio de mão boba."

"Eita, que sortudo você."

“Não, eu não tenho sorte. Isso é estranho e ele tá bêbado e ele nem sabe que sou gay.”

"Eu realmente não acho que ele se importa se as pessoas são gays ou não."

Kyungsoo grunhiu e deixou Baekhyun continuar sua conversa com Chanyeol. Quem precisava entender amigos mesmo?

Enquanto isso, Jongdae e Wheein estavam limpando seu próprio cantinho da pista de dança com uma dança interpretativa horrível. Jongin correu e se juntou a eles por um minuto, e então voltou e se envolveu em torno de Kyungsoo novamente.

"Soo", ele disse, "você é meu melhor amigo".

A culpa voltou com tudo. "Sério? Mas nós nos conhecemos só tem um mês e você tem muitos amigos.”

“Sim, mas de todos os meus amigos eu gosto mais de você. Você é muito inteligente e paciente.”

“Obrigado, Jongin. Isso é muito legal da sua parte.”

“Você tem amigos íntimos como Baekhyun e Jongdae, mas todos os meus amigos são superficiais, sabe? É como se eles estivessem presentes nas horas fáceis. Mas você não é assim.”

"Claro que não."

Jongin levantou a mão e começou a remover as videiras do cabelo de Kyungsoo. Obrigado Senhor. Ele deixou Jongin passar os dedos pelo cabelo por um tempo, mesmo depois que todas as trepadeiras e pinos foram embora. Seu braço permaneceu enrolado rigidamente ao redor da cintura de Jongin.

"Já são onze horas."

"Hmmm."

"Eu vou dançar mais um pouco. Tudo bem se a gente for embora um pouco mais cedo?”

"Sim, definitivamente." Um bom banho e sua cama soavam muito bem. Foi um longo dia e ele já estava cansado da festa.

Por dançar um pouco mais, Jongin quis dizer por mais meia hora ou mais. Baekhyun e Chanyeol desapareceram com os últimos traços restantes do efeito do vinho de Kyungsoo, que estava realmente muito cansado de sua toga. Ele queria voltar para o carro de Jongin para poder pegar suas calças. A peça do traje de Jongin estava colocada no corrimão ao lado dele. Hyejin e Byulyi pararam por um minuto ou dois para alguns abraços e algumas piadas engraçadas, que o levaram até as onze e trinta e cinco. Jongin finalmente reapareceu ao seu lado.

"Podemos ir agora?"

"Sim. Eu só tenho que dizer tchau para as pessoas e ligar pra Jungah. ”

Jongin o puxou pela casa pela mão, a pele brilhando de suor e glitter dourado. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, sua maquiagem estava borrada, mas ele ainda parecia perfeito sob as luzes da festa. O mar de togas se separou para ele como se ele fosse realeza. Olhos os seguiram. Kyungsoo viu mais do que algumas mãos se arrastando em sua pele nua enquanto ele caminhava através da multidão. Jongin disse adeus a Jihyo, Momo, Sehun, Tzuyu, Yixing, Kris, Zitao, Wheein e Jongdae, Mina, Nayeon, Junmyeon, várias outras líderes de torcida e, finalmente, por volta das doze e quinze, ele puxou Kyungsoo pela porta da frente.

"Isso foi muito divertido!"

"Uh. Sim, foi. Fico feliz que você tenha se divertido.” Kyungsoo realmente queria ir para casa. Se ele tivesse que olhar para Jongin sem camisa, ele poderia simplesmente quebrar. Talvez o vinho estivesse mexendo nas emoções dele.

Jongin puxou Kyungsoo em direção a um carro em marcha lenta no meio-fio.

"E o seu carro?"

"Eu não posso dirigir, bobo, eu tô bêbado. Bem, não muito mais, mas ainda bêbado o suficiente para ter cuidado.”

"Eu sei, mas minhas coisas estão no seu carro."

"Nós vamos buscar amanhã de manhã."

"A-ah."

Jongin abriu a porta para o banco de trás e puxou os dois para dentro. Kyungsoo viu suas calças ficarem menores e menores na janela de trás.

“E aí meninos, como tava a festa?” Jungah olhou de volta para eles com olhos cintilantes para uma luz.

“Tava muito boa, mana. Melhor festa desse ano até agora.”

"Kyungsoo, você parece muito sóbrio."

"Eu não gosto de álcool."

“Isso, meu querido, é uma decisão sábia. Jongin, você não está bebendo do ponche, né?

“Hum. Tô sim?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. “Você pode se dar bem com isso no ensino médio, mas nunca na faculdade, entendeu? Não vale a pena o risco. Eu aprenderia a ficar de boas só com cerveja por agora se eu fosse você.”

"Ok, mana." Ele se envolveu do lado de Kyungsoo, um braço atrás das costas, a mão segurando seu lado. A outra mão deslizou pela coxa dele. A cabeça de Jongin descansou no ombro de Kyungsoo, e Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e se concentrou em respirar.

A mão de Jongin deslizou de sua coxa até seu estômago, e então pesadamente sobre seu peito. Kyungsoo lembrou-se de Jongin dizendo algo sobre não estar tão bêbado. Ele estava acostumado a Jongin ser carinhoso, mas isso era diferente. Isso era muito mais parecido com o modo como Jongin costumava ficar com Kris quando eles estavam se conhecendo.

Quando chegou a casa, Kyungsoo agradeceu apressadamente a irmã de Jongin quando ele foi puxado para fora do carro e subiu a escada da garagem. Ela deu-lhe um sorriso e uma piscadela, o que Kyungsoo não achou muito reconfortante, e então quase tropeçou em sua toga no caminho para a casa.

“Ah. Jongin, eu realmente quero sair dessa maldita toga. Posso pegar emprestado algum pijama?”

"Claro. Vamos."

Três lances de escada em alta velocidade não eram a ideia de diversão de Kyungsoo. Ambos estavam ofegantes quando chegaram ao quarto de Jongin. Jongin não se incomodou em acender as luzes. Havia luz mais do que suficiente vinda da lâmpada da rua através da janela. Ele soltou a mão de Kyungsoo para arrancar um par de calças de flanela e uma camiseta de suas gavetas. Jongin ainda parecia agitado e animado, como se ele não estivesse com vontade de dormir ou de fazer sua rotina de tratamento de pele. Kyungsoo puxou as calças sob seu traje e, em seguida, puxou a toga e a camisa o mais rápido que pôde.

Ele não foi rápido o suficiente. Mãos quentes pousaram em sua cintura e deslizaram até o peito sob a camiseta fina.

“Jongin, que—“

Algo quente e molhado caiu em seu pescoço. Kyungsoo ofegou. A boca de Jongin deslizou até o ouvido dele, deixando um julgamento molhado para trás. "Soo..." Calor correu por entre as pernas de Kyungsoo.

Jongin girou em torno dele e o empurrou para trás na cama e, em seguida, rastejou no colo de Kyungsoo. A saia havia sido deixada em algum lugar atrás. Jongin sentou-se nas coxas de Kyungsoo apenas com suas boxers e agarrou o rosto de Kyungsoo com as duas mãos. Isso estava acontecendo. Jongin o trouxe de volta para sua casa para transar.

Jongin se inclinou para um beijo ardente. Eles já tinham feito isso antes, mas não estavam chapados agora, e Jongin não estava quase sem roupas. O coração de Kyungsoo quase parou quando lábios macios e perfeitos se chocaram contra os dele, pressionando e sugando com pequenos gemidos. Jongin beijou com todo o seu corpo, pressionando Kyungsoo para trás até que ele se encontrou de costas nos lençóis, boca viciante de Jongin trabalhando sua língua aberta, deslizando entre os lábios. Não é de admirar que até os caras hétero deixem Jongin se divertir com eles. Jongin pensou que ele era um deles. Foi assim que ele seduziu todo garoto nervoso e inseguro que ele convenceu a ir para a cama? Com beijos de tirar o fôlego e gemidos suaves? E Kyungsoo estava sonhando com isso há semanas. E ele queria isso. Ele queria beijar Jongin todos os dias pelo resto de sua vida até que Jongin não o quisesse mais.

"Jongin, para." Os lábios de Jongin ficaram lentos e confusos até Kyungsoo gentilmente empurrá-lo, em pânico.

Jongin recuou hesitante, o rosto caindo e o intestino de Kyungsoo se contorceu ansiosamente. Ele não queria que Jongin ficasse. “Soo? Tem algo errado?”

Kyungsoo se sentou e esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto, esperando que ele não estivesse usando maquiagem suficiente para manchar. Jongin pairou para o lado, parecendo muito com um pequeno urso como sua irmã disse que ele era pequeno e inseguro. Ele provavelmente não estava acostumado a ser rejeitado. Especialmente não por pessoas em quem ele confiava.

"Você não pode... você não pode fazer isso comigo, ok?" O pânico estava subindo em sua garganta, tornando difícil não gritar de frustração. Jongin colocou um travesseiro em seu colo e abraçou-o contra o peito para cobrir toda a sua pele nua.

"O que você quer dizer?" Sua voz era tão suave, como se ele estivesse com medo.

"Eu sou gay, Jongin."

Jongin era esperto. Kyungsoo realmente esperava que ele não tivesse que dizer mais nada.

"E daí?"

Inferno. Kyungsoo estava tão cansado. Ele realmente só queria ir para casa e não fazer isso. Ele não queria perder um amigo esta noite. Ou tirar um amigo de Jongin. Tinha sido uma noite tão boa. Ele já queria chorar. "E daí? Você realmente não vê como isso pode ser um problema? Depois de passarmos quatro semanas passeando juntos e nos abraçando e nos divertindo, e não vamos esquecer que você é desumanamente perfeito de alguma forma, você realmente não vê como isso pode ser um problema para mim como alguém que é gay?”

Ele respirou fundo enquanto Jongin abraçava o travesseiro com mais força e recuava, com os olhos arregalados e culpados. "Eu sinto muito, isso saiu mais duro do que eu tinha intenção. É tudo minha culpa. Eu deveria ter te dito que eu era gay semanas atrás. É que… Eu realmente gosto de você, Jongin, e eu não posso simplesmente transar com você e seguir em frente como você quer que eu faça. Eu me machucaria muito.”

Jongin olhou por cima do travesseiro, lábios entreabertos, sobrancelhas franzidas em aflição. Ele era tão bonito com o cabelo desgrenhado e lábios rosados perfeitos na penumbra do quarto. “Eu acabei virando outro Kris. Eu sinto muito.” Havia lágrimas no canto de seus olhos. "Eu vou ligar para minha mãe. Ela pode me levar para casa. Eu não posso ficar aqui. Eu sinto muito."

Quando ele se levantou, Jongin avançou e agarrou sua mão. "Não. Soo, fica. Por favor."

Kyungsoo estava começando a pensar que Jongin realmente não entendia como os sentimentos ruins doíam. "Jongin, eu não posso. Você não pode simplesmente me abraçar e fingir que ainda podemos ser melhores amigos. Por favor, me deixa ir."

Jongin balançou a cabeça freneticamente. "Você não entende. Eu não fodo com ninguém há duas semanas. Não desde que nos beijamos.”

Kyungsoo congelou, confuso. Ele sabia o suficiente sobre Jongin para saber que era muito tempo para ele. E não desde que eles se beijaram? "Sério?"

Jongin assentiu, a umidade se acumulando ao longo de seus cílios. "Eu não quero beijar mais ninguém. Eu quero você."

Kyungsoo tentou processar a informação. Sua cabeça girou. Jongin puxou sua mão e Kyungsoo se deixou ser puxado para mais perto para que Jongin pudesse envolver seus braços ao redor da cintura de Kyungsoo e enterrar seu rosto em seu estômago. “Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Como se eu pudesse desistir de beijar alguém novamente, se pudesse ter você. Eu realmente gosto muito de você também.”

Alívio tomou Kyungsoo como água. Ele enfiou as mãos no cabelo de Jongin e segurou enquanto a esperança escorria calorosamente através de seu corpo. Jongin gostava dele. O Sr. Perfeito Jongin. Como isso era possível?

"Eu achei que você era hétero", continuou Jongin, abafado contra a camisa de Kyungsoo, "Você parecia realmente confuso com Byulyi e Hyejin naquela época. Mas eu te quero muito. Eu estava disposto a tentar qualquer coisa. Eu pensei… Eu pensei que poderia fazer o que eu faço com todos os garotos héteros, e talvez você acabasse como o Kris. Eu nunca quis te deixar mal. Eu deveria ter te contado. Eu sinto muito."

Kyungsoo inclinou o rosto de Jongin para cima e se inclinou para beijar sua bochecha, bem debaixo dos olhos. Então do outro lado. Os dedos de Jongin apertaram sua camiseta. Seus olhos se fecharam. Kyungsoo se afastou para olhar para ele, sentado quase nu na beira da cama, segurando a camisa de Kyungsoo com o rosto virado para cima, a pele macia e suave e lindos cílios iluminados gentilmente pela lâmpada da rua. Ele parecia tão vulnerável. Acertou Kyungsoo como um trem. Kim Jongin confiava nele. Kim Jongin queria ele. E Kyungsoo queria adorá-lo. Ele se abaixou novamente e pressionou beijos suaves nos cantos dos olhos e nos picos das maçãs do rosto.

"Isso significa", Kyungsoo sussurrou, e sua voz tremeu, "isso significa que eu posso estar com você?"

“Sim,” Jongin respirou, e Kyungsoo beijou a palavra de seus lábios. "Sim por favor. Eu quero ser seu. O tempo todo."

Kyungsoo se viu rindo. "Eu também. Eu quero ser seu também.” Jongin puxou Kyungsoo para baixo para deitar ao lado dele, e tirou os óculos de Kyungsoo e colocou no parapeito da janela. Kyungsoo envolveu-o com força em seus braços que ele desejava que fosse apenas um pouco mais. Só para que ele pudesse segurar Jongin mais apertado. Seus lábios encontraram Jongin novamente.

Kyungsoo sabia que nunca se cansaria do jeito que os lábios de Jongin se contraiam. Ele nunca se cansaria da sensação do cabelo de Jongin entre os dedos, ou a suavidade da pele de Jongin sob seus dedos. Ele nunca iria superar o jeito que Jongin choramingava contra seus lábios quando Kyungsoo finalmente teve coragem de deslizar uma mão pela coxa de Jongin para acariciar a curva de sua bunda sobre sua cueca. Kyungsoo perdeu sua camisa em algum lugar ao longo do caminho. Ele virou Jongin de costas e beijou seu caminho até a garganta e sobre o esterno, e depois de volta para cima de suas clavículas e ombros. Ele beijou o interior do pulso e a palma da mão. Ele voltou para os lábios de Jongin com prensas lentas e pesadas, e Jongin se derreteu.

Depois de uma hora de beijos, Kyungsoo e Jongin foram para o banheiro para se prepararem para dormir. Kyungsoo empurrou um copo cheio de água na mão de Jongin e sugou marcas quase visíveis em seus ombros enquanto ele terminava. As marcas desapareceriam pela manhã. Jongin abaixou o copo e se virou para dar outro beijo desleixado a Kyungsoo.

"Quando eu te ensinar o que você está fazendo, vai ser o melhor sexo que eu já tive. Você sabe quantas pessoas eu beijei, Do Kyungsoo? Eu nunca gostei tanto assim de beijar alguém.”

"Igualmente."

"Você já beijou alguém além de mim?"

"Não."

Jongin fez beicinho, e Kyungsoo se esticou para beijá-lo. "Mas eu tenho certeza que se tivesse, você ainda seria a melhor." Ele puxou o menino bonito de volta para a cama, e eles se dobraram um ao outro tão facilmente como sempre faziam. Kyungsoo sabia que ele acordaria suado e muito quente, mas Jongin pressionou o rosto no pescoço de Kyungsoo, e Kyungsoo não se importava com nada além de como ele se sentia bem em seus braços.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você gosta de mim."

Jongin riu. "Eu não posso acreditar que o meu plano para seduzir você foi tão bem tão rápido. Eu na verdade não planejei pular em você hoje à noite. Eu ia continuar me aconchegando e te beijando quando estávamos chapados e coisas do tipo, e então eu iria te convencer a tentar coisas sexuais diferentes comigo, e então rezar para que houvesse um osso gay em algum lugar do seu corpo que eu pudesse tocar. Pular em você esta noite foi uma decisão do álcool e da adrenalina.”

"Socorro, eu tô tão feliz que você não tenha conseguido jogar o jogo longo. Eu teria morrido.”

“Em retrospecto, não é um ótimo plano. Mas você fez um garoto hétero muito convincente, eu não sabia o que fazer.”

"Considerando seus hábitos normais, não posso te culpar muito por isso."

"Hmm."

Kyungsoo pensou na última vez que eles se beijaram na cama de Jongin. “O que seus amigos vão pensar? Devemos manter isso em segredo pra que eles não descubram ou algo assim?”

“Se a gente manter segredo, então como vou me gabar de ter o melhor namorado na face do planeta? Eu não vou esconder nada. A menos que você queira ficar no armário. Ai a gente tem que conversar. Seus pais sabem?”

“Minha mãe sabe. Meu pai também deve saber. Eu não sei o quanto ela conta pra ele... Você tem certeza? As pessoas não vão entender muito... Eles vão dizer por que diabos o Príncipe Kim Jongin, deus do sexo e do sol, ícone da moda, homem modelo da nossa geração e máquina de dança, decide se amarrar a algum nerd anti-social que parece um pinguim? Por que você tá fazendo isso, à propósito? Parece uma ideia ruim.”

Jongin riu e puzou ele para mais perto. “Porque aquele nerd anti-social acabou me deixando mais feliz do que qualquer um que eu já conheci. Ele pode cantar como um anjo e é inteligente, paciente, sensato, gentil, equilibrado e confiável. Sem mencionar bonito. Eu não podia deixar ele escapar. Se meus amigos não gostarem, vou dizer para eles calarem a boca. Se eles me isolarem, eu sei que tenho outra pessoa para sentar junto no almoço. Eu vou ficar bem se eu tiver você.”

"Porra, você é tanta areia pro meu caminhãozinho. Eu não sou tão bom assim, mas eu prometo que você sempre vai ter um lugar na minha mesa de almoço.”

"Ai para, você  que é muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho."

Mais alguns minutos de calma pacífica.

"Soo?"

"Nini?"

"Eu tô tão feliz que você gosta de mim."

E oh deus, como ele poderia não ter gostado de Jongin? Perfeito, lindo Jongin. De todas as pessoas lindas e interessantes que Jongin tinha para escolher, ele escolheu Kyungsoo, que não tinha outra escolha além dele.

"Eu também tô feliz porque você gosta de mim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu Twitter: @porcelana_r2


	8. Capítulo 8

"Soo, abre seus olhos."

Kyungsoo gemeu e abriu um olho. A luz estava muito clara.

“Você poderia sorrir um pouco? Parecer feliz em me ver?

"Eunãotôteveno."

"Ai, então finge."

Kyungsoo fez o seu melhor para abrir os olhos e sorrir.

"Olha pra esquerda." A voz de Jongin veio de perto, em algum lugar perto do queixo de Kyungsoo. Ele olhou para a esquerda. "Sua outra esquerda, Soo."

Na outra esquerda de Kyungsoo estava o telefone de Jongin. Ele podia distinguir alguns rostos na tela. Seus rostos. "Cetatirandofoto?"

"Sim."

Jongin baixou a cabeça no peito de Kyungsoo, e Kyungsoo passou os braços em volta dos ombros nus e enterrou o rosto no topo do cabelo de Jongin.

"Consegui. Fofo pra caralho. Eu vou postar, ok?”

"Tabom."

Kyungsoo relaxou de volta nos cobertores quentes enquanto Jongin brincava com seu telefone acima dele. Jongin O namorado dele. Ele estava em um relacionamento agora.

“Eu tô tão feliz que você me fez beber aquela água ontem à noite. E escovar meus dentes. Eu me sinto como um novo homem."

"Hmmm, eu também." Ele deixou as mãos caírem pelas costas de Jongin sob os cobertores, deleitando-se com o fato de que ele podia, toda aquela pele bonita e ele poderia tocar se quisesse. Ele poderia tocar em Jongin. Bela Jongin. Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo e para baixo, esperando alcançar o cós da cueca de Jongin, e em vez disso, deslizou sobre a curva nua de sua bunda. Kyungsoo estava acordado agora. "Você não tava de cueca ontem à noite?"

“Eu tava, mas eu já levantei agora de manhã pra beber mais água, mijar e escovar meus dentes de novo... aí eu tirei elas. Eu percebi que não ia precisar delas hoje de manhã.”

Kyungsoo abriu os olhos novamente e deu a carne macia alguns apertos experimentais. Jongin pressionou os lábios no queixo de Kyungsoo e beijou seu caminho até a boca com um zumbido satisfeito. Ele deu a Kyungsoo alguns beijos rápidos e depois voltou para o telefone. "Que horas são?"

“Já são dez. E pronto. A gente tá assumido em redes sociais. Acabei postar no Instagram. Ele virou o telefone e Kyungsoo olhou para a tela. Estava perto o suficiente do rosto dele para poder ver a foto deles que Jongin acabara de tirar e uma pequena legenda abaixo.

“Qual é a legenda?”

“Diz que ‘Do Kyungsoo está oficialmente comprometido, e eu tô cancelando todos os meus outros encontros. Status do relacionamento: alterado. Melhor Homecoming.”

"Achei bastante direta."

“Espero que esteja mesmo. Eu vou verificar isso mais tarde.” Ele colocou seu telefone de lado e se acomodou em cima de Kyungsoo, as coxas abertas em ambos os lados de seus quadris e braços apoiados ao lado de sua cabeça. Ele era tão flexível. Kyungsoo colocou as duas mãos na cintura e apertou.

"Eu quero que você me foda."

A respiração de Kyungsoo engatou nervosamente, mas seu intestino se agitou com excitação. Ele engoliu.

"É?"

“Mas não hoje de manhã. Eu nunca tive a chance de ir devagar com ninguém. Eu quero espalhar as coisas um pouco.” Ele riu novamente. "Você pode me foder depois do baile esta noite."

Kyungsoo sorriu. "Sim, isso é ir devagar mesmo. Eu quero foder você também. Eu te foderia agora se você quisesse, mas eu sou muito novo nisso, então estou feliz em seguir sua liderança.”

Jongin se levantou devagar. Os cobertores caíram para se agrupar nas pernas de Kyungsoo atrás dele, e ele sentou sobre os quadris de Kyungsoo, bunda diretamente em cima de seu pênis com apenas este lado de muita pressão, em nada além de sua linda pele dourada na luz da manhã. Oh deus Jongin estava nu em seu colo.

Kyungsoo esfregou círculos na dobra de seus quadris e manteve os olhos focados no rosto de Jongin. Jongin apoiou ambas as mãos no peito de Kyungsoo e balançou seus quadris. Kyungsoo gemeu.

“Quando eu notei você pela primeira vez, era o dia no refeitório em que eu estava flertando com Chanyeol. Você chamou minha atenção porque eu pensei que você fosse a coisa mais fofa. Eu pensei que você parecia uma coruja.”

"Porra..."

“Eu fiquei muito empolgado quando acabamos trabalhando juntos para o projeto. Eu realmente queria abraçar com você. E talvez te corromper um pouco.”

Ele balançou um pouco mais, e Kyungsoo finalmente olhou para onde seus quadris se encaixavam. O pau de Jongin foi o primeiro pau não flácido que ele já viu em outro homem em pessoa. O que no fim das contas, valia a pena de alguma forma. Ele tinha visto toneladas de paus em vídeos de pornografia. Então isso foi como quebrar o recorde de corrida mais rápida de 100 metros para homens asiáticos com menos de 5 anos entre os meses de dezembro e março em sua pista local da YMCA. Não é exatamente o recorde ao redor nas Olimpíadas. Ainda bem legal.

De qualquer forma, o pau de Jongin era bonito. Tamanho médio, cor rosa escura e opaca que seguia o tom de sua pele bronzeada, se Kyungsoo fosse um homem mais corajoso, ele teria se abaixado e tocado, mas ele ainda estava um pouco nervoso.

“Ué, você conseguiu me corromper. Quando você me abraçou naquele primeiro dia na minha casa… aquilo foi o mais íntimo que já tinha estado com alguém.”

Jongin alisou as mãos no peito de Kyungsoo. “Às vezes esqueço que outras pessoas pensam em intimidade de maneira diferente da minha. Eu geralmente me sinto confortável em chegar o mais perto possível de alguém a qualquer momento. Acho que não vou mais fazer isso. Ele piscou.

“Jongin, eu confio em você. E eu sei que você gosta de tocar as pessoas. Eu não vou ser super protetor. Você pode abraçar e abraçar outras pessoas, se quiser.”

"Isso não vai te incomodar?"

“Eu tenho observado você escalando pessoas por um mês. Na verdade não me incomoda. Eu sei que é uma coisa casual para você. Só não beija ninguém.”

"E se eu pedir primeiro?"

"Este não é um relacionamento aberto".

Jongin riu e beliscou sua bochecha. "Eu sei. Mas digamos que todos nós estamos fumando aqui de novo, e eu estou tipo ‘ei Kyungsoo, você quer me ver com a Sehun?’"

Isso soou meio quente, na verdade. "Eu não tô fazendo nenhuma regra aqui. Vamos tratar isso caso a caso.”

"E se eu quiser ver você beijando o Sehun?"

Kyungsoo fez uma careta. Isso soava quente e assustador, mas também meio estranho. "Eu-eu quero dizer, eu prefiro beijar você..."

Jongin desmoronou em cima de Kyungsoo e beijou-o profundamente, e Kyungsoo gemeu contra seus lábios. Jongin finalmente se sentou de volta, colocou seu peso de volta no semi-corpo de Kyungsoo e começou a balançar de novo. “Porra, você soa tão bem quando geme. Eu amo muito sua voz. Eu aposto que você poderia me deixar excitado só falando coisas sujas para mim. ”

"Eu não acho que eu seja muito bom em dirty talk."

"Ainda não, talvez." Ele se mexeu um pouco mais. “Mas espera um mês e você vai ser tão bom nisso tudo. Você já me deixa louco agora. Eu não posso esperar até que você saber o que tá fazendo. Você vai ser capaz de me deixar louco me contorcendo sem quase nenhum esforço.

Kyungsoo gemeu e enfiou os dedos nas coxas de Jongin. “Imagine como me sinto. Eu nunca fiz nada assim, e de repente eu tenho esse anjo perfeito de sexo no meu colo.”

“Aah, anjo do sexo. Eu gosto de como isso soa. Essa vai ser a minha fantasia de Halloween.”

"Você vai me matar."

"Você vai ser o diabo para o meu anjo do sexo?"

"Eu ia fantasiado como meu pai, mas acho que posso fazer algo diferente."

"Sim, eu não quero me vestir como o anjo do sexo em torno de alguém vestido como seu pai. E você já se vestiu como seu pai no dia nerd.”

"Sim, eu acho…"

Jongin riu, os quadris ainda balançando deliciosamente no colo de Kyungsoo. Ele sentou-se um pouco e puxou o cós da calça de Kyungsoo. "Podemos tirar isso?"

"Ok". Ele prendeu a respiração quando Jongin empurrou as calças para baixo sobre os quadris para um pouco abaixo de suas coxas. Jongin cantarolou em apreciação quando o pênis de Kyungsoo finalmente se soltou, um pouco mais grosso e longo como o de Jongin.

"Oh deus eu quero tanto você dentro de mim." Ele estendeu a mão para o peitoril da janela e pegou uma garrafa que estava escondida entre a parede e a cama. Ele abriu e espremeu líquido claro e pegajoso em sua mão.

"A gente não ia esperar?" Kyungsoo se mexeu ansiosamente.

"Sim. O lubrificante é útil para muitas coisas, no entanto.” Ele estendeu a mão entre as pernas e cobriu tudo no meio de sua bunda e sobre as bolas com o lubrificante. “Talvez eu seja esquisito, mas adoro a sensação de lubrificação. A umidade pegajosa disso. Eu acho gostoso.” Ele sentou-se no pau de Kyungsoo, e agora em vez de apenas quente e pesado, tudo estava escorregadio e aveludado, e quando Jongin rolou seus quadris, o pênis de Kyungsoo deslizou na fenda entre suas bochechas, movendo-se contra ele. Quase como se ele estivesse dentro...

"Porra. Entendi o que você quer dizer."

"Sim? Bom, certo?

"Muito bom."

Ele podia sentir a textura da entrada de Jongin esfregando ao longo de sua extensão. Jongin pressionou mais forte, deslizou mais rápido, e Kyungsoo podia sentir-se ir de meio duro para pedra sólida em instantes.

Jongin deslizou para frente até que a ponta do pau de Kyungsoo empurrou contra sua entrada, e então se apoiou nos ombros de Kyungsoo e pressionou de volta. Kyungsoo podia sentir os músculos começarem a se contorcer e ceder.

"Jongin..."

"Não se preocupe. Sem nenhuma preparação, isso não vai a lugar algum. Só é bom.”

Kyungsoo assistiu o rosto de Jongin. Seus olhos se fecharam, sobrancelhas franzidas, lábios entreabertos. Ele estendeu a mão e apertou um polegar nos lábios de Jongin, e Jongin imediatamente colocou o dedo em sua boca e chupou. Jongin gemeu lindamente, abafado pelo polegar, e deslizou para trás para rolar seus quadris ao longo de Kyungsoo mais algumas vezes, rápido e duro, e deixou Kyungsoo ofegante quando ele se levantou em suas mãos e joelhos e recuou para o corpo de Kyungsoo. O dedo de Kyungsoo deslizou de sua boca, conectado por um rastro de cuspe.

"Eu descobri o que eu quero fazer."

"É?"

“Sim.” Jongin colocou seu peito em cima das pernas de Kyungsoo com o rosto a centímetros de distância do pênis de Kyungsoo. O coração de Kyungsoo foi parar na boca quando ele se apoia nos cotovelos e olha para baixo.

"Não ria se eu gozar em uns trinta segundos, ok?"

"Combinado. Ei, é menos trabalho para mim se acontecer. Mas não se preocupa. Eu posso fazer as pessoas gozarem rápido, mas eu também posso tomar meu tempo.” Ele mergulhou e começou a colocar beijos delicados na parte de baixo do pau de Kyungsoo. E porra. Os lábios de Jongin. No seu pau. Kyungsoo teve que se deitar e parar de assistir apenas para que ele pudesse durar mais tempo. A sensação em si não foi muito forte. Kyungsoo poderia lidar com isso.

"Você sabe, eu sempre tive medo de sexo."

Jongin cantarolou para mostrar que ele estava ouvindo enquanto sua língua circulava logo abaixo da coroa. Kyungsoo levou um minuto para soltar alguns gemidos antes de lembrar o que ele estava tentando dizer.

"Eu pensei que quando eu finalmente chegasse tão longe, seria assustador, e eu não saberia o que fazer. Mas. Isso é oh deus, faz isso de novo”. Jongin deu uma risada engasgada. "Isso é facil. É muito menos estressante do que pensei que seria.”

"É divertido, é por isso que eu faço." Jongin lambeu listras largas sobre as bolas de Kyungsoo.

"Porra."

"Você está se divertindo ainda?"

"Eu nunca me diverti tanto na minha vida." Jongin gargalhou, e seu corpo tremeu contra as pernas de Kyungsoo.

Jongin sabia como provocar. Ele pincelou os lábios com o lubrificante do pau de Kyungsoo, "Olha, Soo, gloss" e, em seguida, novamente com pré-gozo. Seus dedos arrastaram para cima e para baixo do eixo de Kyungsoo, e ele beijou e chupou beijos de boca aberta na cabeça até que Kyungsoo estava se contorcendo com a necessidade ansiosa de mais.

"Você realmente vai me matar."

"Já faz mais de trinta segundos."

"Deve ter uns trinta minutos."

“Tem só dez minutos, calma."

Kyungsoo chutou seus pés como uma criança fazendo birra até que Jongin riu e bateu na coxa até que ele parou.

"Eu tenho praticado fazer boquetes há muito tempo agora." Seus lábios se moveram delicadamente contra o pênis de Kyungsoo.

“O que, dois anos? No máximo?"

"Ok, bem, eu acho que não é muito tempo. Mas eu dei muitos boquetes nesse tempo. E eu sou bom pra caralho nisso. Só tô te dizendo isso, porque se você em algum momento sentir a necessidade de pegar meu cabelo e foder minha garganta, você pode fazer isso, eu aguento.”

Kyungsoo não queria fazer isso. "Soa doloroso."

"Não é a coisa mais confortável, mas eu não me importo."

"Eu não quero fazer isso. Eu vou sentir como se estivesse machucando você.”

“Como quiser...” Jongin abriu a boca e engoliu o meio pau de Kyungsoo. A cabeça bateu no fundo de sua garganta. Kyungsoo arqueou-se da cama e agarrou o ombro de Jongin, ofegando freneticamente. Os quadris ficaram firmemente no lugar embora.

“Hooh sim. Ugh. N-não fff vai durar. Ah!

Jongin riu, o que foi ótimo com a garganta em volta do pau de Kyungsoo. Então ele chupou, e Kyungsoo enfiou as unhas em sua mão para segurar um orgasmo.

"Porra! Jongin, aahhh..."

"Mmm..."

Uma vez que ele parou de chupar tão forte ficou mais fácil manter a calma. Ele conseguiu aguentar cerca de um minuto de Jongin subindo e descendo facilmente antes que ele não aguentasse mais.

"Jongin, eu vou... porra..."

Jongin afundou todo o caminho até que seu rosto foi enterrado nos quadris Kyung e chupou forte. O mundo balançou para o prazer quente e apertado. Kyungsoo convulsionou e desceu pela garganta de Jongin.

Jongin não se afastou até que Kyungsoo ficasse mole em sua boca, choramingando com hipersensibilidade.

Kyungsoo cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos. "Puta que pariu."

"Você parece meio mais agitado do que o normal."

"Oh meu deus isso foi super rápido."

“Você durou tanto quanto a maioria das pessoas. Eu te preparei muito antes.” Jongin se esticou em cima dele e depois caiu para o lado. "Meus ombros doem."

"Eu vou te dar todas as massagens que você quer mais tarde, só por favor, me beije."

Jongin tinha lábios perfeitos, macios e bonitos e a língua mais perversa do planeta. A cabeça de Kyungsoo ainda estava girando quando Jongin chupou a língua em sua boca.

"Você vai me tocar, Soo?"

"Eu vou."

Kyungsoo empurrou Jongin de costas e deslizou para baixo de seu corpo. Seus joelhos pareciam gelatina.

"Soo, você não precisa ..."

Kyungsoo lambeu o comprimento do pênis bonito de Jongin com a palma da sua língua. Jongin choramingou. Deus, esse foi um belo som. Ele pegou o pau de Jongin na mão e beijou seu caminho até o eixo, e Jongin gemeu e enfiou a mão pelo cabelo de Kyungsoo.

“Eu-eu amo seus lábios, deus eu amo tanto seus lábios. Soo!” Kyungsoo ainda não conseguia acreditar que esse garoto de todas as pessoas o achava atraente. “Por favor, meu deus. Eu não vou conseguir segurar muito tempo também.”

Kyungsoo puxou a cabeça do seu pau em sua boca e chupou. Isso era muito menos difícil e bruto do que ele sempre imaginou que seria. Ele chupou e fez um barulho estranho, mas Jongin choramingou e envolveu suas longas pernas em volta do corpo de Kyungsoo, então Kyungsoo fez de novo.

Jongin demorou um pouco mais. Foi provavelmente algo como três minutos antes dele gritar um aviso e puxar o cabelo de Kyungsoo com força. A boca de Kyungsoo se encheu com a gozada espessa e surpreendentemente sem gosto de Jongin, e ele engoliu sem pensar muito sobre isso e sentou-se quando ele acalmou Jongin com a mão. Jongin estava deitado e ofegante na cama, o cabelo grudado em seu rosto e apontando para todas as direções, parecendo nada menos do que o celestial.

"Eu fiz bem?"

"S-sim. Você foi ótimo. Meu Deus."

Kyungsoo sorriu e tirou o resto das suas calças.

"Bem, eu estou feliz por não ser uma merda."

"Você foi péssimo." Jongin sorriu e balançou as sobrancelhas.

"Ah cale a boca."

“Falando sério, fiquei surpreso que você quis fazer isso. Eu não recebo muitos boquetes, só quando eu transo com pessoas como Sehun que é gay. Yixing tenta às vezes também. Algumas das garotas que não odeiam também fazem, mas eu não me importo muito com elas. E o Luhan também, o que é engraçado.

"Luhan é aquele veterano muito bonito, né?"

"Sim. Mas ele te mata se você chamar ele assim.”

"Eu conheço esse sentimento. Com pessoas me chamando de fofo.”

"Você é adorável."

Kyungsoo caiu no seu estômago com um gemido. "Eu seeeeei"

Jongin riu e estendeu a mão para acariciar sua bunda confortavelmente. "Não se preocupe. Quando você estiver na faculdade, você vai alcançar níveis assustadores de beleza e eu só vou dizer que avisei. Não que você não seja super bonito já. Você vai ser menos fofo e as pessoas não poderão mais negar sua gostosura.”

"Obrigado Nini."

Jongin riu e abraçou agressivamente.

"Ok, vamos verificar as redes sociais e depois tomar um banho."

"Eita porra."

Jongin pegou o telefone e se recostou nos travesseiros.

"Uau. Tantas mensagem. Nossa foto no Instagram têm muitos likes.” Kyungsoo se arrastou até a beira da cama pra pegar seu telefone na toga descartada no chão. “Junmyeon diz que precisamos conversar. Kris me enviou um textão, merda. Eu vou dar uma olhada. Diz algo tipo ‘cara que por que ele e não eu’, tenho certeza.

"Talvez ele me dê um soco de novo."

"Ele deu um soco em você?"

“Sim, há um tempo atrás. E me deu um tapa na cara. Mas ficou tudo bem."

Jongin ficou quieto por um momento. "Eu vou lidar com isso mais tarde."

"Você realmente não precisa. Eu tava meio que provocando ele de qualquer maneira. Eu acho que é o suficiente para que tudo o que ele gritou na minha cara logo antes de ele me acertar ter acabado de ser cuspido de volta para ele. Algo sobre como, mesmo que você não gostasse dele, nunca iria gostar de mim.”

"Espero que ele chore".

"Espero que ele comece a foder o Zitao e se sinta melhor sobre si mesmo."

"Você é muito gentil, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo encontrou seu telefone e se espremeu ao lado de Jongin. "Fale por você mesmo. Você é uma das pessoas mais gentis que já conheci.”

“Awnn, obrigado. Cara, nossa fase cupcake vai ser nojenta. Espero que ainda tenhamos amigos depois disso.”

Kyungsoo meio estremeceu quando pensou em todas as pessoas que poderiam realmente abandonar Jongin por estar com ele.

"Sim eu também."

“Sehun tá realmente animado por mim. Ele me enviou uma foto dele e Yixing, e eles estão nus e chapados, então é um bom sinal. ”

"Definitivamente."

Kyungsoo abriu seu telefone e ignorou sua própria infinidade de mensagens em favor de dizer a sua mãe que ele estava vivo e bem.

“Eita, olha isso aqui. Chanyeol acabou de me marcar em uma foto.” Ele levantou uma foto de Chanyeol e Baekhyun, também sem camisa e acariciando em uma cama, fazendo caretas e sinais de paz para a câmera. “Também diz @kimkaaaaaa nós, Byun Baekhyun é meu, vejo você no baile do baile.”

"O que? Sério? ”Kyungsoo se atrapalhou com seu telefone e encontrou um texto quase todo coerente de Baekhyun, bem como muitas fotos dele e Chanyeol sendo nojentos. “Ai meu deus isso é incrível. Eu tô muito animado. Vamos enviar uma foto realmente nojenta de nós nos beijando.”

“Soo você nunca para de me surpreender. vamo lá.”

A foto que eles enviaram era desleixada e cheia de língua. Baekhyun ficou enojado.

“O post no Instagram tem comentários muito felizes de Hyejin e Byulyi.”

“Também ganhei parabéns do Jongdae e da Wheein. Eles tão em um encontr/café da manhã agora.”

“Caralho, Minseok e Luhan ficaram na noite passada também. Eu comecei um trend no Instagram. Isso explica porque Luhan sempre gostou tanto de chupar meu pau.”

"Quantos seguidores você tem?"

"Tipo... dois mil."

"Eu tenho trinta seguidores no Instagram."

"Eita... arrasou.

"Você é ridículo, me deixa em paz."

O telefone de Jongin ficou furioso por alguns segundos. “Uau, a Jihyo tá mais puta do que o Kris. Ela acabou de me enviar uma porra de uma redação do ENEM. Aposto que ela e Momo sentaram lá e escreveram juntas. Eu vou ler depois. Por que motivos ela tá puta mesmo? Isso não afeta ela em nada.”

Kyungsoo seguiu Jongin no Instagram para que ele pudesse ler os comentários sobre a foto. “Ooh. Alguém disse que gostaria que houvesse um botão de dislike.”

"Eles podem beijar minha bunda."

"Não. Fora dos limites. Esse é o meu trabalho."

Jongin o beijou novamente.

“Eu quase nunca recebo comentários maldosos. Isto é divertido. Eles não podem nem dizer que eu sou uma vadia dessa vez - ah, não... eles me chamaram mesmo assim.”

"Idiotas."

Ambos lidaram com o mundo exterior por um tempo, mas depois Kyungsoo primeiro e então Jongin eventualmente derrubaram seus telefones e se aconchegaram. Kyungsoo brincou com o cabelo de Jongin e acariciou todas as belas encostas de seu corpo, e a curva afiada de sua mandíbula. Jongin enterrou o rosto no peito de Kyungsoo e coçou as unhas para cima e para baixo na espinha de Kyungsoo.

"Eu acho que vou pintar meu cabelo de volta para castanho."

“Estou em total apoio. Você vai usar óculos às vezes também?

Jongin riu e assentiu.

O toque da mãe de Kyungsoo soou, e Kyungsoo suspirou e pegou.

"Oi mãe."

"Você vai voltar pra casa algum dia?"

"Não to muito a fim não..."

"Não abusa da hospitalidade do Jongin."

"Eu não acho que ele quer que eu vá também." Jongin balançou a cabeça e beijou o peito de Kyungsoo. "Você estava certa, a propósito."

"Sobre o que?"

“Ele realmente gosta de mim. Loucura né?"

"Não é tão louco", Jongin murmurou.

Houve silêncio do outro lado da linha. "Kyungsoo, você tem um namorado?"

"Talvez eu tenha um namorado."

"Ele tem um namorado", disse Jongin, um pouco mais alto, e a mãe de Kyungsoo fez uma série de gritos quase imperceptíveis que incluíram "eu avisei", "finalmente" e "bom para vocês dois".

"Que horas são?"

"São quase duas da tarde."

"Merda. Certo, tudo bem. Eu vou pra casa daqui a pouco. Eu só preciso tomar banho primeiro.”

Tomaram banho um de cada vez para evitar se distrair. Jongin demorou um poucoo. "Vou tomar muito banho aqui, ok? Eu gosto do seu banho.

“Por favor, tome banho aqui todos os dias. Duas vezes ao dia. Então eu posso assistir. Tem certeza de que precisa ir para casa?”

“Sim, eu preciso consolar minha pobre mãe. Ela está tão chateada que seu único filho está perdido para sempre na agenda homossexual.” Ele deslizou para o espaço de Jongin e lambeu seus lábios, e Jongin se inclinou para ele e gemeu. "Além disso", ele murmurou na boca de Jongin com um sorriso, "eu vou te ver hoje à noite. Preciso ter certeza de que meu smoking do coral tá limpo”.

“Smoking do coral? Você não pode usar um smoking do coral pro baile.”

“Posso sim. É só um smoking. Eu fico bem nele.”

Jongin revirou os olhos e puxou Kyungsoo pela porta em direção à garagem. "Mas nesta primavera, vou te dar um smoking novo pro baile de formatura."

“Aah, baile de formatura. Tem certeza de que quer ir para isso? Nós poderíamos só não ir.”

Jongin bufou. “Não brinca com essas coisas, Soo. Como eu posso ser o rei do baile se eu não for ao baile?”

"Ugh, vai entender que finalmente tenho um namorado e ele é o tipo de pessoa que realmente se importa com essas coisas."

"Você vai se divertir muito, Soo, espera só pra você ver."

Kyungsoo olhou para seu adorável namorado sorridente e o puxou para um beijo. “Eu sei que vou, pequeno urso. Eu vou estar com você."

Jongin sorriu contra seus lábios. "Soo?"

"Nini?"

"Eu tô tão feliz por ter encontrado você."

Kyungsoo o beijou novamente, pensando em Jongdae e Wheein, de Byulyi e Hwasa, de Sehun e Yixing e todas as líderes de torcida, até mesmo Kris e Junmyeon. Ele pensou na festa de aniversário de Jihyo, no carro alegórico, o jogo do Homecoming em que ele torceu das arquibancadas com a turma da qual ele sempre fez parte, mas que nunca havia pertencido antes. Ele pensou em Chanyeol e Baekhyun, sobre a maneira como eles não conseguiam tirar os olhos um do outro em seus trajes de deus. E ele pensou em Jongin. Sobre os abraços, os beijos, as risadas, as massagens, as máscaras, os jantares em família, os apelidos. Os olhos dele. Sua gentil sinceridade com a qual ele fez tudo. O jeito que ele ria. O pôr-do-sol, os ursos e as togas nunca mais seriam os mesmos.

"Eu tô feliz por ter encontrado você também. Tão feliz. Você não tem ideia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu Twitter: @porcelana_r2

**Author's Note:**

> Tinha postado em outra plataforma mas é contra as regras postar traduções lá...
> 
> Meu twitter: @porcelana_r2


End file.
